While You Were Screaming
by Pyro63
Summary: Draco Malfoy fell in love with her at the worst moment of her life. Now that it has been two years since the war, can Draco take the oppertunity his father has given him and try and get the girl?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: So this idea came to me a while ago and its been bugging me and bugging me and I finally had to write it. I've some ideas for making it a full length story, with this as a prologue, but I'm not sure if I should. Please let me know what you think.

**While You Were Screaming**

My life has been a culmination of events leading up to where I am right now. My parents molded and shaped me into what they wanted a child of theirs to be, spouting lectures about blood purity and how we were always better than them because we could trace our inbred family tree back generations. I was taught that I was better than everyone else because of my family's status. Our blood held us above the others, and our material wealth took us a step above that. Merely being a Malfoy meant that I was held up to a higher standard than anyone else. The perfect pureblood.

My father beat me so many times just because he thought I didn't try hard enough, or wasn't good enough at something I tried. I wanted to tell him that no person could be good at everything, but of course I never said a word. I can remember being young and asking my father why we were so much better than the muggles, or the muggle-borns. The muggle-borns could still use magic anyway, so why were they so different? He'd of course narrowed that icy look on me and told me that they were polluted, that they weren't meant for magic. He said their blood was dirty, filthy, and he'd better not hear me speak of it again.

My parents indoctrination into their ways was just that. They spoke of it so many times I started to believe it, started to believe I was better than everyone else. I know it wasn't all my parents. I _wanted _to believe that I was special, that I was better than all the other wizards out there. My family was pure and uncontaminated by the filth that walked the streets. So I never tried to think differently.

So why, if I was better than them, were they always better than me?

I hated Potter for snubbing me in first year. I tried to be friends with him, but he'd already chosen his place in mighty Gryffindor. My first Quidditch game against him, he won. Even though I'd been on a broom before he'd even known they existed, he still beat me. I hated him for that most of all. Despite his half-blood status, he was better than me. Better than a Malfoy when I'd been told all my life how much better I was.

And Weasley. I hated him. I hated him for being a filthy, nasty blood traitor. Most of all I hated him for having a family that loved him, despite how dirt poor they were. Every year I could see him walking around in those hideous sweaters his mother knitted him for Christmas, and no matter how hideous they were, he still wore them because his mother made it for him. She'd spent the time to actually _make_ him something. The presents I'd gotten every year were so much better but they were picked out for no other reason that they were popular that year, or something my parents wanted me to have.

Most of all I hated her. I hated that no matter how hard I tried in any subject she always did better than me. She perfected spells faster than I did, she made more OWLS than I could ever hope to get. She got eleven bloody OWLS in fifth year for Merlin's sake. I felt the blunt end of my father's cane on more than one occasion because of her. The filthy mud blood, lower even than the filthy blood traitor Weasleys. But she was smarter than me. I eventually realized that no matter how hard I studied, how hard I tried, she would always get better marks than me. Even in Snape's classes, no matter how much he hated her, she still got better marks than me. Snape favored the Slytherins and she still did better than me, even went so far as to whisper instructions in Longbottom's ear to tell him how to fix his potions.

But now looking at her as Bellatrix performed the Cruciatas curse on her over and over, listening to her screams, I realized something. I was wrong. I really wasn't any better than her. As a small rivulet of blood ran out of her nose, I noticed that it wasn't dirty or filthy. It was the same shade as mine. The last of my prejudice towards her melted away as I noticed how wrong my parents were, how wrong I had been. I knew before that Voldemort's crusade was pointless and I didn't have a place in it. That had become glaringly obvious when I couldn't kill Dumbledore even though he looked as if he were already one step away from death.

Another of Hermione's screams rent the air. No matter the pain she was in, she wouldn't talk. I'd had a few Crucios myself, but nothing like what was being performed on her. My aunt always took certain pleasure in torture, and I knew she was well versed in it. I hadn't wanted them to know it was her, but there wasn't anything I could do to stop them. They'd seen her picture enough.

She still wouldn't tell Bellatrix anything she wanted to know. I could ask myself if my friends would do the same for me, but I knew the answer would be a resounding NO. I don't even know what it would feel like to feel that kind of loyalty towards someone. I loved my parents, that was why I took on the task of killing Dumbledore in the first place, so my parents would no longer be in disgrace. I could barely fathom the amount of loyalty it would take to stand up to Bellatrix the way she was.

I could hear Weasley screaming for her, but I couldn't pay attention to anything but the sound of her screams. She was so smart, so loyal, and even though I'd always hated her I knew all along that she was beautiful. I'd noticed sometime around the Yule ball just how beautiful she was. I'd been slightly obsessed with her since then and I'd always told myself that it was nothing more than hatred. I could admit to myself now that I'd always been attracted her to, that I found all the Gryffindor traits that I hated in everyone else, completely beautiful in her. No one had ever stood up to me the way she did. It never got to her that I called her a mud blood, not beyond the first time I did. Despite all the taunts about her hair, it'd never stopped the excruciatingly vivid wet dreams that plagued me, with my hands all wrapped up in her curls. I'd chalked it up to hatred and teenage hormones and pushed them to the back of my mind. Now I could admit to myself that I was obsessed with her, not because of hatred, but because of attraction.

But it was right now, listening to the sounds of her screams, that I realized that I love her. For her brilliance and her beauty, her stupid Gryffindor loyalty and bravery that got her into this mess to begin with. I love her. And there is nothing I can do to save her.

A.N.: Please let me know what you think, and if I should turn this into a full length.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Co.

**Author's Note**: Okay I know it's an incredibly short chapter, but it's a start. I'm working on the outline for this story and when it's done I can hopefully start writing on it more. Right now I have about a page written on Chapter 2, so hopefully you won't have to wait as long for another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, your comments were incredibly inspiring.

Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy stood in a dark corner with a fire whiskey in his hand, the other resting on the top of his cane. His eyes were following the girl across the room, that was passionately talking to a member of the Wizengamot about something he couldn't hear. She really was quite pretty he supposed, in her deep red dress, and her hair actually tamed to an acceptable level. His eyes darted to the other side of the room and noticed that he wasn't the only one watching her. Draco had had his eyes glued to her since he'd seen her walk into the room.

Lucius sighed to himself. It had been two years since the defeat of Voldemort, and this was the victory celebration marking the two year anniversary. The Malfoys hadn't been to it last year, since their name had still been antiquated with the Dark Lord. They were still working hard to get their name back to it's former glory.

Lucius watched his son watching her. He'd been spending the last two years trying to make up for the first eighteen of his son's life. Lucius knew he'd really messed up when it came to Draco. At the time he'd thought he'd been doing the right thing, educating him in pureblood ideals and what it was to be a Malfoy, everything his own father had taught him. He thought that he was picking the winning side when he chose Voldemort, a side that would bolster the family name, gain them untold respect and privileges. Then came his utter failure at the Department of Mysteries, the subsequent marking of his son and his failure to kill Dumbledore. Lucius knew there wasn't anything in the world that he could do to make up for that, and he knew Draco still held quite a bit of animosity towards him for it. He couldn't ever really make up for it, but he could try.

Lucius watched as Hermione Granger made her way through the room, talking to members of the Ministry, sometimes with that disgusting Weasley on her arm, sometimes not. Lucius's eyes darted to see Harry Potter not to far from the girl. If it hadn't been for him telling the Wizengamot about Narcissa's betrayal to the Dark Lord then they would both have been in Azkaban. Lucius knew that his father must have been turning over in his grave with a Malfoy in debt to a half-blood, but he also knew that times were changing, and to survive he must change with them.

Lucius couldn't make everything up to his son, but maybe he could at least try. His son had finally confessed his feelings for the witch some months after Voldemort's defeat. He might not like that his son was in love with a mud blood, but he was willing to overlook it. The days of blood purity were finally over. He knew that she was a very strong witch and would be a good match for his son.

He checked and saw that his wife was engaged with talking to a wife of one of Ministry's department heads. A small smile graced his lips as he watched his wife talk with her. She was good at this kind of thing, able to enthrall anyone around her.

He watched Granger as she finally made it out to the patio a glass of champagne in her hand. Lucius checked to see what Draco was doing and was glad to see that he was talking to someone from Gringott's and wasn't watching her for once. Weasley and Potter were beside the refreshment table talking to another Auror. Now was his only chance.

Lucius deftly made his way through the crown of party goers, dropping his glass of fire whisky on a tray as he passed, out to the patio doors Miss Granger had disappeared through. He saw her a few steps out on the patio, her face pointed towards the sky. He wasn't fooled though. Her whole body had gone rigid and he was sure that her hand was resting on her wand, ready to draw it at moment's notice. It seemed the war had had a positive impact on her in that regard.

"Miss Granger," Lucius drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy," she replied in strained voice, he body turned slightly toward him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just wanted to get some fresh air," he said in his familiar haughty drawl.

"And what, pray tell, made you come all the way across the room to do so? I'm quite sure that there was a door closer to where you were standing," she replied with cold eyes.

Lucius smirked. She really was as smart as Draco said she was. She had beaten his son on all his marks at Hogwarts. At the time he had been livid when he learned that his son was being outsmarted by a mud blood, but now he could see that she would make a great partner for his son. "You're observant as always Miss Granger."

"I have a habit of keeping an eye on people who watched while I was tortured," she said coldly.

"Come now, Miss Granger. That was two years ago, surely you can forgive and forget by now. Your friend Potter has, why can't you?"

Hermione's eyes seemed to be measuring him and it rankled him that he was waiting for a mud blood to find him worthy to breath her space. He nearly sneered at her, but managed to keep his face straight. Draco sure as hell better make good of the opportunity he was hoping to make for him here.

"I can forgive Mr. Malfoy, but never forget," she said coldly.

He smirked at her then. Perhaps she was even more worthy than he thought for his son. That Gryffindor mentality hadn't made her soft. Although that would make this harder than he thought.

"Was there something you wanted?"

Lucius reminded himself that sometime in the future this girl would be his daughter-in-law so it wouldn't do to hex her into oblivion. Draco would never forgive him.

"My wife was thinking of donating to one of your causes," he started.

She gave a very unladylike snort and turned to face the other direction. "Just to help the Malfoy name I'm sure."

Lucius couldn't stop the sneer that crossed his face. They had of course given away a small fortune in an attempt to bolster the Malfoy name to where it was in good standing again. It had helped little, but they wouldn't stop trying until the Malfoy name was restored to its former glory.

"Does it matter where the funds come from Miss Granger? Galleons are galleons."

She gave very delicate huff. "I suppose not, Mr. Malfoy. Tell her to come by my office at the Ministry any time and I will have everything ready for her."

"Excellent." Now to just inform Narcissa. She would be conveniently indisposed that day. Draco would have to go in her stead. It was a start and it would get them talking. So far Draco had shown a remarkable inability to just pursue her like a normal man. He through briefly of trying to get her to come by the Manor, but he knew that would be futile. She wouldn't want to return to the scene of the crime he supposed, although she would have to get over it in the near future.

"I'll take my leave then," he said. "Good night Miss Granger."

She gave a nod and returned to looking out over the grounds. He knew that was all he was going to get and even though it infuriated him to be summarily dismissed so, he went inside to find his wife. He just hoped Draco didn't bollix this up.

Hermione let out a breath as Lucius Malfoy slipped back inside. She didn't doubt that they wanted to try and help their name along some more. They were still whispered about on the street as followers of Voldemort. He was right though, galleons were galleons. There was no use trying to tell them they couldn't donate. Maybe she could get her to donate to her House Elf Legislation fund that she was doing. A small smile graced her lips. It was unlikely but she would do her best.

Hermione sighed and made her way back inside. Her eyes immediately sought out Ron and Harry, who seemed to be in a rather passionate discussion with the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione didn't really feel like joining them, she'd had several conversations with Kingsley over the course of the night. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she worked with him. She admitted to herself that, conversation with Lucius Malfoy aside, she was getting rather bored. Hermione did enjoy wearing a dress every once in a while, just like any woman, but she would much rather be sitting at home in her sweats with a thick tome and a cup of hot tea.

Her eyes darted around the room and encountered a pale blond head. Draco Malfoy was talking to someone she didn't know, a glass clutched in his hand. She studied him for a moment, wondering what it was that she was looking for. He seemed to carry himself different from when she last saw him. She wasn't sure if it was exactly in the way he was standing or in the air around him. He seemed much more mature than his Hogwarts days, but then he was at least twenty now. She wasn't sure exactly what he had been doing since the war. They weren't exactly friends, so couldn't just go up to him and ask him what he had been up to. Her studying did not seem to go unnoticed as a pair of gray eyes looked up suddenly from the man he was talking to and latched onto hers.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat, at the intensity of them. The rest of the room faded into the background and Hermione couldn't tear her gaze away. She didn't know how long their eyes were locked, but suddenly someone brushed her arm and she jumped slightly only to see Ron standing beside her.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?"

Hermione felt an irrational flash of irritation at him for having interrupting with what equated to a staring contest with Draco Malfoy. "Don't call me babe, Ronald, and yes I am quite ready to go."

Hermione's dress swished around her feet as her and Ron walked to the exit. She felt a pair of eyes staring into the back of her head and looked around to see Draco still watching her, until Ron pulled her through the doors.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait between chapters on this. My muse was incredibly reluctant to let me write on this, even though I sat down many times trying to get it out. I have several more stories that I'm working on right now, with my one of my fav couples, Hermione/Remus, so my muse has been putting all its effort into that. I'll try and work on this as much as I can so there won't be as much wait between chapters. Until then, enjoy. And as always I'd love to read your reviews, with ideas, criticisms or anything. Thank you!

Chapter 2

Hermione sat down at her desk and shuffled the papers around until she found what she was looking for. She was getting a proposition packet ready for Mrs. Malfoy when she came by. It had been several days since the victory ball and she wanted to have it ready. She had thought spitefully for a moment that she could just make Mrs. Malfoy wait when she came by, but she didn't want her not donate simply because she was being childish.

No, Hermione needed to put the past behind her and forgive as Lucius Malfoy had said. She wouldn't ever forget the time she spent under Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, but she could forgive them. She hadn't thought about that night in months, and yet since her chance meeting with Lucius Malfoy and subsequent staring contest with Draco, she felt she couldn't push it into the back of her mind like she used to. Hermione had to admit to herself that the rest of the family looked simply awful on that night. Draco had not wanted to point the finger to them, and she knew if any of them tried to stop what was happening they would have been given the same treatment she had. Hermione knew this intellectually, but she couldn't quite shake down the years of taunts and hexes sent her way via Draco. She also knew though that he wasn't able to kill Dumbledore, and his tries were only because his family had been threatened.

Hermione didn't know what she would do in that situation. She guessed she could never really know unless she was actually put there. She did understand his need to protect his family even if it had been his father's fault for getting them in with Voldemort in the first place. The faults of the father did not fall on the son though. She sighed significantly as she pulled together all the information she had on several charities she had put together. One for house elves, although she severely doubted that Mrs. Malfoy would donate to the Fair Treatment of House Elves Act. Hermione had finally come to the conclusion that she couldn't just give clothes to all the elves, that some were genuinely treated fairly. What she was trying to do was offer options to the elves who were treated unfairly like Dobby. She also pulled all her information on werewolves where she was trying to get the wolfs bane potion sent to werewolves for free. They really needed more supporters for that one, and she genuinely hoped that Mrs. Malfoy would donate. Even if she was just donating to help her family name with the Ministry.

Hermione got everything ready and just shuffled papers around. She couldn't concentrate, and she'd found that she'd been having trouble ever since the stupid ball. She sighed to herself and looked at the clock. It was late enough that she could take an early lunch. She was sure her supervisor had already left for his own lunch. She doubted he would say anything even if he was there. Hermione was loath to admit it, but being Harry Potter's best friend did have it's perks.

Hermione made her way to the lift and after a boring ride packed with people who'd also had the same idea as her, she made it to the atrium. She was debating going to Diagon Alley, or stripping her robes and stepping out into muggle London.

"Granger!"

Hermione turned around to see who it was calling her name, when she saw a white blond head in front of one of the floos. Draco Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course, she would send her son instead of coming herself. Hermione inexplicably found herself quite nervous, and briefly thought of fleeing into muggle London and pretending she hadn't heard him.

It was of course, pointless, since he was already making his way towards her across the atrium.

"Granger," Draco said with a neutral look on his face. "My mother sent me to get the information for the charities."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in a show of skepticism she was trying hard to feel. "I was under the impression she would come by my office so we could discuss her options."

"Tell me about them then," Draco said. His father had told him in a voice that brooked no argument, that this was his chance to reconnect with the girl, and he better not blow his chances. He knew it had taken a lot for his father to get over the fact that he was completely in love with a mud blood, but get over it he had. He knew this was his father's way of making things up to him that happened during the war.

Hermione huffed a little and wanted to stomp her foot. "I'm leaving for lunch."

"Then you can tell me about it over lunch," Draco said, taking her arm and leading her to one of the floos.

Hermione felt completely gob smacked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Look," Draco said through gritted teeth. Did she have to make this so hard? Merlin, he just wanted to go to lunch with her. "I have to come down here on my lunch break so I can get mother information on one of _your_ charities. Mother is going to be giving away a lot of money, so the least you can do is tell me about it while I get something to eat. This is also my lunch break."

Hermione flushed slightly with embarrassment. It was true that they would probably be giving away quite a few galleons and even if it was just for looks. Wasn't that the reason most wealthy people donated anyway?

Draco watched her blush and thought he'd never seen her more beautiful. He smirked slightly and grabbed a handful of floo powder, calling out his favorite place in Diagon Alley, grabbing Hermione's arm as he stepped in with her.

When they stepped out, Draco put a hand on the small of her back, leading her to his favorite table. Hermione looked around as she looked at the small, upscale restaurant. It was very intimate. Draco led her right to a table. Hermione nearly rolled her eyes. Of course he would have a table at place like this.

They sat down at the table and Hermione picked up a menu and looked it over, taking glances at the man seated across from her. She could tell that he matured quite a bit since they'd been to Hogwarts together. He really was quite handsome, with his incredibly blond hair and grey eyes. His eyes flicked up to catch her looking at him, and Hermione felt her face heat again as she darted eyes back down to her menu.

Draco smirked as he caught her looking at him. This was good.

"So are you and Weasley still together?" Draco asked as he set his menu down.

Hermione nodded briefly not looking up from her menu.

"What's he doing these days?"

Hermione finally looked up from her menu with a raised eyebrow. What was his reason for asking all these personal questions?

"Look Granger, I'm just trying to make small talk. If you don't want to talk we can just sit here in silence."

Hermione sighed quietly. He was right. She didn't want to sit there in silence, it would be incredibly awkward.

"He's been keeper for the Chudley Cannons for the past year, after he went through training."

Draco nodded. "That would be the reason they were so awful this past season then."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She really shouldn't expect any better from Draco Malfoy. He would always hate Ron. "I heard you were at Gringott's?"

Draco nodded at her. "It's sufficiently interesting."

Hermione wasn't quite sure what to say to that. She searched around for something to say. "Are you still with Parkinson?"

Draco shuddered a little. "No, thank Merlin."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "That bad?"

"Worse."

Hermione chuckled a little. "Why were you with her in the first place?"

"Father liked her. Plus she was a good lay."

Hermione nearly choked on the drink of water she swallowing. She managed to get it down before glaring at him, but really who was she kidding? This was Draco Malfoy, he wasn't going to change his blunt honesty just because he was having lunch with her.

Draco seemed to be amused by her since he was smiling at little bit. Hermione didn't know what to think of that, but she was saved from commenting when the waiter came by and took their order, but they were once again relatively alone.

"So what have you been doing since Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Draco was slightly surprised that she asked. "Working mostly. Father is trying to groom me for the family business once he steps down, but that won't be for some time yet."

Hermione nodded to him. When she'd seen his father at the ball he'd still looked quite vital. "I can't imagine your father stepping down anytime soon." He didn't seem like the type that would just sit back and let things happen.

Draco nodded. "Hence the job at Gringott's. How's working for the Ministry?"

"I like it. I'm making a difference."

Draco smirked at her. Of course she was. He remembered a time in Hogwarts when she tried to free all the elves. "Still campaigning for house elves Granger?"

"Sometimes. One of the charities I'm trying to start up is for house elves."

Draco smirked as she started to tell him about it. It really was quite brilliant. She'd given up trying to free all the elves and was instead trying to give them choices, so if the family they served was cruel to them then they would have a place to go and be able to find another family that would treat them with respect, or if they wanted it they could be freed and work for a wage. It would require getting several laws passed through Wizengamot and mucking up hundreds of years of tradition. Draco wasn't sure that his mother would go for it, but he could tell that Hermione was passionate about it.

Hermione paused momentarily in her speech about house elves as the waiter came by and took their orders.

Hermione was surprised when Draco politely asked about the charity she had going for werewolves.

"You know about that?"

Draco nodded. "The goblins aren't quite as picky as to who they hire. We have a few werewolves working at Gringott's."

Hermione nodded. Since the war people were incredibly wary of werewolves because of Greyback's involvement with Voldemort, but it was also set off by Lupin's involvement with the side of the light. Most people still thought of werewolves as dark creatures. Hermione launched into her speech about werewolves, telling Draco that she was trying to get the Wolfsbane potion to every werewolf that she could, since most of them couldn't afford the ready made potion. The Wolfsbane potion required quite a bit of skill to make, and even if the could the ingredients themselves were still expensive. Most werewolves were unemployed and made their money doing odd jobs like Lupin had. Hermione was trying to get a law passed through the Wizengamot that would make discrimination against werewolves illegal.

Draco studied Hermione closely as their food was brought out to them. He could tell that she felt passionately about both of her charities, but he wasn't sure which one his mother would donate to. He knew that both her and father were trying their best to bring back up the family name from the war, but they were still thought of as Death Eaters by most of the Wizarding community.

"I remember Professor Lupin," Draco said quietly. "He was a good teacher."

Hermione nodded sadly., and decided not to comment on what he had said about Professor Lupin during third year. She didn't want to start a fight, so it was best to leave the past behind them. "I see Teddy on a regular basis since Harry was named his godfather. He looks just like his father, but he inherited his mother's metamorphagis skill."

Draco nodded. "How's the great Potter these days?"

Hermione tried not to show the surprise on her face that he would ask after Harry, but she realized that he was trying to direct the conversation away from such depressing topics.

"He's doing great. Ginny and Harry are planning for their wedding. Harry as you probably know was accepted into the Auror department. Ginny is playing for the Harpies."

"They did rather well last season."

Hermione smiled. She knew that was as close to compliment she would get out of him for any of the Weasley's. She also noticed that it was exactly the opposite of what he'd said about Ron's team.

Hermione dug into her food and tried not to watch Draco as he ate. He had impeccable manners, so incredibly different from Ron. Ron put his face as close to his plate as he could get and practically inhaled his food. She knew his mother tried to teach him manners, but apparently they hadn't stuck. She was quite sure he'd gotten worse since their years at Hogwarts.

They finished their food in silence, although Hermione realized that it wasn't awkward at all, and that they had had quite a pleasant conversation.

Draco asked for the check and paid, waving off Hermione's protests that she could pay for her own lunch.

"I'll meet you back here on say, Friday?" Draco asked. "I'll have an answer from mother then."

Hermione nodded. "Noon. I'll bring the paperwork for her to sign."

Draco smirked, realizing that he'd just gotten another lunch date with her even if she didn't consider them dates.

Hermione went through the floo back to the atrium at the Ministry and then returned to her desk. She could finally concentrate on her work, and went through quite a bit of paperwork. Before she knew it, five o'clock rolled around and Hermione was packing up to bring her work home with her.

Hermione apparated straight to the front door of the flat she shared with Ron. She opened the door to find Ron already home, and in the shower if the clothes scattered all over the floor were any indication. Hermione suppressed a growl of frustration and went to get dinner started.

"Hey babe," Ron said from the doorway, dressed only in a towel.

"Ronald," Hermione said.

"How was your day at work?"

Hermione supposed she should tell him. He would only hear it from someone else and then he would be angry at her for not saying anything.

"I had lunch with Draco Malfoy."

There was silence for a minute, and Hermione looked over her shoulder to see that Ron's face and ears were a rather unflattering shade of red.

"Why?" He ground out.

"His mother is looking for charities to give to. Lucius approached me at the ball. I was under the impression that it would be Narcissa that would stop by, but she sent Draco to get the information. He took me to lunch while I explained the charities to him." Hermione did her best to keep her voice incredibly bland. She knew that would be the only way to calm Ron down.

"You don't need their filthy Death Eater money!" Ron nearly shouted.

Hermione turned to face him, her back to the food she had been preparing for dinner. "I assure you Ronald that I actually do. I don't care where the money comes from as long as I get what I need. Draco was incredibly pleasant over lunch, so I see no reason to not return the courtesy."

Ron was silent for a several moments. "I just don't like it 'Mione. I don't like them. They don't do anything unless it benefits them."

Hermione went back to chopping the ingredients for dinner. "I'm quite sure they're only donating to show the world that they no longer have their old prejudices, but galleons are galleons. The money they donate will go a long way to helping out."

Ron huffed but finally conceded her point. "Well it was only one lunch."

Hermione sighed loudly. "I'm having lunch with him again on Friday so I can hand over all the paperwork for his mother to sign."

"I don't see how you can stand to be so close to him after what they did to you," Ron said angrily. Hermione knew that he only meant the best, but there was only so much that she could take.

"I assure you Ron that I can take care of myself quite well. We're meeting in a crowded place. Besides it wasn't him that tortured me. It was his aunt. I know the difference."

"But he stood there while you were tortured by his own aunt!"

"Yes I know." Hermione sighed. "He would have been given the same treatment had he tried to stop her. Now I would like it if you would go get dressed so we can sit down and have dinner."

Hermione heard him stomp off and she knew that she hadn't heard the last of it from him.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Hey look! An update! *Gasp* I decided that I really couldn't make you wait to much longer betweens updates since I made you wait so long last time. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to your reviews but I thought you might appreciate an update more. Thank you to everyone who did review, added this to favorites or story alerts. I squeal every time I check my e-mail and notice that someone new has added this story to their alert list. Also this chapter is completely un-betaed so any mistakes are my own. My usual beta is so busy with her new job that she hasn't the time to look over this for me, so if you see any mistakes they are my own, and I'm really sorry. All right, I'll quit blathering on and let you read the chapter. Please review, it feeds my muse!

Chapter 3

Draco thought that the rest of Wednesday and Thursday went by slowly. He tried to bury himself in his work for Gringott's but it wasn't helping quite as much as he would like. He kept thinking of Hermione and how beautiful she was when she blushed.

So on Thursday night Draco found himself at the Manor going over the charities with his mother. His mother had listened to each of them, and even listened to him tell her how passionate Hermione was about each of her charities, and the laws she was trying to get passed through the Wizengamot.

"She seems like a very passionate woman," his mother commented carefully.

Draco nodded his agreement. "She's wasted on Weasley." Draco couldn't fathom what she saw in him.

"Well then," his mother said with an arched eyebrow. "You'll just have to steal her away won't you?"

She said this with such utter confidence and certainty that Draco couldn't help but grin. He had been a Slytherin after all, and he always got what he wanted.

"Now," his mother said, giving him a stern look. "You better give me many grandchildren when this is over."

Draco smirked. "I don't think that Granger is the type to give up her career and stay home to raise the kids."

His mother actually smiled at that. "No I don't believe so." His mother seemed lost in her memories. "She's a very strong woman. I can't imagine her doing anything she doesn't want to do."

Draco smirked. "Which is how I'll get her away from Weasley."

His mother had a smirk on her face to match his. "Good, Draco." She watched as he got up to walk out of the room, other things on his mind. Her eyes stayed on the door he disappeared out of until she felt an hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the face of her husband.

He had a small smile on his face as he looked down at her. "I never thought we would be plotting with our son on how to tie a mud blood to him."

Narcissa's smile fell a little. "Yes, things have changed."

Lucius went to sit beside her, one of his hands coming to rest on her thighs. "She will make him very happy though. If she had been a pureblood I would have offered a contract for her by Draco's fifth year."

Narcissa let herself smile a little at that. "Yes quite right too. But he will be happy with the girl, and she is very intelligent and powerful. They are very well matched. Their children will be quite an addition to the household."

"I don't doubt that," Lucius said, remembering the way she had greeted him at the ball. "I don't doubt that at all."

Narcissa smiled at her husband and how much he had changed since the war. She knew that he still held some of the same prejudices that he held during the war, but he had worked hard on changing for her and for his son. Narcissa knew that he had been only doing what he'd thought best for Draco at the time. It had been no different from what his father had done to him at Draco's age. He had had it even worse that Draco did. She knew that Lucius loved his son, which is why he was allowing him to pursue a muggle-born when before he would have rather snapped his own wand that to allow it, let alone help Draco catch her. Narcissa was incredibly proud of him for putting his prejudices aside to permit Draco a chance at happiness.

Now all they had to worry about was that stupid Weasley.

* * *

Draco straightened his robes and walked up to Granger's office. He'd slipped out of work early enough to come get her. He was hoping he could get all the paperwork signed and done so he could take her out to lunch without talking about work. He wanted to get to know her more than simple observations. They weren't in school anymore, so he could be friends with her.

The mere word made Draco want to curl his lip into a sneer, but he and his mother had agreed that she needed to trust him first before she would even consider dating him. So lunch that had nothing to do with work was a good place to start. Maybe they could make it a common occurrence a couple time a week.

Draco made his way to the Magical Creatures department and found her office. Her door was open and she was hunched over it doing paperwork. He took a minute to study her. Her hair had been pulled back into a bun, but several wisps had escaped and were framing her face. She wore very little make-up, and Draco liked that about her. He was tired of the pureblood tarts that were always painted up. She wore nice form fitting robes that were still professional. She'd come a long way from the bushy-haired buck-toothed girl that had shown up in her first year at Hogwarts.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?"

Draco couldn't stop the smile that graced his face. "Just enjoying the view."

Hermione's eyebrows crinkled together as if she were confused. Draco let out a small chuckle and went to sit on the other side of her desk. He put his feet up on the corner of her desk.

"By all means," she said dryly. "Make yourself at home."

"Lighten up Granger," he said he said with a wink. "So my mother picked a charity."

"Oh," she said, her face visibly brightened as she started to push paperwork out of the way so she could put her full attention on Draco. Draco nearly smirked as he saw what she was doing.

"Yes. She picked the werewolf one."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Perfect. We could really use the funds."

"How many people do you have working for you in this?" Draco asked politely. He could care less about werewolf rights, but he could tell she was passionate about it, so he would listen to her. He actually was a little curious about how much work she was doing for it.

"Just a few. Its really my own charity that I started when I couldn't get the Wizengamot to recognize that the laws against werewolves are rather outdated. It's still hard for most werewolves to get work, and with that, even harder for them to pay for the Wolfsbane potion. Until I can get the laws passed the money will really help to get the Wolfsbane to the werewolves who can't afford it."

Draco smiled and took the papers out of his pocket, resizing them to their normal size before handing them to Hermione. Hermione smiled at him happily before checking to make sure they were signed at the appropriate places before she looked at the amount.

Hermione's heart nearly stopped, and she was sure that her eyes had gone comically wide, but she couldn't help it. The number of zero's behind the number seemed to be a mistake.

Hermione looked up at Draco, and he almost chuckled at the interesting shade of white her skin seemed to take on.

"Is this right?"

Draco merely chuckled at her and nodded his head.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She jumped up from her seat across from him and shrieked.

"Merlin's balls, Granger! Kill my ear drums will you?"

Hermione couldn't stop the happy bouncing she was doing and ran around her desk and threw herself into Draco's arms.

Draco could barely believe his luck. He had Granger in his arms, bouncing happily against him, rubbing her body against his. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head in to smell her hair. It was still as bushy as ever, but the frizz wasn't as bad as before. He knew she usually kept it pulled back in prim bun for work, but with her bouncing, she'd shaken a few of the front curls loose. It smelled of vanilla and flowers.

Hermione pulled out of his arms a happy smile on her face. "I can do so much with this! I could purchase a piece of property for the werewolves to change on, and make Wolfsbane potion for years!"

Draco couldn't help the happy smiled that graced his face. "Let's go celebrate Granger."

Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it was just past time for her to leave for lunch. She nodded at him, not being able to keep the smile off her face. Her mind automatically started thinking of the property she could get and the sturdy structure she could erect for the werewolves to change in. Like Professor Lupin, most werewolves didn't trust themselves even when they were under Wolfsbane, and they often shackled themselves in the middle of the forest, or locked themselves in basements, anywhere they could get. With this money she could have a sturdy building built in the middle of a forest where the werewolves could change without a chance of harming anyone.

Draco could tell that Hermione was lost in her thoughts, but the smile was still firmly in place on her face, so he didn't complain. Her ushered her down to the atrium and through the floo to the same place he'd taken her last time they went to lunch. It was his favorite and he knew she liked a food, so it his best guess. As soon as they were ushered to Draco ordered a bottle of champagne.

"What's this for?" Hermione asked as soon the champagne was poured.

"To toast your success," Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione couldn't help but be ecstatic as they toasted.

"So what do you plan to do with the money Granger?" Draco asked. He sat silently, listening to her as she babbled on about Wolfsbane and buildings, the happy look never leaving her face.

* * *

Hermione left the meeting, slightly jaded, her face set in angry lines. No one would listen to her! She had been trying to get the Minister and several Department Heads to listen to her plans for changes in the laws. Again. And again, as soon as she started in about the unfair treatment of werewolves, they tuned her out and told her that werewolves were still considered dark creatures and therefore had little rights. She'd even told them her plans for her charity and her considerable funding, but they hadn't listened to her.

Hermione reentered her office with an angry sigh. At least she had lunch to look forward to. It had been almost three weeks since Draco had given her the papers from his mother, and since then they'd gotten together a few times a week to have lunch. Hermione found his humor and intelligence a refreshing contrast to everyone she was around on a daily basis.

Malfoy had changed a lot since Hogwarts. He had grown into a man that was very well read on a number of subjects, with a quick wit, and biting humor. They had discussed a number of topics on their lunches together, new advances in the magical world, Ministry policy, to old classmates at Hogwarts and their respective friends and family. Besides a few ill-aimed jabs at Ron, Hermione got along well with him. He'd even mostly refrained from saying anything bad about Harry. He was a little crass at times, but Hermione didn't expect anything different from him. She enjoyed their lunches immensely.

Hermione knew it was ultimately a horrible thing for her to do, but she couldn't help comparing him to Ron. Malfoy always ate with impeccable manners and he was a perfect gentleman to her. If not for her insisting on occasion, Malfoy would always pay for her lunch. He never shoved his food in his mouth as if he were starving, and he never talked with his mouth full. He never blathered on about topics that she had no interest in, always engaging her in conversation that was both fun and intellectually stimulating.

Ron had been incredibly infuriated to learn that she had been going to lunch with Malfoy on a regular basis. He had yelled and told her that Malfoys never did anything out of the goodness of their hearts, that he wanted something from her. Hermione had rolled her eyes at him and told him that if he'd wanted something he would have tried to get it before now. Ron needed to grow up and forget petty school rivalries. What could he possibly want from her anyway? There was nothing she had that he would want. Hermione admitted that the thought had crossed her mind for a minute, but she'd immediately dismissed it. Ron had insisted that she would regret ever going anywhere with Draco before he'd stormed out of the house in a pique of frustration.

Hermione busied herself with paperwork until it was time to leave for lunch. She found herself slipping out a few minutes early so she could meet with Malfoy. It was a ritual that she'd found herself doing more and more. She would have felt guilty for skipping out early, but she did more work than anyone else in her department, along with her own side projects.

Hermione went to the same restaurant they usually went to, and sat down at their table. As soon as the waiter came by, Hermione ordered a bottle of wine and quickly drank her first glass before pouring another.

"Wow Granger, getting drunk before the end of lunch time? I'm surprised at you."

Hermione snorted and took another swig of wine as Draco sat down across from her. "Really Granger what's wrong?"

Hermione sighed and she felt her whole body slump. "No one will even give my ideas any thought! I've been trying to get the Minister and several department heads with me on changing the laws against werewolves, but it's impossible! As soon as I start talking about it, they shut down and refuse to even think about it. They still consider werewolves dark creatures, even though they're perfectly normal witches and wizards twenty-nine days out of the month!"

Draco listened to Hermione rant over her bosses at the Ministry and realized this was the perfect time to tell her about the job his father wanted to offer her.

Draco waited until she'd talked herself out, and immediately gulped the rest of her wine. Draco realized with a start that she was on her way to getting drunk. He beckoned the waiter over to take their order and thought about what he was going to say to her. He didn't want to come off like he was insulting the work she'd put into her job for the past year.

"Have you ever thought that maybe your talents are wasted at the Ministry?" Draco asked quietly.

Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever given thought to finding another job? You're obviously not happy with what you're doing now, and your talents are being wasted there."

"What else would I do though?"

"Have you ever thought of doing research?"

Hermione considered him quizzically. She had given thought to doing her own research on the side, but the demands on her time were always so many, that she had never been able to pursue the projects she wanted. She was so intent on making a difference that she'd put her own ideas on the back burner. She'd always been interested in research and different new developments in the magical world, doing her best to keep up with each new charm and potion that came out.

"Why are you asking?" Hermione said.

Draco took a deep breath. "My father has noticed that we've been having lunch together frequently. He wanted me to approach you about a job. He recently bought a company that has a research and development department. He'd like you to head it."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Me?"

Draco nodded. His father had come to him with idea when he told him about the problems Hermione had been having at work. His father had intended to sell the company, but he said that Hermione might be just what he needed to get it up and running again. After the war many companies had fallen into different states of disorder. His father had taken many opportunities to buy some of these companies and get them running again, before selling them. He'd said though, that having Hermione in the research department might actually make more money than if he'd sold it. He also said that it would be a great way for Draco to get even closer to Hermione, and if things didn't work out, then they would at least make a good deal of money from her research, and his father was nothing if not opportunistic.

"My father appreciates intelligence, and he knows that you are nothing if not intelligent and hard working."

Hermione wasn't sure how surprised to feel. She was sure that Malfoy senior had many contacts still at the Ministry and kept his fingers in all kinds of pies so to speak, so she wasn't surprised to know that he knew of how hard she worked. She was always ahead in her Department, and went over the top to try and help any way she could.

"I don't know Draco," she said deep in thought.

Draco was slightly surprised at her use of his first name, but that told him about uncertain she was about the whole thing.

Draco reached across the table and put his hand on top of hers, delighting in the feel of her soft skin against his fingertips. "Listen Granger, I don't need an answer right away. Give it some thought. Just remember that you could also keep up your charity while you're doing this. My father would be willing to negotiate with you for all kinds of things. It will be a lot of hard work at first since the department is in quite a state of disaster, but after you get it up and running, you'll be able to do things on your own timetable."

The offer was incredibly alluring, but she wasn't sure how everyone would feel about it. Especially Ron.

Hermione sure had a lot of thinking to do.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Co.

**Author's Note: **At bottom.

Chapter 4

Hermione sat in her dressing gown in middle of her living room a book forgotten in front of her. It was now Saturday and it had been three days since Draco had told her about the job. They hadn't had any contact since then besides the owl she'd sent him on Friday telling him that she was to busy to go to lunch. She actually hadn't been, but out of guilt she'd work right through lunch until the time she'd gone home. She didn't know what to do about the job offer. She realized that yes, she would love to do research and development. She loved knowledge and learning, and she felt complete when she was doing these things.

What was stopping her was who she would be working for. She liked Draco, thought of him as a friend even. She didn't trust, or even like his father. Draco had alluded to the fact that his father had changed quite a bit since the war, even going so far to say that his father had apologized to him for the things he'd done to his son. Draco wasn't incredibly forthcoming though, and Hermione hadn't wanted to push. Draco had said that she could negotiate with him about the points of her employment and Hermione would want it in writing, as she was sure Draco's father would.

Hermione needed more information to go on before she made a decision, so she decided to owl Draco about the specifics. Or should she owl Lucius Malfoy directly? Hermione wasn't sure. She wavered over the decision before decided that she'd rather owl Draco and tell him that she was indecisive. She needed more specifics before she would be able to make a decision.

Hermione had yet to even tell Ron about the job offer. He had been gone all day in training and said that he would probably be gone far into the night as he planned to go out with a few of his fellow Quidditch players after practice ended. Hermione quickly penned Draco a letter and folded up the parchment calling her black owl Eris over to her. She had been a gift from her parents when she'd graduated from Hogwarts. She'd named her Eris after having her for a few days and realized that in line with her other pet, Crookshanks, Eris was incredibly finicky and didn't like certain people coming into her home. She'd rather adopted Hermione as he own, and she barely tolerated Ron. Hermione snorted as she wondered what she would make of Malfoy.

"Here Eris," Hermione said softly.

Eris flew over to land on the back of the chair and stuck her foot out.

Hermione smiled at her. "This goes to Draco Malfoy. Don't be to hard on him okay?"

Eris gave a hoot and went over to the window Hermione opened for her. Hermione was at a loss at what to do until Eris came back so she pulled out some paperwork that she had to do for the Ministry but she didn't get much done. She was still sitting in her chair when Ron stumbled in, and she could tell that he was slightly drunk. Hermione didn't move on her perch from her chair, merely watched as he stumbled over to the couch across from her.

"Hey babe," he said with a goofy smile.

Hermione didn't feel quite the joy that he did, but she managed to smile at him and ask how his night went.

"Great! I really think we have a chance this coming season," he said. He started going off about their new beater and Hermione tried to follow it, but she never understood a lot of the Quidditch moves that Ron had memorized.

Finally even Ron noticed that she wasn't truly listening to him. "What's bothering you?"

Hermione sighed and realized that she would have to tell him eventually about the job offer, but she wasn't looking forward to this confrontation, especially since Ron had a few drinks in him. Hermione had nothing against having a few drinks, but it tended to make Ron even more hot headed that he was usually. She supposed that it was as good a time as ever to tell him though, since he was asking.

"I've been offered a job to head a research and development part of a company," Hermione said slowly.

Ron's face looked surprised for minute. "What about your job at the Ministry?"

Hermione sighed. "You know it's starting to frustrate me." Hermione had told him and Harry many times about the bureaucracy at the Ministry and how she could never get her ideas heard. They had been sympathetic, but hadn't really had any advice to give her.

Ron nodded, but didn't seem to understand. "So you're considering this other offer? Who is it from?"

Hermione knew that as soon as she answered the question Ron would blow up. "Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione watched Ron's face turn slightly red as the information seemed to sink into his brain. "You can't tell me you're actually considering working for that slimy git?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, actually I am. I've gotten to know Draco quite a bit over these past few weeks and he's changed since his time at Hogwarts. He doesn't talk a lot about what went on during the war, but I can tell that it had quite an impact on his entire family."

Ron abruptly stood up and swayed a little, but managed to stay on his feet. "You can't even be thinking about this Hermione! Malfoy stood there while you were tortured! He watched and didn't so much as bat an eye! Now you're thinking about working for that Death Eater scum!"

Hermione closed her eyes for a minute. She knew this would come up, and they'd had several tiffs about her just having lunch with Draco, so she'd known this wouldn't be easy. She had thought it out quite thoroughly though as she was wont to do. She wouldn't idly quit her job and go to work for someone else without thinking it through at least several times.

"Sit down Ronald," Hermione scolded. Ron looked at her for a long moment before finally sitting and staring at her. "I haven't committed to anything yet, and I don't even have all of the details. I'm waiting on an owl from Draco right now, so his father can tell me more about the job. I know that you don't want me working for Lucius Malfoy, and frankly I'm wary of it as well. If I can secure a contract with him though, I can make sure I wouldn't be researching anything I don't want to. I could be in charge of my own department Ronald! I could have the freedom to research anything I want! This is an opportunity that won't come by again. Lucius Malfoy might have been a Death Eater, but he's not a stupid man. He knows that I can turn his department around and bring him in an ample amount of money."

Ron's face seemed to turn a few more shades of red that it was previously. "How about when he had you tortured? Does that factor into your thought process?"

Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "I didn't say I was going to trust him! This is the opportunity of a lifetime! My own department Ron! Think about it! I could spend more time researching things that I've had ideas about for years! This is my dream job, of course I've thought about it, but it wasn't Lucius Malfoy that tortured me, it was Bellatrix. We both know that at the time, he didn't give a thought to a mud blood being tortured in his home. We also know that had he said anything, either he or his son would have been tortured in my place. I can't fault him for wanting to protect his family. Yes, he was Death Eater, but it's time to put that behind us. He gave up quite a few of his fellow Death Eaters after the war, and had it not been for Narcissa, Harry would be dead!"

Hermione took a deep breath finally, realizing that she hadn't breathed at all through her rant. She glared at Ronald, wondering how he could be faulting her for thinking about taking a job that would be her dream.

"He's a slimy bastard Hermione, and if you take this job, you'll regret it," he said finally, getting up and stalking into the bedroom, slamming their door behind him.

Hermione sighed and rubbed the sides of her head at her temples where she was sure her headache was forming. Was she making a mistake even thinking about this job? It was true that she didn't trust Lucius Malfoy, although she did want to give him a chance. She didn't want to believe that he had an ulterior motive to hire her.

Hermione was slightly startled when Eris flew back in the window with a piece of parchment attached to leg. She landed on the arm of Hermione's chair and stuck her leg out, hooting at her to hurry. Hermione rolled her eyes and untied the parchment, allowing Eris to fly over to her perch and begin preening herself.

Hermione unrolled the parchment and quickly read the words that were on the page.

_Granger,_

_What the bloody hell is wrong with your owl? It's just like you to have an owl that would try to peck my bloody fingers off!_

_Father wanted me to invite you over to lunch tomorrow so you can talk to him about the job. He'd like to negotiate a contract with you. If you can make it around one please floo back, don't send that bloody bird again. _

Hermione glanced up at Eris to see the bird preening her wings haughtily. Hermione rolled her eyes at her and sighed. There was no negotiating with Eris.

Hermione quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and threw some floo power in the fireplace and called out "Malfoy Manor!"

She stuck her head in the fireplace quickly. "Draco?"

She quickly saw him come into her line of site. "Granger. So can you make it tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded. "Sorry about Eris, she's a bit petulant sometimes."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "She tried to bite my bloody finger off!"

"Oh quit being a baby," Hermione said. "I'll see you tomorrow at one."

Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace before he could say anything, dusting the ashes off of her where they'd stuck to her clothes.

She had a meeting to get ready for.

_* * *_

Draco waited anxiously by the floo, waiting for Hermione to come through. It was almost one and Draco knew that Hermione would never be late.

He had told his father that he was keeping Hermione out of the wing of the house she had been in the last time she had graced their home. Draco didn't want to bring back any bad memories while she was in Malfoy Manor, and his father had agreed with him. He knew that eventually they would have to talk about that horrible day when she had been tortured by his aunt but he didn't want today to be that day. Instead they'd decided to go to his father's study, which was in an entirely different wing of the house. The house elves had prepared a nice lunch for them to take on the terrace, since the weather was nice.

His father had told him that he intended to negotiate a contract with her. He'd already had his solicitors draw up a preliminary one, but Draco had laughingly told him that Granger wouldn't settle for anything less than exactly what she wanted. Draco wasn't sure how this meeting with Granger would go, but he was hopeful that she would be working for his father. It would go a long way in getting closer to her.

Draco stopped himself from pacing, glad for the restraint when the floo activated and Granger came through, vanishing the ashes on her clothes with a flick of her wand.

She gave him a small smile as she saw he was waiting for her.

Draco couldn't help but smile back. She was dressed in a dark grey muggle women's suit that was flattering on her, but Draco couldn't help thinking that she was wearing muggle clothes on purpose. Her heels clacked on the marble as she walked.

"Afternoon Granger," he said.

"Malfoy," she said.

"This way," he said, smirking as he put his hand on the small of her back, pleased when she didn't flinch away from him. She was getting used to him.

Draco escorted her to his father's study and knocked on the sturdy door. He opened when he heard his father call out for them to enter and they made their way into the room.

Lucius stood up when he saw that Draco was escorting Miss Granger in. He couldn't help the slight curl to his lip as he took in her muggle clothes, but he did have to admit, if only to himself, that she looked professional.

"Miss Granger," Lucius said, coming around his desk and offering her his hand.

Hermione took his hand slowly. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Please take a seat," he said, indicating the chair in front of his desk.

Hermione sat herself down and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for Mr. Malfoy to start.

"I thought we could discuss the contract before we have lunch so we could get business out of the way first," Lucius said as he sat himself back behind his desk.

Hermione nodded, slightly grateful that Draco had taken the chair next to hers. She knew that the Malfoys had gone out of their way to change their image since the war, but she still didn't trust his father. Draco had gone out of his way to destroy the image that she'd had of him during the war, but she'd only seen his father at the celebratory ball.

Hermione studied Lucius for a moment as he pulled the papers out of the top drawer and slid them over to her. "I have to ask you Mr. Malfoy. Why me?"

He didn't look surprised by the question, instead intertwining his fingers and laying them atop his desk. A glance to his son, showed that he was slightly interested in his answer as well. "Despite what I usually think of as your unfortunate heritage, I cannot deny that you are a very intelligent witch. I've watched your work for the Ministry, and how efficient and knowledgeable it is. I would be dim-witted of me to ignore it. I know that you have potential that reaches beyond what the Ministry can offer you, and I'm simply taking an opportunity. If you decide to work for me, I have no doubt that you will make me quite a bit richer than I already am. Is that an helpful answer Miss Granger?"

Hermione couldn't help but be surprised at his words. Her quick glance at Draco showed his surprise too.

"That is a standard contract that we can discuss," Lucius stated as she picked them up. "For the first year you will turn in a project of our choosing every four months. You may also work on your own projects, as long as they are approved by me. How you spend your time is entirely up to you, so long as you meet your deadlines. You will earn an annual wage, plus a percentage of the earnings of the potions and charms that go to market. After the first year you will have more freedom to choose your own projects, and your ideas can be used for your yearly projects. We will renegotiate your contract at the end of the year. If at the end of the year you decide you no longer want to work for me, there will be no repercussions, and you will keep the percentage of your earnings your projects."

Hermione felt slightly overwhelmed. She slowly read over the contract, looking for anything that was in there that Lucius hadn't told her about, but it was rather cut and dry. It was exactly as he said. It even had the renegotiation of the contract in there along with the clause should she decided she no longer wanted to work for him.

Hermione looked up from the paper. "I want the right to refuse to do a project you set me should I disagree with it."

Lucius Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you honestly believe that I would set you a project that was against your rather stringent moral code Miss Granger?"

Hermione straightened her spine and stared him down. "I believe Mr. Malfoy, that while I'm getting to know your son, I don't know you in the slightest."

Lucius looked to Draco who smirked at him as if to say 'I told you so.' Lucius let out a small huff and nodded to her, as he took the contract and tapped it with his wand.

Hermione nodded as she looked over the contract again. "It seems to be in order. I'll have my solicitor look it over first thing on Monday and have it owled straight to you right after."

"There are a few people that I decided to keep on after I bought the company. You will be head of this department, so I also expect you to keep them up on their own projects, and keep them in line. They don't have quite as many projects a year as I expect from you, so they will also be at your disposal."

Hermione nodded. "How many people do you have already?"

"Three," Lucius said. "I will hire new people as we need them, but I have already decided to hire at least two more."

Hermione nodded. It wasn't a very big department, but she was comfortable with that. She would be able to get on with the projects that she'd been dreaming about for years. She would see what Lucius had in mind for her first project and go from there. Then she would have see how much spare time she would have. She expected her first project to be something easy, but worth a lot of money to the wizarding world at large. There were plenty of potions that everyday witches and wizards used, and in finding where the market was heading they could find potions that would sell in astronomical amounts.

"I would like to be present at the interview of each additional person you hire," Hermione said_._

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I had thought you would conduct the interviews Miss Granger, and then come to me with your recommendation."

Hermione nodded, letting a small smile slip. "That is agreeable."

Draco couldn't stop the smile that broke across his face. It seemed that Hermione was going to be working for his father, which meant he would be seeing a lot more of her.

Lucius stood up from behind his desk. "Lunch?"

Hermione nodded as she shrunk the contract and put it in her pocket. She wanted her solicitor to look it over thoroughly before she signed it, but it looked like her dream was finally in her grasp. She could get out of the drudgery of the Ministry. The Ministry had seemed like the place for her at first, but she was getting tired of the bureaucracy of the Ministry. She could also spend more time on her Werewolf project.

She smiled at Draco as he escorted her out to the terrace trying to shake off the tingling feeling where his hand rested at the small of her back.

_A.N.: Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay, RL has been pretty crazy lately, but I'm already started on the next chapter. _

_About the contract, I'll confess that I don't know that much about business or contracts so if I'm a little vague on the details (like how much the percentage is that Hermione is getting from her projects) you'll have to forgive me. I decided I'd rather be a little vague than wrong. _

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys inspire me so much, and I nearly shrieked my husband's head off when I realized I'd made it up to 40 reviews. I'm so grateful to everyone who reviews or simply put this on alert. You make writing worthwhile! I'd also like to say that yes, I'm open to anyone's ideas on this story. I'm not promising that I'll put your ideas in, but I will definitely consider them. Take care everyone and please review!_

_Next chapter: Hermione has a talk with Harry._


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Co.

A.N.: Yes another chapter! I'm gonna pop on over and reply to reviews now! Happy reading and please review!

Chapter 5

Hermione sat in her office at the Ministry clutching the missive from her solicitor. She hadn't told her boss she was quitting yet, not until she knew exactly whether or not this job would be worth it for her to quit. She'd gotten into another row with Ron right after she'd gotten back from the Malfoys'. He didn't want her to take the job even after he'd seen the contract. Hermione had shown him how cut and dried it was. Her annual salary would be more than she was making now and that was without the percentage she would make with the potions.

Hermione sighed and opened the letter, scanning it over quickly. A smile formed on her face as she read that her solicitor thought it was a great opportunity for her, and that the contract was very cut and dried. He urged her to try for a slightly higher percentage from the sales, but admitted that it was a reasonable percentage to begin with.

Hermione looked at her desk and took a deep breath. She needed to talk to someone about this that wasn't Ron. Hermione made her way over the Auror department and walked straight over to Harry's office. It had a month or so since she'd been here. Hermione's department sometimes overlapped with Harry's, but not often, so she didn't see him at work very often unless one or the other made the point of dropping by. Harry was often out on assignment and Hermione was usually busy herself, so they hadn't done anything with just the two of them in a while. Hermione saw him every time the Weasley's got together, but it wasn't the same.

Hermione knocked on Harry's door and opened and it when he called for her to enter.

"Hermione!" Harry said with a genuine smile on his face as he stood up from behind his desk. He came around and gave her a hug. "What brings you over here?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Hermione said.

Harry looked at her quizzically and motioned for her to sit. Hermione did and looked at his desk that had papers strewn over it haphazardly. Harry never had been very good at organization and it hadn't changed since he'd started to make his way up in the Auror department.

"This is about that job offer with Malfoy isn't it?" Harry said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Hermione nodded and pulled the contract out of her pocket. "I've even had my solicitor look it over for me. He said it was very cut, dried, and to the point. There isn't any fine print." She enlarged it and handed it over, waiting patiently as he read it.

Harry sighed as he finished it. "It is to the point. There isn't anything in there I didn't understand. It does look like a good opportunity for you Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "I know Harry. Ron doesn't think I should take the job just because I'd be working for Malfoy."

Harry took a deep breath. "I can't say I trust Malfoy Hermione, and lately you've gotten closer to them than I ever have."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I've been having lunch with Draco. He's changed since Hogwarts Harry. He's different."

"I don't doubt that. The war had an impact on everyone. If this was anyone else, even Ron would be telling you to snatch up this opportunity. The fact stands that it is Malfoy."

Hermione sighed. "I don't want to let this opportunity go just because it is Lucius Malfoy. He hasn't done anything since the war that warrants my hesitation."

Harry agreed with her. "They've been positively chivalrous since then. Mrs. Malfoy donated to your charity, and now this job. I can't think of anything he could get out of it besides money." Harry shrugged. "If it weren't for Narcissa Malfoy I wouldn't be here right now."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "I want to take the job."

"Then do it."

Hermione looked up in surprise.

"I'm not saying to trust Malfoy, Hermione. The only thing bad thing that can come out of this is you're stuck in a job you hate for a year. If you break your contract you lose all the rights to anything you create, but that's rather standard. You also have the right to veto any project he sets before you. That was clever."

Hermione smiled at Harry as she rose from the chair. "Thank you Harry." She went around the desk to give him a hug. "I suppose I have a boss to speak to."

Harry hugged her back. "Ron will come around Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "I hope so. This is the chance of a lifetime, and I don't want him to be cross with me for it."

Hermione left his office with a small spring in her step. She walked straight to her boss's office and knocked on the door.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she clinked her glass together with Harry and Ginny's.

"To new opportunities," Harry said.

"New opportunities," Ginny agreed as she looked at Harry with a smile.

Hermione took a sip of her champagne. Harry had decided that he would be happy for her, and he'd invited her and Ron out to dinner to celebrate.

Hermione turned to look at Ron who was sitting next to her. He'd been sulking ever since she'd told him she'd accepted the job and signed her contract. She'd told her boss she would work until the end of the week and get most of her projects done, but Friday would be her last day. He'd stuttered and asked her why she was leaving and Hermione had calmly told him that she'd gotten a job as the head of a research and development part of a company.

He'd taken her resignation and shook his head, but Hermione wasn't going to let anything get her down.

At the end of the week she'd have freedom to start her own projects, work on her werewolf charity. She didn't know what kind of projects Malfoy would have her doing, but she hoped they were at least interesting and challenging.

Hermione realized she was looking forward to being challenged. It had been a long time since she'd been really challenged that she was positively brimming with excitement.

"C'mon Ron, stop being such a baby," Ginny said after she finished off her glass of champagne. "Be happy for Hermione. You're doing what you want to do, let Hermione enjoy this."

Hermione turned to look at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

Ron huffed. "All right Hermione. I don't like it, but I'll try to be happy for you."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. "Gee, Ron, could you maybe put a little more enthusiasm in there. This is Hermione we're talking about! Be happy!"

Hermione smiled gratefully at Ginny. She always could put her brother in his place, and Hermione had a feeling it was trait she'd inherited from her mother.

Ron gave everyone his lopsided sheepish grin. "Sorry Hermione. I just don't trust Malfoy."

Hermione huffed. "I'll be working for him Ronald, not you. I can take care of myself quite well, so I don't need you looking after me. This is the perfect job for me, and I refuse to let you ruin it because of your prejudice against the Malfoys."

Ron nodded, slumping a little in his chair before trying to give her his lopsided grin again. "Okay Hermione, I'll be happy for you."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "That's all I'm asking for Ron."

They spent the rest of the evening eating and celebrating. Hermione was happy to catch up with Ginny, since she was a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. It had been a while since the four of them had gotten together, and Hermione enjoyed it immensely.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the week hip deep in paperwork. They'd laid as much of it as they could on her desk and tried to get her to do it before she left. Hermione had groaned, but otherwise not complained since she wouldn't have to deal with this for much longer. She merely closed out her open cases, and distributed the rest of them to others in her department. She could barely wait for the week to end and on Thursday she finally saw the end in sight even though there was still a mountain of paperwork on her desk.

Draco found her huddled behind her desk, her eyes glued to the paperwork in front of her. She looked exhausted and completely overworked. Draco saw the stacks of paperwork on her desk and knew what the Ministry had been doing to her.

"Granger."

Hermione's head shot up as she saw Draco standing in the doorway to her office. Her face broke out into a grin, and she motioned him in.

"Draco, I'm glad to see you," she said and Draco could tell she meant it, even if he was slightly off put by her use of his first name. He loved the way it rolled off her tongue. For a second he imagined her saying it in distinctly different setting, but he pushed that down and went to sit in the chair across from her desk, putting his feet up as he did the first time he was in her office.

"Have you buried in paperwork do they?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes they do. I'm trying to close out my cases and there seems to be inordinate amount of paperwork to go with each one."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "You're such a Gryffindor, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes right back at him. "And you're such a Slytherin Malfoy."

Draco smirked at her. "What are you doing tonight?"

Hermione looked up from where she was marking on a piece of parchment. "Ron has practice, so I'll probably just do more paperwork."

"No you're not. You're going out to dinner with me."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she looked at him. "Is that a request Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head, his smirk firmly in place. "No it's not."

"And why should I go with you?"

"Because you haven't been graced with my handsome, witty, self for our usual lunch date."

"Yes, modest too."

"C'mon Granger. It's been since lunch with my father, and you know how that is." Draco didn't want to come out and say that he missed her, but he did. He'd gotten used to having lunch with her at least a couple times a week and he hadn't seen her almost five days. It was almost torture. He knew he'd see her more when she got everything up and running at his father's company, but he had never been a patient man. He could barely stand to see her still with Weasley, when all he wanted was for her to be in his bed already.

Hermione sighed. She did miss their lunches together, and she really hadn't had time. "Okay Malfoy."

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight."

Hermione rolled her eyes as he gave her his patented smirk and walked out of her office. Hermione sat contemplating her paperwork with a sigh before she dove right back and in and worked all the way to closing time. She didn't even realized what time it was until she looked up and realized that she'd worked past closing. It was half past six, and she needed to get her stuff ready so she could get ready for her date with Draco.

Hermione stiffened in her chair, her hands frozen in the act of grabbing the paperwork she wanted to bring home with her for the night.

Date?! Since when was it a date? It was just dinner. Dinner with a friend. Draco had never shown any interest in her like that. That was another thing. Since when had he become Draco? Usually she just thought of him as Malfoy, but lately she found herself thinking of him as Draco more and more. When did that happen?

Hermione took a deep breath and continued pulling her paperwork together. It was just dinner with a friend. If Draco was interested in her that way, she'd know about it.

* * *

Draco showed up at Granger's flat promptly at eight. His mother had done her best to tell him not to push Granger to hard on the first time they were having dinner together, but he couldn't help but think of it as a date. They were going out together for not lunch. Friends had lunch together, but dates had dinner.

He knocked on her door and reflexively straightened his robes slightly, making sure they looked perfect.

He'd also had to get advice from his mother on where to take her, and his mother had smiled and insisted he take her to a small intimate restaurant that she had found.

Hermione opened the door and Draco couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her form. She had on a little black dress that looked demure, but it clung to her curves in all the right places. She was wearing high heels that made her legs seem to go on for miles.

"You clean up nice Granger," Draco said with a smile, trying to hide his ogling.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. She'd been a little apprehensive about what to wear, but it seemed that she had picked right. Draco was wearing a pair of pressed dress robes in a dark grey that emphasized his light hair. She also couldn't help but notice that they made his grey eyes seem to stand out.

"Let me get my purse Malfoy and I'll be ready to go." She left the door open as she went to fetch it, and Draco stepped into her modest flat. Everything was incredibly neat, but quite homey, nothing like the Manor. Draco felt sometimes like he was living in a museum. She had pictures hanging on the walls, both magical and muggle.

"Okay, I'm ready," Hermione said as she walked back into the room.

Draco led her out of her apartment and to an alley to apparate them to the restaurant. Draco smirked a little as he held her closer than was strictly necessary just for apparating. There was a small wizarding community in York and his mother had told him of a nice restaurant there. He popped them out a few blocks from the restaurant and they walked in silence.

He escorted her into the restaurant, his hand on the small of her back the whole time. Hermione told herself that he was just being a gentleman, even if a small part of her didn't believe it. She shoved that small voice in her head back down, and told herself that he couldn't be interested in her. She absolutely _knew _that Draco Malfoy was not interested in her romantically. There was no way he could be. His father may want her to work for him, but that was far different than him having romantic intentions toward her. Besides, Draco knew that she was committed to Ron.

They were seated and their orders taken, and Hermione was enjoying the ambiance of the restaurant. It was beautiful and tastefully done, creating an intimate atmosphere without being ostentatious.

"Are you excited about Monday?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes I can't wait to see what your father has in store for me. He sent me an owl yesterday to tell me to meet him in his office in the Manor on Monday morning. We're going to go over some paperwork before he shows me around the office."

Draco nodded. "He will also want you to fill out an order list for things you'll need by the end of the day that way he can procure them for you."

Hermione smiled. "He doesn't seem to be the patient type."

Draco smirked. "Patience is not a Malfoy trait."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and asked how his work was going. He went into a long explanation that included using new Arithmancy calculation to predict the market. Hermione was incredibly interested. She'd taken Arithmancy in school along with Draco and she'd always found it fascinating. She had a feeling that Draco couldn't talk about his work to many of his other friends and she was slightly pleased to think that he talked with her about things he couldn't talk about with others. She didn't know quite why that was.

Draco stopped talking when they were served and let them eat in silence. He loved that he could talk to her about complex Arithmancy equations and then sit in silence that wasn't awkward. It was relaxing, not trying to fill the silence with idle chatter. He wanted nothing more than for this to be a real date, than for Granger to be here _with him. _He watched her eat and was struck again by how beautiful she was. She wasn't a classic beauty, but she had full lips and big brown eyes that Draco knew he could just get lost in. He longed to run his fingers through her hair and feel those curls against his skin. He couldn't help but picture that long hair fanned out across his pillow, her face flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses, and panting slightly from exertion. He knew she would be exquisite when he finally had her in his bed. He wanted all that fire, all that passion directed at him.

He knew until then, he would have to wait. One of the things he was never good at.

* * *

"Narcissa?" Lucius said from the door to their bedchamber.

Narcissa looked up from her book. She had retired half an hour ago to relax and read, and now she was slightly irritated to see her husband standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Where is Draco?"

Narcissa gave a little smile as she looked down at her book. "Out with Miss Granger, dear."

Lucius's countenance changed. "Really? Where did they go?"

"A small restaurant in York. It seemed Mr. Weasley has been gone more and more of late as he gets ready for the Quidditch season, so Draco took the opportunity to take Miss Granger out to dinner."

Lucius came the rest of the way into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "We have to get rid of Weasley. Miss Granger is to Gryffindor to do it herself."

Narcissa gave a small huff. "I believe that is one of the things that Draco loves about her, her loyalty."

Lucius sneered as he ran a hand along one of Narcissa's legs. "Maybe we should give Mr. Weasley a little push. "

Narcissa smiled. "Create a little doubt maybe?"

"Just so," Lucius said, leaning over to run his hand farther up Narcissa's leg.

"Perfect," Narcissa said as a Lucius's lips decended on hers.

_A.N.: You guys are so wonderful! This last chapter was my most reviewed chapter yet. You guys inspire me. So…what do you think Lucius will do? Find out next chapter in which Hermione starts her first day as department head and talks with Lucius. _

_Also I would like to say that I don't hate Ron, and while there has been a little Ron bashing in this story it's not going to be horribly bad. I like Ron's character, I just don't like him with Hermione. They don't seem to mesh to me. It slightly annoys me when I read stories and all the blame seems to be put on Ron. I think of him as hotheaded, but not a bad guy. Just thought I'd say that. _


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Co.

Author's Note: You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting, it blows me away. I'm very sorry I haven't replied to them, but I'm quite sick right now. It took all my energy just to pull myself out of bed and post this. On top of that, my two year old is also sick, so I have my hands full. I read each and every review and I thank you for taking the time to review. Right now I just don't have the energy to reply, so please forgive me. Well here's the new chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 6

Hermione knocked on the door to Lucius Malfoy's study and waited for him to call for her to enter. She'd been waiting excitedly for this since she'd quit the Ministry. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin this for her, not even Ron. He'd spent all weekend trying to convince her that she didn't have to come today. He didn't want her working for Lucius Malfoy, and he didn't even try to hide it. She thought after the celebration she'd had with Harry, Ginny, and him that he would come to terms with it and look on the bright side of things. He hadn't started all out rows with her, simply told her that she didn't have to go, that they would figure things out if she broke her contract, along with snide remarks about Mr. Malfoy's character, that while possibly true just put her on edge.

It had been incredibly infuriating, which had led to her blowing up on him. It didn't happen often, but Sunday afternoon she'd had enough of things. She'd been going through her work robes, trying to find something appropriate for her first day of work, and Ron had come in asking what she was doing. She, of course, told him and he'd said that there was no reason for her to dress up since Malfoy was her boss.

It hadn't even been that concentrated of a dive on Mr. Malfoy, but she had had enough. She'd yelled at him that she was going to work for Mr. Malfoy whether he liked it or not, and would he please shut his bloody mouth. The row had ended with Ron stomping out of the house and a slightly teary floo call to Ginny on Hermione's part.

Hermione had mostly been angry about what Ron had said about Draco. He had never made any bones about that fact that he hated Draco, and he'd been incredibly childish all weekend about her friendship with him. He'd told her that Draco hadn't changed since the war, and that he would love nothing better than to see her tortured again.

Hermione had been deeply hurt by his observation, although she hadn't shown that to Ron. She really thought that her and Draco were connecting as friends. She'd told Ron in a cold voice that she had spent more time Draco since the war, she was the one to judge whether or not he'd changed. She'd called him out on his reverse bigotry for ex Death Eaters and Slytherins in general.

Ron hadn't been happy with her at all, and she wasn't even sure if he'd come back last night. He'd been gone before she'd gotten up, and she had the distinct impression that he'd stayed at one of his friend's. Hermione pushed the thoughts aside as Mr. Malfoy called for her to enter.

Lucius watched as Hermione Granger opened the door and made her way over to his desk. She was dressed appropriately in robes and her hair was pulled back in a braid. Lucius preferred the robes to what she had been wearing when she'd come to discuss her contract. Lucius had seen though, why his son was so attracted to her. The muggle suit had complemented her body. Lucius was married, not blind.

"Good Morning Miss Granger," Lucius said.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said as she sat down in the chair across from him.

He pulled pushed several rolls of parchment towards her. "These are the applicants for the positions in your department. I expect you to set up an appointment to see them this week. The other is an order form I expect you to fill out with everything you need. I'd like to show you your office and work space today. I want the order on my desk tomorrow morning."

Hermione nodded as she started opened one of the scrolls for the applicants. The first was Theodore Nott. He had included a copy of his NEWT scores along with his practical application of charms and potions. Hermione skimmed it. He seemed like a worthy applicant.

"Is there anything else I need to get to right away Mr. Malfoy?"

He pushed another scroll across the desk to her. "Your first assignment."

Hermione unrolled the scroll and skimmed the contents. It would be relatively easy. It was an idea that she was sure was modeled after muggle skin creams for wrinkles.

Hermione looked up from the parchment at him.

"My wife's idea. She bemoaned that there were so many options in the muggle world, but not as many in the wizarding one."

Hermione nodded as she looked at it. She had anticipated that her first few assignments would be more of a money making venture than anything. Mr. Malfoy wanted a skin cream to prevent and treat wrinkles, mostly around the eyes. She knew that there were a few products out there, but she hadn't paid very much attention, seeing as how she wouldn't be needing them for several years yet. If she could make a viable solution, she would make Mr. Malfoy thousands of galleons.

"I'll include a list of things I will need on my inventory sheet. I'll make sure to owl all the potential employees as soon as you show me where my office is."

Lucius nodded to her. "I'll see to it that you have use of one of our owls. I don't want you using that infernal creature that you sent to Draco."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. "Eris is quite…judgmental."

Lucius's lips tipped up in a small smile. "Draco ranted for hours about how the bloody bird had nipped his fingers a few times." Lucius stood up from behind his desk. "Are you ready to see your new office Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded to him and stood, putting away the stack of parchments in her side bag. Lucius tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and Hermione felt the familiar decompression of apparition. They reappeared on a side street that Hermione recognized. It was known to most as Industry Alley. Most of the apothecaries that brewed their own potions were on this street along with offices for various things. Hermione wasn't surprised that Lucius Malfoy had his business here.

"Come along dear," Lucius said leading her along the cobblestones towards the end of the street. She followed him dutifully, her short legs trying to keep up with his more impressive stride.

He led her to a rather large building that had a small sign above the door proclaiming it to be Malfoy Industries. Lucius held the door open for her and Hermione went in, finding a secretary at the desk who jumped up the moment she spotted Lucius entering.

"Mr. Malfoy!" She said. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm here to show Miss Granger to her office. Please get things ready for her desk and make yourself available to her the rest of the day should she need anything."

Her dark eyes flicked over to Hermione for a second and she could feel the disdain practically pouring off of her. "Of course Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius showed her the other departments, and Hermione made a mental map in her head with each department ticked off. Finally they made it to her department which took up quite a bit of space on the second floor. She opened the door to see several desks not unlike the ones in Professor Snape's potions class. She quickly looked around the room and the supply cabinet that was sorely lacking quite a few things. She would have to go through them and see which ingredients were still viable. She knew she had quite a hard day ahead of her, but she looked at her new work space with relish. She would be working here, creating new potions and charms.

"Is everything to your liking Miss Granger?"

Hermione twirled around to see Lucius still watching her. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, although it looks like I will require many new ingredients."

He nodded. "I suspected as much Miss Granger. Now for your office." He indicated a door on the far wall which Hermione opened to find a hallway with many doors. "Yours is all the way in the back Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and made her way into the last office. She could tell that it had been recently cleaned and she went to see the large oak desk that sat in the middle. She had a window directly behind her for owls, and a large fireplace she was sure would be used for floo calls. She saw there was no floo powder and made a mental note to put that on the list of things she would need. She supposed she could ask the secretary for it.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, for this opportunity."

Lucius nodded to her. "I've heard of your brilliance from quite a few wizards. I hope that you do not disappoint Miss Granger. I expect you to make me many galleons."

Hermione nodded as she sat in the chair behind her desk and looked through the drawers. They were all empty. She expected the secretary to bring her parchment and ink.

Lucius studied Miss Granger as she got a feel for her office. He hoped that Draco would take advantage of their closeness and visit her often at her work. He had had several conversations with Draco about the little muggle-born witch. He said what drew him was her fire, her passion. Lucius had seen a glimpse of it many years ago at the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries. He would never tell anyone besides his wife, but he wanted desperately to make up for the things he'd done to his son when he was younger. He wanted to be a real father to Draco, and getting him closer to Granger would help tremendously.

He was still a little anxious about having her work for him, but he had been slapped in the face with the muggle-born's brilliance on many occasions, so he knew that she could make him galleons that he wouldn't be able to have made otherwise. He only had to push her away from Weasley.

"Is everything to your liking Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded as she pulled all the scrolls and parchments out of her bag and laid them on the desk. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, this will be perfect."

"I expect one of the applicants that you hire to be more of your personal assistant. They will make more, but be expected to be at your beck and call along with their duties in the lab."

Hermione nodded gratefully. "I'll have the owls for appointments sent out before lunch."

"Then I'll leave you to it Miss Granger. I expect the list of things you need by eight tomorrow."

"I'll owl it as soon as it's ready Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius made his leave and Hermione pulled out her own ink and parchment and made a list of things she need post haste for her office and made a parchment plane and sent it to the secretary. She wasn't sure of her name, but she was sure she would learn it at some point through her work during the day. Then she pulled out the applications for the positions in her department. She looked over the one Theodore Nott had sent in. He had quite a bit of experience. He was working in a reputable apothecary brewing complicated potions. Hermione wondered how he would be as her assistant and set him in the pile for it. Next was a Durmstrang graduate and she looked it over. He had good scores on his NEWTs too, but not as much practical experience. He was still a good applicant. There was another for Padma Patil, Hermione was surprised to see. Hermione remembered her to be quite intelligent and much more composed that her twin. She was also a good applicant. Hermione went through each application and decided which ones she would like to offer the assistant position too. She didn't know Theodore very well, and wondered if Draco did.

There was a knock on Hermione's door and the secretary came in carrying a box of what she hoped would be her office supplies. Hermione stood up to help her.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully. She held her hand out. "I'm Hermione Granger."

The woman looked at her hand disdainfully but finally shook it, flipping her dark wavy hair over one shoulder. "Lauren Luckman."

Hermione dropped her hand, getting tired of her disdainful attitude quickly. "I'll need an owl quickly."

Lauren looked put off by her request. "I'll see what I can do."

Hermione lifted one eyebrow. She would have to nip this in the bud first day. If the secretary didn't respect her, she wouldn't be able to get anything done, since she would need her help with quite a few things until she got her team together. "I distinctly remember Mr. Malfoy telling you that you were to make yourself available to me for the rest of the day. I require an owl, so unless you'd like to become one yourself, I suggest you get me one."

Lauren's eyes widened, and she scurried out of Hermione's office quickly. Hermione heard chuckling behind her and saw Draco standing in the hallway. "You should have been in Slytherin Granger."

"She was annoying me," Hermione said with half a smile as she went about putting her rolls of parchment, quills and floo powder in the appropriate places.

Hermione then noticed that he had several containers with him. "What is that?"

Draco held it up, smiling. "Lunch. I figured you would be buried in work for the rest of the day."

Hermione smiled gratefully at him as she noticed she'd been working on the applications longer than she thought. "Thank you. As soon as Lauren comes back with that owl I can sit down."

A few minutes later a barn owl flew in and perched on the back of her chair. Hermione smiled at the owl gratefully.

Draco laid out the pub food he'd gotten from the Leaky Cauldron and couldn't help the smile that graced his face as Hermione let out an appreciative moan.

Hermione helped herself to an order of chips and pulled out extra parchment. "What do you know about Theodore Nott?"

"Nott?" Draco asked. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"He applied for a position in the department and I have to set up an interview with him." Hermione pulled out his application. "His application was impressive."

Draco nodded to her. "Theo was always quite brilliant. He did good work, stayed quiet, and stayed out of the war, despite his father's loyalties."

Hermione nodded. "Your father said that I could hire a personal assistant of sorts. They would be working with me more closely, and have more work to do, but with a higher pay. Do you think he would be interested? He certainly has enough experience to handle the responsibility."

Draco thought about it for a moment. "He could be. I was never very close to him. Blaise and I were closer."

Hermione nodded and finished her request for an interview telling him to be there the following day at four and if she didn't hear from him she would be expecting him then. She pushed the other parchments aside and sent off the one for Nott with the owl. She needed a break since she would be hip deep in order forms and applications for the rest of the day.

"Decided to pay me some attention Granger?" Draco asked playfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like your ego needs more attention."

Draco put a hand over his heart. "Oh, you wound me Granger."

Hermione scoffed. "It was your ego I hurt Malfoy, which could probably use a little deflating."

Draco smiled, loving the easy banter between them. He wanted nothing more than to do this every day.

Hermione realized that she was smiling for the first time in days, and that it was in Draco Malfoy's company no less. She gave a little mental shake of the head at how much her life had changed since the victory ball. If someone had told her six months ago that Draco would become one of her best friends she'd have told them to find a bed in St. Mungo's. It also made her realize how badly things were going between her and Ron.

Draco saw Hermione's face fall and immediately wondered what he'd done wrong. He thought they were having a friendly bantering session when eyebrows suddenly knitted together and her face twisted.

"What's wrong Granger?"

Hermione looked up at Draco and sighed. "Ron and I had a row yesterday about this job. I don't know why he can't just be happy for me. I've only been her one day, and I can tell that I'm going to be happy here."

Draco felt an immediate rage fill him as he watched Hermione's face. "He's a stupid prick, Granger. Don't let him get you down. You'll be brilliant here."

Hermione smiled at his uplifting words, even if he was insulting Ron in the process. "Thank you Draco. Could you do me a favor?"

Draco nodded. "Anything."

"The first assignment your father gave me was an idea of your mother's apparently. Do you think she'd mind terribly if I asked her a few questions to get me going in the right direction?" She handed Draco the parchment with her task on it.

Draco nodded after he read it. "How about you come to dinner at the Manor tonight? I'm sure she won't mind terribly since this is her idea after all."

"That would be lovely. Do you dress for dinner?"

Draco nodded. "Mother keeps it formal."

"What time?"

"Seven."

"I'll be there."

Draco smiled at her and stood up. "I have to get back to work, but I'll see you tonight."

Draco smiled as Hermione showed him out of her office. His mother would formally meet Hermione tonight, and he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.

* * *

"Good afternoon, darling," Narcissa said as she entered Lucius's office. Lucius stood up as she entered and held out her chair for her. "I just got an owl from Draco."

Lucius sat back down behind his desk and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her what she was getting at.

"Miss Granger is coming for dinner tonight so she can ask me about the new product she is trying to develop."

Lucius smiled. She was sure working fast.

Narcissa smiled slightly. "Also, Draco told me that young Mr. Weasley is giving her a rather large amount of grief due to her working for a Malfoy. Draco suspects that her friendship with him is also a factor."

Lucius mulled this over for a minute. He could work with that. All it would take would be a seed of doubt in Weasley's mind to start something. He had a reputation for being a hothead. From Lucius's own observations and things he'd gleaned from gossip, he could tell that Weasley could be an insensitive lout. Lucius could definitely work with this. It would have to be something small to start with. He didn't put a lot of faith in Weasley's intelligence, but he didn't want to push to far just yet.

Narcissa smiled at her husband. She could tell that he was figuring out how to use this information to his advantage. She stood up and went around her husband's desk, kissing him on the cheek.

"Dinner is at seven sharp, Lucius. Don't be late dear," Narcissa said with a smile as he exited her husband's office. Then she went along to alert the house elves that they were having a guest for dinner.

Everything was coming along nicely.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I just take them out to play.

Chapter 7

Hermione smiled excitedly as she put away all of the new ingredients in her potions cabinet. These were mostly normal ingredients with a few rarer ingredients mixed in. This was the communal cabinet in the lab. Mr. Malfoy had a smaller cabinet installed in her office that housed the dangerous ingredients. Only she and Mr. Malfoy had the ability to open the cabinet. She had warded it quite heavily, careful not to put any wards to close to the actual ingredients. A lot of the more volatile ingredients could react with heavy magic, so Hermione was careful in her warding, while also thorough enough to keep out unwanted hands.

Hermione had had a delightful time at Malfoy Manor the night before. Narcissa had been welcoming and answered all her questions, even going so far as to tell her she would ask her friends the same questions. Narcissa's answers had helped quite a bit and now Hermione was anxious to get started on her project. She had to get everything ready for when she started to hire though. Her first interview had been earlier in the day with the Durmstrang graduate. Hermione wasn't sure about him. He had good NEWT scores, but he didn't seem like he had the creative ability to actually design anything. He seemed happy to just brew. Hermione understood that brewing was quite relaxing, but she wanted more people with a thirst for creating as she had. She would talk to Mr. Malfoy about him.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw that Theodore Nott was due to arrive in fifteen minutes. She kept working, her thoughts wondering to the night before.

She'd had quite a good time at the Malfoy's even though it was a formal affair. She'd discussed her progress with Mr. Malfoy and about the interviews she'd set up, her project with Narcissa. Draco had been strangely quiet, watching them all with a small smile on his face the entire time. She hadn't been quite sure of it's origin, and at her prompting, Draco had told her he'd had a good day at work. Hermione had a feeling he wasn't telling her the complete truth, but she didn't push him.

Hermione made sure that all the ingredients were in alphabetical order by category. It should make it easy for them to find everything. She'd also gotten her order of cauldrons today, and she had already set those up at the stations to be ready when her team was.

Hermione stood back and admired her work, only stopping when she heard the door open behind her to the lab. Lauren was leading Theodore Nott in.

"Thank you Lauren, I'm sure I can take it from here."

Hermione vaguely remembered Theodore from school. The only thing that stood out in her mind about him was that he was able to see the Thestrals during their fifth year Care of Magical Creatures class.

Hermione put away the rat eyes she was holding and turned to greet him. "Hello Mr. Nott."

He held up his hand. "Theo, please."

Hermione smiled at him. "Call me Hermione then. If you'll just follow me to my office, we'll get started."

Hermione led him down the corridor to her office and held the door open for him. She sat behind her desk and pulled out his resume. "You have quite the resume, Theo. Why do you want to work on the development side of things?"

"I always liked potions. I did well in school, but I always had these ideas to improve them, and sometimes to create my own."

Hermione nodded. "What kind of potions have you been brewing recently."

"My company is under contract to the Ministry to brew their Veritaserum. I've also been brewing many of the potions St. Mungo's needs."

Hermione was impressed. She had brewed Veritaserum before, and it was notoriously hard to do. I ranked up there with Wolfsbane on the scale of difficulty. She was sad to say that she had never paid Theo much mind in Potions class. She was to busy trying to help Harry, Ron, or Neville.

Hermione asked him a few more questions about potions, delving into the uses for frog liver in different potions, and how dragonfly wings could be used as a stabilizer. They got into substituting different ingredients before Hermione realized how much time had gone by. She hadn't really had someone to discuss potions with who was as passionate about them as she was.

"I think I have everything I need Theo, although I'd like to ask you one more question."

He raised one of his eyebrows waiting for her to ask. Hermione wondered if they taught that to Slytherins in their first year.

"I'm looking for an assistant department head. Would you be interested?"

"Am I in the running?" Theo asked.

"I still have quite a few interviews to conduct, but you certainly have the knowledge and the experience. You would be helping me quite a bit on my own projects, also be an assistant of sorts to me. I'd need someone to bounce ideas off, someone who could run things if I'm busy, and be there to help me with paperwork and other things. It would be quite a bit more work, but allow you more freedom to create, along with higher pay."

He sat for a minute contemplating her offer. It gave Hermione a chance to study him. He was attractive enough, but Hermione wasn't interested in that. She was interested in his mind.

"I'd like you to consider me," Theodore said after a minute.

Hermione smiled. "Good. I'll owl you as soon as I speak with Mr. Malfoy."

He studied her for a moment. "I'm surprised you're working for him."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, wondering what exactly he meant by that.

"The Malfoys aren't exactly known for their tolerance."

Hermione gave him a slight smile. "Draco and I are friends now, and Mr. Malfoy has conceded that I can make him quite a few galleons."

Theodore gave her a look that said he didn't quite believe her, but he didn't say anything else as he got up to leave. Hermione showed him to the door of her office and sat down to do more paperwork. She had one more interview today and a few more tomorrow. Padma was first thing in the morning and she had a man that had graduated a few years ahead of her at Hogwarts due rather soon. Hermione checked her watch, and saw that he should be here any minute.

* * *

Draco sighed as he took off his robes. He collapsed into the leather chair in front of empty fireplace. It was to warm to have a fire but he stared at the fireplace just the same. Work had been incredibly tiring and all he wanted to do was sit down with a glass of fyrewhiskey and think about nothing.

He hadn't been able to see Hermione that day. She had been working for his father for two days, and his father had already commented on how efficient she was. He let a small smile grace his lips as he realized that she was winning his father over with her brilliance and hard work.

His father had been surprised and a little disgusted when he'd told him of his long standing crush on the Gryffindor beauty. It had been shortly after the war and his father had been on house arrest due to his involvement in the war while the Wizengamot had went over his case.

_Draco sat in his father's study, still a little apprehensive about being in there. His father had never called him into his study to just talk before. Usually when he was called in here, it was for his father to berate him for something his father thought he could have done better. His fingers clasped reflexively around the nearly full tumbler of brandy his father had handed him. He had never really liked brandy, being more of a fyrewhiskey man, but his father had handed him a glass of his beloved aged brandy, so he wasn't going to turn it down. _

_His father sat in the chair next to him, turned toward the fireplace his own glass of brandy clutched in his hand. _

"_Soon Draco we need to talk about your marriage."_

_Draco nearly groaned aloud. He didn't want anyone his father ever picked. The one woman he did want would never look in his direction except in disdain. _

"_I was thinking that Parkinson would be a fine match. She's a pureblood witch, and her family was neutral during the war."_

"_No," Draco said with finality. He had dated Pansy during school and he found her a simpering fool. At the time he was only looking to get laid, and pave the way for a future marriage, but those things no longer interested him. He would never marry Pansy just because his father wanted him to. He was done living his life for his father. He wanted his father's approval, but he wouldn't bend over backwards to get it anymore. It was his life._

_His father nodded to him, taking his refusal in stride. "One of the Greengrass girls perhaps? They were also rather neutral during the war. It would be a fine match."_

_Draco sighed. "No father. I'm not going to marry simply to keep the line pure anymore."_

_His father looked at him incredulously. "Did you have someone in mind, Draco?"_

_Draco didn't say anything, merely took a sip of his brandy. _

"_I cannot help you if you do not answer me. Is it one of the Patil girls perhaps? They are purebloods, and that would be a very fine match indeed. It would help the family if you married one of them, since they supported Potter."_

"_No father, it isn't one of the Patil girls," Draco said. Padma was intelligent, but Pavarti cared entirely to much about how she looked during her years at Hogwarts, instead of what was being taught in classes. Hermione on the other hand was the other way around. He could tell that she never gave much thought to how she looked, and instead focused entirely on her studies. She was still beautiful, but in a different way that the other girls who layered on the make-up and perfume. She had a natural look about her that gave her a different kind of beauty. He'd pushed thoughts of her beauty away while they were at Hogwarts, but after her capture and subsequent torture in his own home he had realized how incredible she was. _

"_Who is it then Draco?"_

_Draco sighed. "She is muggle-born."_

"_A mud blood?" his father asked in disgust._

_Draco looked at his father with a look of barely concealed disdain. "Yes father, a mud blood."_

"_I forbid it."_

_Draco stood up from his chair and face his father. "Forbid all you want. If I ever had a chance with her, I would take it, and nothing you could say or do would stop me."_

_His father had looked surprised at his vehement declaration. "Surely Draco…it is not who I think it is."_

_Draco gave a humorless chuckle. "Yes, I'm sure you've guessed correctly. Granger."_

"_You cannot-"_

"_You lost the ability to tell me what I can and cannot do, a long time ago father," Draco spat, "when you got this family involved with a madman."_

"_Draco, she is a mud blood."_

_Draco threw the glass of brandy he still had clutched in his hand against the wall, shattering the glass and spilling brandy everywhere. "You will never call her that again. She is _everything. _She laid in that parlor while my own aunt was torturing her. She was being tortured within an inch of sanity, and still she gave her nothing. She was loyal to those she loved even while she was screaming, and I couldn't help but ask myself if I could do the same, if my friends," he spat, "would be as loyal as her. I knew then that I wasn't better than her, but she is better than me. She is brilliant and beautiful and loyal. When she was being tortured, I picked you over her. I won't make the same mistake again."_

_Draco strode from the room, never once looking back at his father astonished face._

As surprising as it was, his father had seemed to respect him more after that. He had stopped trying to dictate his life to him. His mother, Merlin bless her, had been behind him the entire way. She'd listened to him as he'd talked for hours about Hermione.

He had to get her away from Weasley. The idiot didn't know what he had, but Draco did. Once he had her away from the blundering fool, he would tell her every day what she meant to him. He wouldn't let her get away once he had her.

* * *

Hermione stood outside Lucius Malfoy's study. She had made her decisions regarding who she wanted working for her. She'd been over the resumes of the employees that Mr. Malfoy had already hired. They were transfers from other departments within his company, plus a witch he'd hired himself and all were very good candidates. Mr. Malfoy said he would hire two more, but Hermione was going to be pushing for three. She wanted each person to have someone to work with when they could. She knew that Theo would be there to help her when she needed it, but she could mostly work on her own.

Hermione knocked before entering since he was expecting her. Hermione had each file for each of the candidates.

"Miss Granger. I expect you have made your decision concerning your employees."

Hermione nodded as she made her way to the seat on the other side of his desk. "Yes I have."

Mr. Malfoy nodded as Hermione sat the files down on the desk and handed the first three to him. "These are the ones you hired. I had a conversation with each Xavier Vincent and Derrick Johnson since they are already working for you."

Lucius nodded. Both Johnson and Vincent were transfers from different departments within his company.

"I've been over Claudia Fantana's file and I do like her. She has quite a bit of experience, and I think she would do well paired with Padma Patil."

"What about Chumakov, the Durmstrang graduate?" Lucius asked. "He had sufficient experience."

"I agree, but I don't think he has quite the imagination to create. He would work well if you want him to brew, but I don't think he's right for the development of potions. Now I'd also like to hire Gilbert Garlick and Theodore Nott. I'd like Theo as my assistant."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected that. He'd expected her to pick Patil or Johnson. Johnson had a lot more experience. He also wasn't sure what Draco was going to say when he learned that Miss Granger was working so closely to one of his classmates.

"Why Nott?"

"He's brilliant, and he's been working with very difficult potions since he graduated from Hogwarts. While Johnson is has quite a large amount of experience he told me he'd rather work by himself, and after I spoke with him for a while, I realized that he would work best that way. He's rather eccentric."

Lucius sneered a little. He'd hired Derrick right after the war. He'd moved from America and he was rather different, but brilliant. He nodded at her, conceding the point. "I thought we'd agreed you would hire only two more employees. So do you want Patil or Garlick."

"I want both," Hermione said. "Padma doesn't have very much experience, but she has quite a few ideas. Garlick is an expert at Charms. We need him."

Lucius sat for a moment his hands clenched on the sides of his chair. She was already questioning him on his decisions and she'd only been working for him for a few days. She did have a point about Garlick though. Many potions depended on charms to work, and if they had a Charms expert then the new potions would have a greater chance of succeeding.

"I agree. Who you pair together is your own decision. Nott will work nicely as your assistant, but you may have to deal with a bit of discontent within your team that you have picked him instead of one of the more experienced applicants."

Hermione nodded. "I had thought that there would be some already since I was hired to head the department instead of one of them. That does bring up a rather good question Mr. Malfoy. Why did you hire me?"

"Simple. You question things."

"I question things?"

"Yes. For many wizards, things are the way they are, because that's the way things have always been. You question everything. You pioneer house elf rights, and werewolf laws. You've made me question beliefs that I have held since childhood. If you can do that, Ms. Granger, you an do anything."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "I shall endeavor not to disappoint Mr. Malfoy."

"See that you don't Miss Granger."

_A.N.: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, I just got a little stuck after the scene between Hermione and Theo. I'm also not quite sure about the flashback scene between Draco and Lucius. I hadn't intended for this chapter to include that at all, but that's what came out when I sat down. After I wrote it, I looked at it and decided to keep it since it tells a little more about Draco's relationship with his father and how his father started to change and respect Draco's decisions more. I hope it came out the way I wanted it to._

_Next chapter we're going to deal with Hermione's first week as department head, and we're going to get back to where everything started between Draco and Hermione, her charities. I realized that it's been a few chapter since I've addressed them, and she really needs to get back to them. Most of next chapter I have planned for Draco and Hermione together so lets hope it turns out the way I want it to. Don't fear, we're also going to see a resolution to the Ron/Hermione problem within the next few chapters as well. _

_Also, (last thing, promise) I'm in need of a beta. My regular beta has decided that she can't return since she'd quite busy right now. So if anyone is interested in helping me out, I would greatly appreciate it. _


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Co. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! You guys are incredibly awesome. I'd also like to give a big thank you to my new beta, Jade2099. You are absolutely brilliant!

Happy reading guys! I'm actually almost finished with Chapter 9, so it shouldn't be to long between updates!

Chapter 8

Hermione dropped her things wearily on the back of her chair in her sitting room and kicked her shoes off. She sighed deeply and knew that her day wasn't over by a long shot. The full moon was soon and she wanted to start brewing the Wolfsbane. She had already purchased all of the supplies and she had to start the brewing that night so that she could have it ready for the full moon. She was lucky that the full moon fell on a Friday this month. She would have to brew all weekend to have enough for all the werewolves she had been in contact with.

Her first week at work had been hectic to say the least. Mr. Malfoy hadn't been joking when he said that there would be a little discontent within the department that she had picked Theo for the job as assistant. Xavier Vincent had been her most avid critic. He was an older man that had thought he should have been selected for Hermione's job, and had been a little vexed when he didn't at least get the assistant job. Five minutes after Hermione had made the announcement that Theo would be the assistant department head, she had heard Xavier Vincent loudly criticize her. She had taken great pleasure in watching his face pale as she told him that in questioning her, he was questioning Mr. Malfoy since he had put her in control of hiring. Hermione was sure it had been rather Slytherin of her, but she was sure that Lucius and Draco would have approved quite readily with her tactics.

In contrast, the other transfer Derrick Johnson had been her most avid supporter. He was an eccentric African-American man that had a deep voice and an achingly deep laugh. Halfway through the second day of work he had already blown up two cauldrons. She had been suitably impressed though, when he had neutralized the monkshood effect on wormwood to make a suitable draught. It had astounded her to learn he was her most avid supporter. He had sited her work with the Wolfsbane potion as proof of her intelligence. After all, Derrick had said, he'd seen Xavier burn more Wolfsbane in the time they'd been working together than he was sure Hermione would during her entire career. Hermione couldn't help the smug smirk that had slipped on her face after Derrick had delivered those words.

Gilbert was a Hufflepuff that had been quite a few years ahead of her at Hogwarts. Hermione wasn't sure, but she thought he was in his fifth or sixth year when she was in her first. His expertise at Charms had been sorely needed. Padma had run to her with quite a few problems, but she had been studious and had made great use of the books Hermione had put up in the lab. Hermione hoped she wouldn't have to coach her through next week's work as well. Hermione had taken a chance at hiring Padma since she didn't have a whole lot of practical experience, but then again Hermione didn't either, except for her time with the Wolfsbane potion, and the semester she had returned to Hogwarts. She had spent that entire semester brewing potions to keep the hospital wing stocked.

Padma had worked quite well with Claudia though, and they had started on their own project. Claudia had been a little distant, but polite and Hermione had a feeling she had also been a little put out when she didn't get the assistant job. By the end of the week though, Hermione felt she had earned Claudia's respect.

Theo had been a gift from the gods. He had cleaned up messes, answered posts, ordered new ingredients, and kept everyone away while she had worked on her own projects. He handled all of this with an aplomb that Hermione admired. Hermione had a hard enough time checking everyone's projects, handling her own, and dealing with department politics.

Hermione got up from the chair she had collapsed in and went into the kitchen to see about making herself some dinner. She didn't expect Ron home for quite some time.

Hermione tried to tell herself that Ron had just been busy all week, that the Quidditch season was coming up in a few months and his team was very busy, and that was why he hadn't been by to visit her at work even though she had extended the invitation several times.

It fell on deaf ears though, since Harry had come by, and so had Ginny. Ginny had even been thoughtful enough to bring coffee for her whole team. Draco had come by twice himself, once bringing her lunch since he said he knew she wouldn't eat if she got involved in something. He had been quite right and they had shared an enjoyable, if short, lunch together in her office on Wednesday.

Hermione cooked herself a quick dinner and ate it standing up in the kitchen by herself. There would be no welcome home from her boyfriend for her.

* * *

Draco threw floo powder into the fireplace and called out Hermione's address before sticking his head in. He had been planning on going to her work that day and asking her out to dinner since he knew she probably needed the break. He also knew that Weasel hadn't come to visit her at work all week, even though Potter and Weaselette had come.

"Granger?" He waited a few moments before calling out for her again. It was still early yet, but he supposed she could already be in bed.

Ron's face came into view. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco smirked at him and asked in a completely polite voice. "Is Granger around."

"No."

Draco held back a growl. "Do you know where she is."

"Yes." Ron seemed to get perverse pleasure in with holding the information, a triumphant smile spreading over his face.

Draco rolled his eyes. "If she's not here, then she must still be at work."

"I don't know what sick game you're playing at Malfoy, but leave Hermione alone. She seems to think you've changed, but I know different. I don't know how you've fooled her, but stay away from her."

Draco fought the urge to give Ron his own triumphant smile. "What's the matter Weasley? Afraid she'll find someone better? Although it wouldn't be to hard where you're concerned."

Draco knew he shouldn't be baiting Weasley, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He wasn't good enough for Hermione and he never would be. Draco knew he made plenty enough money now playing for the Cannons, but it wasn't that. It was everything else.

She would be always be too good for Weasel. Hell, Draco knew she was to good for him, too, but that wouldn't stop him. At least he would know what he had. Draco knew that Ron hadn't stopped by once during Hermione's first week at work. Draco had been rather occupied during sixth year, but even he had noticed the fiasco during sixth year when Ron had his face attached to the trollop, Lavender Brown. He rather doubted that Weasley had changed much since then.

"Stay away from her Malfoy," Ron said threateningly.

Draco rolled his eyes at him again. "Thanks for the advice Weasel."

Draco pulled his head out of the fireplace, effectively breaking the connection. He pulled out some more floo powder and flooed straight into Hermione's office. It was lit, and he could see Hermione's outer robes draped over the back of her chair, but she was nowhere to be seen. He made his way out to the main area where the potions were brewed and saw Hermione standing over at least four large cauldrons.

"What are you doing here so late?" Draco asked.

Hermione jumped a few inches in the air and let out a startled shriek. "Draco Malfoy! Never sneak up like that on me again!"

Draco let out a chuckle. "I wasn't sneaking."

Hermione sniffed and scowled at him a little turning back to the cauldron in front of her, taking a powdered ingredient and carefully measuring out a small amount before putting it in the cauldron in front of her. She stirred for several strokes, before watching the color of the potion.

"What are you making?" Draco asked.

"Wolfsbane," Hermione said shortly. She had to add the ingredients at exactly the right time, or the brew would be worthless. She had thirty-seven werewolves to brew for and she wanted to make sure they each got a dose of the Wolfsbane to take before the full moon.

Draco goggled at the four large cauldrons. Hermione would be at it all night. Draco pulled his outer robes off and threw them over an extra stool, and pushed his shirt sleeves up, just as Hermione had hers. He watched her for a moment as she expertly stirred and added ingredients. A lock of hair had fallen down from the severe bun she had it in, grazing her cheek. Draco had the urge to walk over and tuck it behind her ear.

Draco shook his head and walked over to the other two cauldrons, checking on the brew. He had never brewed Wolfsbane before, but he had read on it quite extensively. He did a quick tempus spell next to the cauldron, betting that Hermione had charmed it so it would tell when the next ingredient was to be added. He smiled as he saw that it had seven minutes left before the next ingredient. The setup was incredibly intelligent. She had started the first batch and gotten it to a point where she could let it simmer before starting the next batch. It was quite an intelligent setup and Draco was impressed with her cleverness, although he was sure that she wasn't called the brightest with of her age for nothing.

Hermione watched as Draco checked the other cauldron, his fine blond hair falling in his face for a moment. She couldn't help the large smile that spread across her face, although she couldn't make him stay there and help her through the night. She was just glad to see a friendly face, Draco in particular. She never thought she'd see the day, but she was sure that Draco was one of her closest friends. She talked more with him than she did with either Ron or Harry, and she lived with Ron.

"Draco, you don't-"

"No, Hermione," Draco cut in, "you'll run yourself into the ground if I'm not here to help you. So no arguing."

Hermione watched him for a moment, still stirring, before nodding. To be truthful, she would have just been glad for his company, even if he didn't want to help. "Have you brewed it before?"

"No, but I've read on it."

Hermione gestured over her shoulder to the bookcase lining the wall. "If you want to brush up, there's something over there that will help you."

Draco nodded and made his way over to the bookcase. He didn't want to seem unintelligent to Hermione, but he knew she would be a lot angrier if he messed up one of her batches. She would have to start all over again from scratch and he didn't want that. He grabbed _Greatest Potions Through the Ages _and started flipping through it. He found the correct page and brought it over to the table, skimming through contents, finding where the brew was and what had to be added next.

Hermione knew that although Professor Snape had favored Draco in class, he really was quite good at Potions. He had been able to make a flawless Draught of Peace during Potions class and she was sure that Professor Snape hadn't been standing over him at every turn to make sure he did it correctly. Not only did the person making the Draught of Peace have to be able to add the ingredients flawlessly, they had to have a good deal of patience. Hermione knew that Draco was not a particularly patient person, so she admired his ability to be able to stand over a cauldron and count strokes.

Draco made sure he had the next step memorized before he ventured to talk to her. "How was your first week at work?"

"Exciting, but tiring. Theo has been a gift from the gods."

Draco carefully schooled his features so as not to show his displeasure. He hadn't really thought of it before, but he wasn't sure if he liked Theo working so closely with Hermione. He had always been incredibly intelligent and studious, and he knew those were qualities that Hermione admired. He didn't want to get her away from Weasel, only to lose her to his fellow Slytherin.

"He was always studious in school, although we were never great friends." Draco thought that comment was successfully broad.

"It shows," Hermione replied earnestly.

"So I take it this is for your charity?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm finally putting those galleons your mother donated to good use. Eventually I want to erect a structure where all the werewolves can come to transform without fear of harming others."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Doesn't the Wolfsbane negate the need for that?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not necessarily. There is one werewolf who is allergic to one of the ingredients in Wolfsbane so there is nothing I can do for him now. The werewolves also feel more comfortable if they're not around humans. The Wolfsbane suppresses the wolf instincts, but it doesn't do away with them all together. There is still the instinct to bite."

Draco nodded and readied the ingredient for the cauldron in front of him, adding it at exactly the right moment. He grabbed his stirring rod and began stirring in a counter-clockwise movement, and he saw Hermione not her head in his periphery vision. She seemed satisfied with his movements, so Draco stirred the exact number of stirs required before switching direction.

Hermione watched Draco as he stirred the Wolfsbane. He really was rather intelligent to be able to brew Wolfsbane on his first try. She had set the ingredients out, and set up the time charm, but he was doing well. Hermione watched him as she did her own stirring on the cauldron in front of her, but she had brewed Wolfsbane several times, so she didn't need to pay as much attention to it as Draco did. It gave her time to study him without him being the wiser.

Had his shoulders always been so broad? They seemed larger somehow, even though he was down to his dress shirt. His neck looked elegant in comparison. His chest and arms also seemed quite large, now that she took the time to study him in less clothing that he usually wore around her. He was usually impeccably dressed in his dress robes that he wore to work when ever she saw him. She found that she liked it when he wore less. She wondered what his chest would look like if he didn't have a shirt at all? She knew his skin would be just as alabaster as the rest of him. She bet his chest was defined though. He seemed the type to work out.

Hermione felt her face heat as she realized she was thinking about Draco's naked chest. She looked up for a second, wondering if he had caught her, but he was still concentrating on the potion in front of him. Hermione sent up a silent thank you to whatever gods were listening. If Draco had caught her she knew she would never hear the end of it.

Not only that, but she was with Ron. She was committed to Ron. She repeated that over and over in her head until flashes of Draco's naked chest stopped going through her head.

"So what are you plans for your charity in the future?" Draco asked. "I hope it includes hiring people to do this for you, because you can't do this every month."

It took Hermione a moment to process the question. Her brain wasn't working correctly, and she hoped he put her flushed face down to working over a hot cauldron.

"Yes, I had a few volunteers at the Ministry who were helping me, but they were both unavailable this month."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. He moved to the next cauldron and checked the time charm placed on it. He still had a few minutes before he had to put in the next ingredient. It was one step behind the cauldron he had just done, so it would need the same ingredient as the last. He had been pleased when his potion had turned out the exact color it should be, and was confident he could do the exact same thing again.

"How is your first project going?"

"I've made quite a break through in it," Hermione said with a smile as she wiped her hands on a rag. She was done with the two cauldrons on her side of the table and Draco had a minute or two before the next ingredient was needed. After Draco was done they would have half an hour to wait before they had to start the next step on the first cauldron.

"Really? That's rather quick," Draco said.

"Yes. Parts of burn-healing paste encourage the growth of newer skin, so I took quite a few ingredients from that. I can show it to you if you like."

Draco didn't really care about wrinkle cream, but she seemed so excited about it he just had to smile and nod at her. He grabbed the next ingredient and dropped in slowly in the cauldron, stirring as soon as it was put it.

Hermione watched him again, watching how his brow furrowed only slightly when he was concentrating, how his hands expertly stirred the brew. His hands were elegant and masculine. She imagined they were slightly calloused from flying, but otherwise unblemished.

Hermione shook her head, trying to dispel the traitorous thoughts going through her head.

Draco could feel Hermione's eyes on him and watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying his best to concentrate on both the brew and Hermione. He wasn't sure if she was just making sure he did everything correctly, or if she was actually watching him. He sincerely hoped it was the latter.

Draco finished and Hermione took him back to her office where she had left her finished product. She pulled it out of her cabinet and opened it.

Draco took one whiff of the concoction and thought he was going to gag. "Oh god, Granger! What the hell is in that?"

Hermione looked perplexed for moment before answering. "Several species of flower root, dragon fly wings, frog's eyes-"

"That must be what smells so bad," Draco said. "Shut that Granger."

Hermione put the lid back on with a pout on her face.

Draco sighed and let go of his nose where he had pinched it together. He couldn't help but melt at the adorable pout on her face. "Look, Granger. Would you put something on your face that smelled that bad? It's all fine and dandy for burn creams and such, but as a beauty product, no woman is going to put something near their nose that smells that bad."

Hermione sighed as well and nodded. She supposed he was right.

"Hey," Draco said stepping closer to her. He looked down at the adorable pout she had going and had an urge to kiss her. Instead, he brushed the curl that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear. "You'll figure it out. I'm sure you already have about six ideas swimming around in your head."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at his praise. Her eyes darted down to his lips for a second. They seemed full and so very kissable. Hermione felt a little light-headed and swallowed rather heavily before stepping back. Her smile had fallen and she made an effort to put it back on her face.

Draco tried to control his breathing. He knew that she had been thinking about kissing him for a moment. Her eyes had stared at his lips for a few moments. He knew it wasn't very long, but she had been _aware of him. _Draco decided not to push her.

"Why don't I floo home for a moment and grab us something to eat?"

"That sounds lovely."

As soon as Draco had gone through her floo, Hermione said her time charm to beep five minutes before it was time to put in the next ingredient and collapsed in the chair behind her desk.

What the hell had she been thinking? Draco was her friend, and here she was lusting after him. That wasn't even figuring Ron into the equation. Sure, things at home with Ron weren't what they used to be, but she wouldn't abandon him just because she had realized her friend was rather attractive. There wouldn't be any of that. No more. Sure Ron hadn't been supportive at all lately, and Draco was there for her more than Ron, even more that Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny had their own life together, though, so she couldn't expect them to be there for her every step of the way.

Ron should have been there for her when she'd switched jobs. When he'd been home while she had been, he'd brushed off all her talk of her own work and talked instead about his Quidditch team, along with all the new moves they were trying.

Hermione determined that she would just speak to Ron about it. Surely if she told him she would like his support he would change? Hermione was sure of it. Ron wasn't a bad person. He would be there for her if she needed him. Hermione resolved that she would just forget about the whole Draco thing. She put it down to sleep deprivation, and her friend being rather attractive. She did have eyes after all. But she was committed to Ron, and she would put all thoughts of Draco Malfoy as a sexual being out of her mind.

She just hoped it worked.


	10. Chapter 9

A.N.: Sorry! Things have been really hectic here lately, so please forgive me. The next chapter is already done, so I'll post it in a few days to make up for the horribly long wait for this chapter. Have fun reading, and please review!

Chapter 9

Hermione smiled over her cauldron as she extinguished the flames. Her project was done. She had found that while citrus covered up the smelled, it was to acidic to add to the mix, so she had instead added parts of orchids to it, which had given it a fragrant smell without reacting or neutralizing any parts of it. She was ready to turn it in to Mr. Malfoy so she could get started on her next project. Her paste would have to be tried out on different test subjects before it could be marketed, but her part in it was over. It would be given over to their testing department, then pushed through to the mass potion making department as soon as it was given a green light.

Hermione had plans for her next project however. She had plans to improve the Wolfsbane potion, but she felt she should do that as a side project. Mr. Malfoy had said that she could spend her free time working on projects of her own. However, she did have a thought as what she wanted to spend her time on at work.

Hermione wanted to work on the after affects of the Cruciatas curse. Hermione knew that there were several different side effects of the curse. Hermione had joint problems, mostly during the winter. Her joints would ache in the cold, and every once in a while she had muscle spasms that she could only attribute to the time she spent under Bellatrix's wand.

She knew that many more people suffered from effects of the Cruciatas curse that were far worse than anything she suffered from.

Hermione also had ideas to work on the Wolfsbane potion. She had several ideas to improve it so it would work better, and possibly make the transformations a little less painful. She wanted nothing more than to help the werewolves that relied on her for their Wolfsbane every month. She was sure that she could get a few volunteers to test it on. All the vials of Wolfsbane had been distributed for this month's full moon, and she was sure that if she could witness a few transformations, she could get down to the problem.

She wanted to work on the Wolfsbane in her own time though, so she would be spending a lot of time in her lab in the near future. She had also looked at several pieces of land during her lunch hour so she could soon build the structure where the werewolves could transform in peace and away from people. It would have to be incredibly secluded in case the unthinkable happened, so she had been apperating all over so she could look at different plots.

Hermione had to let the wrinkle-relieving paste cool before she could bottle it, so she decided to check with her team and make sure everything was running smoothly.

Hermione's sat inside the door and watched as everyone worked. Hermione had encouraged them to arrange everything so they were more comfortable. Derrick had arranged his work table so his back was to Hermione, but he was able to watch everyone else. He had also moved his table quite far away from the other's workstations since he had a reputation already for blowing cauldrons up. Hermione couldn't help but smile as her eyes landed on him. Hermione had developed an easy relationship with him since he had defended her to Xavier Vincent, for which she had been grateful and smug. Her inner Slytherin had gotten a kick out of watching Xavier get put in his place.

Gilbert was with Theo in the corner, looking over reams of parchment that he had spread out all over his workstation. Hermione had a feeling they were Arithmancy calculations about a new charm. Gilbert had been working steadily since he had started and she admired his studiousness. Padma and Claudia had made headway in their own project and she was glad she had set them to working together in the first place. They currently had several books lying around their station, and Padma was furiously writing on a piece of parchment.

Xavier had his table set out in an orderly fashion and was currently measuring ingredients. Hermione still felt a flash of pleasure when she thought of how Derrick had put him in his place.

Hermione walked up to Derrick's work table and watched as he threw in ingredients, measuring them not with his a scale but with his hands. If he weren't so brilliant, she would be less forgiving, but seeing as how he was incredibly talented there wasn't much she could say.

"Hermione!" He said in his deep booming voice. "Is your project done?"

"Just waiting for it to cool," Hermione said with a smile.

"Any thoughts on your next project?"

Hermione nodded. "I want to work on the after effects left by the Cruciatas curse; the nerve damage, the muscle spasms anything that can be attributed to it."

Derrick gave her a thoughtful look as he switched the direction of his stirs. "That's sounds like quite the undertaking."

"I know, but there are a lot of witches and wizards that would benefit from such a potion. I'll have to start by interviewing anyone I can find, so I can figure out all the effects of the curse."

"You'll figure it out Hermione," Derrick said convincingly. Hermione was grateful for his support. It was nice to have someone that believed in her.

"Have you given thought to your next project?"

"I have," he said with a grin that showed a row of pearly white teeth. "I'd like to work on Polyjuice. I think that if I tweak it a bit, and with the right charms, I can make the effects last longer, and even make it to where a simple charm can make the drinker change forms, or to go back to their original state. I'll have to borrow Gilbert, of course, but I think I can make it work."

"That would be brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed. "Let me know if you need anything."

Derrick just smiled at her, and Hermione walked around the room, making suggestions to Padma, peering over Xavier's shoulder, and eventually making her way over to Theo and Gilbert.

Hermione looked at all the parchment strewn across their workspace and saw that they were Arithmancy calculations.

"Look at this," Theo said, pushing a piece of parchment across to her. "He's found a way to charm glass cauldrons resistant without messing with the chemical make-up."

Glass cauldrons were beneficial for working with potions that were notoriously finicky. Many healing potions were made in them, because the make up of the glass didn't react with many things. Although if you put in the wrong ingredient, or to much of one, then the explosions could be disastrous. Any strengthening of glass cauldrons usually caused the potion made in them to react with the charm or potion used.

"That's brilliant Gilbert!" Hermione said with a smile.

Gilbert blushed and mumbled something under his breath that Hermione couldn't hear. He was incredibly shy, and he always seemed to stumble around whenever she was near him. Hermione thought it was rather cute, but it could be a little annoying.

Hermione started looking over his calculations, noticing that they were a little haphazard, but she realized that he really was rather brilliant at charms. If he could pull this off, there were many things that could be brewed in glass cauldrons now.

Hermione was so busy she didn't even realize when they room went completely silent and didn't notice they had a visitor until Theo called out a greeting.

Hermione looked up to see Mr. Malfoy standing at the doorway.

"Mr. Malfoy!" She gave him a small smile in greeting and set the parchment down. She turned back to Gilbert.

"Get this organized and have it on my or Theo's desk in the morning," she said, not even waiting for an answer.

Mr. Malfoy had made his way over to Xavier's workspace and was looking at his work with a critical eye. Xavier seemed to be sweating a little at Mr. Malfoy's critical eye of his work, but soon he moved on to look at Derrik's work. Hermione listened to them talk amiably for a minute before Lucius turned back to look at her.

Hermione lifted a brow. "I suppose you're here to see what progress I've made?"

"Naturally," Lucius said with a smirk.

Hermione beckoned for him to follow her, where she led him to her new private lab. She had turned a rather large storage closet into her own workstation. It was a nice place to work in peace, and she had already told Theo he was welcome to use it when it wasn't his turn to make himself available to everyone for consultation.

Lucius stood from the doorway and looked at her lab a little apprehensively.

"Miss Granger, if you wanted some privacy we could have expanded your office."

Hermione smiled at him as she decanted the finished potion into vials. It ended up being a thick light orange crème that smelled of orchids. Hermione was glad she had shown it to Draco before giving it to Mr. Malfoy. She would have hated for it to have come back because she overlooked something as simple as smell. Draco had been right to say that beauty products didn't usually smell as bad as what she had shown him to begin with.

Hermione picked up all the vials of her finished potions and vanished the remains from the bottom of the cauldron. Lucius proceeded her to her office, where she gave him a vial of the finished potion and a copy of the finished instructions for brewing.

"You've finished rather early," he said.

Hermione gave him a wry smile. "If you wanted to keep me busy, you should have given me something more challenging."

Lucius raised an eyebrow again. "I suppose you have something in mind for your next project."

"Of course I do. I'd like to work on a healing potion that neutralizes the effects of the Cruciatas curse; the nerve damage, muscles spasms, joint aches."

Lucius eyes widened a fraction of an inch and she knew that she had interested him.

"I'd like to start finding as many people that are suffering from the after effects of the curse and interview them to find out what the main symptoms are."

Lucius looked at her a little wryly. "I'm sure we each know a few."

Hermione nodded at him behind her desk, both thinking she was sure, of the time she'd spent under Bellatrix's wand in his own home.

"Have the paperwork for it on my desk tomorrow morning," Lucius said. "I'm sure that Draco would like to help you with this."

Hermione nodded and she could detect a hint of regret in Lucius's voice that she was sure was because it had been him who led his family to Voldemort in the first place.

"I'll have the wrinkle-relieving cream to the testing department in the morning."

Lucius stood up. "See that you do Miss Granger."

Hermione watched him leave, her mind already beginning to do the Arithmatic equations for the new potion.

Hermione kicked her shoes off as she made her way into her flat. She heard the telly going and knew that Ron was home for once. They hadn't seen much of each other since she'd started her job. He was practicing many hours a day with his team, and she worked late nights. They hadn't had much time to talk.

"Ron?"

"In here babe!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She really hated that pet name, but she couldn't get Ron to stop calling her that.

Hermione made a detour to leave her stuff at her desk before joining Ron. She sat down next to him and let out a loud sigh.

"It's so nice to be home," Hermione said as she closed her eyes.

"Are you going to cook?" Ron asked.

"I thought we could go out," Hermione said with a small smile. She had no desire to cook after her long day at work.

Ron groaned. "But you haven't cooked in ages! I've been living off pub food for the last few weeks, 'Mione. I don't want to go out!"

Hermione glared at him. "I've been at work all day Ronald. I still have much to do to get the department running, and I'm tired. I don't want to cook. If you want a home cooked meal, cook it yourself. Or go to your mother's."

Ron turned to look at her an irritated look on his face. "I didn't want you to take that blasted job in the first place! Now it's disrupting everything!"

Hermione stood up slowly and turned to face him. "This job means a lot to me. Do you know what I'm going to be working on next? A Cruciatas potion. I think I can counteract the effects of the curse. Do you know how many people suffered under that curse during the war? How many people have nerve damage, muscles spasms, seizures, because of it? I can make a difference with my job, and you're complaining because I haven't been home to cook you dinner."

Hermione stood glaring at him for several seconds before she walked into their room and slammed the door behind her, fuming. She paced back and forth in their room, not able to get her anger under control. She felt like throwing something, but she never gave in to her childish impulses. She wanted nothing more than to throw a couple hexes at Ron, but she didn't give in to that impulse either, as appealing as the idea was. Instead she stripped off her work clothes, pulled on a tight pair of jeans, her high healed boots and a nice tank top. If Ron didn't want to go out, she would go grab some food on her own.

She stormed back out of her room and went to grab her purse where she left it, to find Ron still sitting on the couch.

"So is that it?" Ron asked nastily. "You're just going to leave?"

Hermione turned to him, a murderous expression on her face. Ron paled a little, but Hermione didn't give up.

"Yes Ronald, I'm just going to leave. You need to get your priorities straight. This job means a lot to me. I'm actually doing something, I'm going to make a difference with this job. Do you know how many people I can help with this? Do you even care? This is important to me, and all you can think about is when you get to stuff your face next."

"That's not fair! I work hard too!"

"At Quidditch! That's hardly the same!"

"It's important to me!"

"I know! Which is why I encouraged you to go out for the Cannons. But you can't seem to muster even a fraction of the support I showed you, even though I hate Quidditch. I go to all your home games, and all the away games I can. Did you know that Harry and Ginny came to see me my first week at work? Draco came by twice-"

"So this is about Malfoy is it?" Ron sneered.

"He's my friend," Hermione said. "And no this has nothing to do with him. It's about that fact that even Draco could pull himself away to come see me, and my own boyfriend couldn't. Not even for five minutes. You've made no secret of the fact that you hate my job, even though it means a great deal to me that I am working at something that makes a difference. Yes, I have been working long hours, but you could have come to see me yourself. You haven't supported me in the slightest, Ronald."

Hermione stalked out of the house and slammed door behind her, before apparating. She ended up in front of Harry and Ginny's. She sighed. She hoped Ginny was home and willing to talk to her.

She knocked on the door and waited until Harry opened the door, his glasses hanging low on his nose.

"Hermione! We weren't expecting you, come in." He opened the door wide and let her in. She came in to find that they had just finished dinner and Ginny was cleaning up in the kitchen. As soon as Ginny saw her, she threw her dish towel down on the counter.

"What has my brother done now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was struck for a second by how very observant Ginny was. Harry hadn't even noticed anything was wrong when he opened the door for her.

Hermione pulled out a chair and sat down heavily. She looked over at Harry who held his hands up.

"I get it when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you two alone to chat."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said with a forced smile. "You're the best."

As soon as Harry walked out of the room, Ginny turned to her and demanded she spill everything.

So with tears in her eyes, Hermione related the whole fight to Ginny, going as far as tell him how perilously close she'd come to hexing him. She told him how she knew the whole fight wasn't even about what it started about, but that hadn't stopped them from fighting over something as trivial as her cooking.

"Ron is a prat," Ginny said. "He can't stop thinking about his stomach, and he does hate the Malfoys a lot."

"Surely if I can forgive them, he can too! Even Harry told me I should take the job!"

"I know," Ginny said. "And you were right to. I don't really know what to do, but you're right that if he doesn't understand and support you, then you have a problem. He should understand by now that just because you're working for a Malfoy, doesn't make what you're doing any less amazing or important. He needs to understand that you have to share the responsibility more now because you have a demanding job."

Hermione sighed an buried her face in her hands. "How do I do that? He's not likely to listen to me now. It wasn't even about me not cooking. It was about him not liking that I'm working such long hours for Lucius Malfoy. What do I even do now?"

She had a feeling he'd run home to eat his mother's cooking and have a sympathetic ear. His mother had been hinting lately that they should get married, and settle down. His mother wanted grandchildren, and she had even hinted that Hermione should think about staying home instead of going to work. Hermione loved Molly Weasley and thought of her as a second mother. They just didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things. Hermione was completely fine with some women staying home and tending the children and cooking, if that was what they wanted to do. It was not what Hermione wanted to do. She believed in a partnership, in a share of all the responsibilities, especially since her and Ron were both working.

"I don't know," Ginny said sympathetically. "You'll figure something out? Now do you want something to eat?"

Hermione nodded quietly. She was completely talked out. Ginny set a shepard's pie down in front of her, and Hermione ate it without really tasting it. She had so many thoughts going through her head.

Why was Ron so opposed to her working for the Malfoys? She had long gotten over her fear of them, and had come to terms with her torture in their manor. It had not been them after all, that had wielded the wand that tortured her. Draco had looked deathly pale, and hadn't wanted to identify them to begin with. She understood that if he had protested he would have been down on the floor with her, writhing in pain, and that would have done neither of them any good.

Ron's prejudice for Slytherins was deep seeded, and getting incredibly tiring. The war was over, and everyone had made reparations. This were how they should be. Her job should have nothing to do with Ron. She didn't even really know why Ron was so cross about it. Why wouldn't he support her in this?

Hermione dropped her empty dish in the sink and set about washing it before she went to find where Harry and Ginny had gotten off to. They were in the living room, sitting in front of the television. Hermione was glad that Ginny had left her alone to eat. She seemed to have a knack for knowing when people wanted to be left alone for a while.

"Do you want to stay Mione?" Harry asked. He knew that something had happened between her and Ron, and while he didn't what to get in the middle of it, he wanted to be there for Hermione. She worked hard, and Ron could definitely be a prat when he set his mind to it.

"No, thank you both. I think I'll just go get some more work done."

"I'll walk you out," Harry said immediately. He stood up as Hermione went over to hug Ginny and thank her for the friendly ear.

"No problem," Ginny said softly. "If you want me to, I go over there myself and send a few hexes at him."

Hermione chuckled. "Thank Ginny, but if he needs to be hexed, I'm sure I could do it myself."

Harry smiled and patted her on the back. "You always were scary when you were angry."

Hermione shrugged turned towards the door. When she opened it to step out, Harry stopped her.

"Hermione," he said slowly. "Do you want me to talk to Ron?"

"No, Harry," she sighed. "There isn't anything you can do right now. We'll have to sort this out on our own. I don't want you in the middle of it."

Harry nodded and pushed his glasses up. "Ron is my best mate, Hermione, but so are you. If you need to talk to me about anything, then I'm here for you."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, blinking back the tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around him, glad that Harry had finally grown up.

Hermione left him and apparated just outside of Malfoy Industries and let herself inside. The locks were keyed to her wand and she made her way up to her office.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study sipping a glass of brandy. Hermione Granger was proving to be even more brilliant than he thought her. Draco had smiled smugly when he'd told him that she had already produced a viable solutions for her first project. Draco had already told him all about the time he'd spent with her making the Wolfsbane. Lucius had went and gotten a list of properties that fit the criteria she was looking for to build her sanctuary. He planned to give it to Draco, so he could drop it off to Hermione. It would look good to Miss Granger that he was taking an interest in her charities.

Lucius nearly sneered at the empty room at the thought of her crusade for werewolves. He had changed quite a bit of his thinking in the little over two years since the war, but long held beliefs such as his were hard to shake. He still had trouble thinking of werewolves as little more than half-breeds.

His hopefully future daughter-in-law wanted to help them though, so having one of his many employees find a list of viable properties was hardly taxing on his time.

What he needed to do was find a way to get Miss Granger away from Weasley. He never thought he would be plotting for his son to ensnare a mud blood but, he remembered quite vividly when he'd realized that his son was indeed in love with Hermione Granger. It had taken him months and a few stern conversations from Narcissa before he would even think of the idea of Draco with anyone but a pure blooded witch. Narcissa had been behind Draco completely, and they had set up a united front against him.

Lucius had finally conceded defeat. He did want his son to be happy, and if Miss Granger was the one to do that, then he would do everything in his power to see it so.

Weasley just needed a nudge in the right direction. What could he do? Should he tempt him away from Miss Granger? Surely even working for a losing team like the Chudley Cannons, he had his share of groupies. Surely he partook of what was offered every once in a while? He would have to find out, and soon. He was sure that Draco would get impatient rather fast, and he didn't want him to ruin everything if he made his move to soon.

The healing potion she was working on would give them ample time to spend together. It was up to Draco while they were alone. There wasn't anything for him to do at this juncture, but he was sure that an opportunity would present itself soon enough.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Co.

A.N.: Since all of you are so awesome, here's the next chapter. Its the longest yet, and there is quite a bit happening in this chapter. Also I'm going to try my best to get out weekly updates. the next chapter is already finished so look for it early next week. We'll see the resolve of the Ron issue in that chapter, so I can't wait to get it out! Happy reading, and please review!

Chapter 10

Hermione had gone home Wednesday night to find that Ron had gone to bed. Hermione slept on the couch and left before he ever woke. She worked late on Thursday, but Ron hadn't been home when she'd gone to bed. She woke up to find that he had slipped into bed while she was sleeping.

Hermione wasn't going to apologize for their row. Hermione was leaving the ball in his court. He was the one who couldn't get over her job, resented the fact that she was working in the first place. She wasn't going to let him corner her into quitting. She loved her job. Her new project and the many ingredients had been approved by Mr. Malfoy and she was going over Arithmatic equations today, which she was sure she'd bring home with her, so she could start on her experiments on Monday. If Professor Snape had taught her anything during the time that she was his potions student, it was to think outside the box. In school, she liked to be in control, to have an ordered potion, add something at a certain time, stir _x_ number of times, and the potions is complete. After the war she had learned to let some of that control go, and during her semester back at school, she'd started to have these ideas to change things, to make new potions. She'd let her imagination run away from her. It had been rather freeing, and she'd found that she liked potions so much more now.

She had a swift pang at the thought of Professor Snape, but she didn't let it down. She was sure that he would probably sneer at her if he were here today, and tell her the twelve things she was doing wrong, but she had a feeling he would be rather surprised at her imagination.

Hermione tried to let go of all of her feelings for Ron. She had more important things at the moment to be thinking of. She tried not to think that it was rather telling when she realized that her job was more important to her than her significant other. He had been rather a prat, but she didn't want to let her relationship to slip either. It was up to him to make amends however; she wasn't going to apologize for something that had been entirely his fault.

Hermione wasn't sure how their row had progressed from her not wanting to cook to her job, but she did realize that had been Ron's underlying problem. She couldn't quit her job just because Ron didn't like it. She enjoyed her job immensely. She would be helping an untold amount of people with her new project. She was sure that several members of the Order had been subject to the Cruciatas at one point or another, not to mention people like Draco.

It was Friday and the night of the full moon. She had rested easier knowing that the thirty-seven werewolves she had dispensed the Wolfsbane to would have an easier transformation. She hoped soon enough she would be able to modify the Wolfsbane so the transformation was as painless as possible. Thinking of werewolves, always invariably led to her thinking of Remus Lupin. She tried not to let it bother her, but it always did when she thought of everyone that had been lost during the Final Battle.

Hermione found that she needed perking up, so she decided to take an extended lunch period and pop over to see Draco at work. She hadn't been there very often, as he usually came to her, so she wanted to surprise him. He always made her feel better, and she hadn't seen him since they'd made the Wolfsbane together.

Hermione told Theo she would be taking a long lunch and apperated to Gringott's. She wanted to ask him about her potion too. She was sure that he would help, but she didn't want to just assume that he would. She was sure that he had been subject to his own bouts of Cruciatas, but she had never asked specifically how long. She'd need to know as she had to compare it to everyone else's results.

Hermione made her way in and after checking in with security, she made her way up to Draco's office. She'd only been in his office once before, but she figured she could find it, even in the labyrinth that was Gringott's.

When she'd first returned to Gringott's after the war, she hadn't been particularly sure of her welcome, but since the Ministry had decided to make reparations to the bank for the damage done by her, Harry, and Ron, they had said she could return as long as she had no more plans for breaking into the vaults. She had of course told them that she had reason for going after anyone's vault. They still didn't trust her of course, but she was allowed to do her banking there, and visit Draco since his office was in the opposite direction of the vaults.

Hermione knocked on his closed door and winced a little when he barked out for her to enter. She opened the door a bit sheepishly and popped her head in.

"Is this a bad time?"

Draco looked up at the sound of her voice. "Hermione. Of course not, come in. What are you doing over here for?"

Hermione smiled at him as she made her way into his office. It was immaculate except for the papers on his desk. "I was hoping I could take you out to lunch."

Draco smiled at her. "Of course. I have to get this finished though, do you mind waiting for a few minutes?"

Hermione shook her head and sat down into the chair to wait.

Draco found it a little hard to concentrate with her eyes on him. He hadn't stopped thinking about the time they'd spent brewing the Wolfsbane together. She'd been aware of him as a male for the first time since they'd embarked on their friendship. Draco knew that he had to be patient, but all he wanted to do now that she was here was kiss her.

He'd talked to his father and mother, and his mother had admonished him to be patient. His father had said to concentrate on Hermione, and they would take care of the rest. He hoped that meant taking care of Weasley for him. He was rather starting to get in the way.

Draco hurried through his work and was done within ten minutes of Hermione arriving. He gathered his outer robes and they made their way out into Diagon Alley to catch lunch. They made their way into a small little café just off the main strip and settled down for lunch.

They talked for a while before Draco pulled out the list of properties that would be adequate for her to build her werewolf sanctuary on.

Hermione stared at the list, noticing that she'd already been to one, but that she hadn't even know that the others were for sale.

Draco watched Hermione's face light up as she perused the list of properties and their asking price. Draco wondered if she knew just how expressive her face was. Draco could always tell what she was feeling, especially since he'd spent so much time with her in the weeks since the Ministry ball. She was truly Gryffindor; she wore her heart on her sleeve. It was one of the many things that Draco loved about her.

"This is great, Draco. I can visit these this weekend and hopefully soon I'll be able to start building."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Draco asked. "I can probably get you a better price than what they're asking."

"You don't think I can do it myself?" Hermione asked rather crossly.

Draco smirked. "I'm quite sure you can take of yourself. I was offering so you would have a second opinion."

Hermione let out a small breath and then smirked a little. It wouldn't hurt to have someone along to help her out. She also wasn't above letting Draco use some Slytherin tactics to get the property she wanted. It was for a good cause.

"All right."

Hermione finished up her lunch and thought about the best way to broach the subject she wanted to talk about.

"Out with it," Draco said with a slight smile on his face as he watched her.

"What?"

"You want to ask me something, and you're trying to figure out the best way to go about it. Just come out and say it." Draco didn't tell her, but there wasn't much he would deny her.

Hermione sighed in a slightly self-depreciating way. "Am I that obvious."

"Quite. Although it's nice to have someone around who I don't have to guess what they're thinking."

Hermione smiled at that, before it feel when she realized that the subject she wanted to talk about could be quite sensitive to him. "I'm starting a new potion that deals with the after affects of the Cruciatas curse. I was hoping you would tell me any of the symptoms you have."

Draco watched her for a moment and realized that she was quite unsure about what he would say. It wasn't a time in his life that he liked to talk about. He had had a few bouts of Cruciatas placed on him, but nothing compared to what Hermione herself had endured. He didn't talk to anyone about that time in his life, and he hoped that if he agreed Hermione wouldn't want to know what caused each curse to be thrown at him.

Draco nodded to her. "What would you need to know exactly?"

"Number of times you were put under the curse, and the duration of each time. Any symptoms you felt directly after, if anything was done for you, and any long term symptoms you might be suffering from."

Draco nodded to her. "Okay."

Hermione looked incredibly surprised at his easy acquiescence.

"It's not something I like to talk about," Draco stated dryly, looking at his plate. "That time in my life wasn't exactly a happy one, but it's for a good cause."

Hermione completely understood. She had never liked to talk about her ordeal either. The times she had been in Malfoy Manor recently had been on the other side of it, away from the parlor where her torture had taken place.

"I promise to keep everything as medical and professional as possible," Hermione said.

"I have no doubt that you will."

Hermione smiled at him. "Do you think we could do it after we look at properties tomorrow?"

Draco nodded, glad at least that he would be able to spend pretty much all day with her. He quickly changed the subject to what she wanted to do with the property once she had it purchased, watching her eyes light up as she talked.

Hermione dropped her things off on her way into the door and went to her room to remove her shoes. She could hear the telly going and really didn't want to confront Ron right now. She had to put all her paperwork in order for her new project and she had the rather unsightly task of writing down all her own symptoms from her bout with the Cruciatas.

There was also a large stack of paperwork that had to be done. As her and Theo were the only ones who could sign a lot of it, they had split down the middle to take home with them. She had tried to take more of it, but Theo had admonished her that he didn't have a weekend filled with property hunting and a rather large project to get started.

Hermione set herself down in her study and spread her paperwork across the desk. She got started on the order forms for supplies, making sure she had the rather long list of supplies from Derrick filled out first. His project was rather exciting and she couldn't wait to see what was going to happen for it.

She also had a rather large order of glass cauldrons to fill. Gilbert had to experiment on them to make sure he'd tweaked the charms exactly right before they could begin using them, so they would probably lose a few before he had it right. The glass was made especially to stand heat, but it could still only stand small flames under it, and with Gilbert's charms in place it would hopefully stand up to much more heat than usual. It was part of the process though, so once they had it right, Mr. Malfoy could begin selling the altered cauldrons. It would make brewing several difficult healing potions much easier, and Hermione herself couldn't wait to have one since she was rather sure she would need one for her own potion.

The door to her study opened, and Hermione turned to see that Ron had popped his head in. She stared at him for a moment before she turned back to her work.

"I'm rather busy Ronald. Do you need anything?"

"I uh-" he broke off and seemed to swallow nervously. "Are you hungry? I got some take away."

Hermione's countenance softened as she looked at Ron. She was reminded why she loved him in the first place. He looked so awkward, standing there thinking that she would say no. She gave him a soft smile and set down her quill. There was nothing that couldn't wait for a few hours.

Hermione followed him into the kitchen and set down at the small table. Their flat didn't have a dining area so they had placed a small table in a corner of the kitchen. Since it was only the two of them, it suited just fine.

Ron had indeed gotten take away. It was all Thai and he'd gotten all her favorites. Hermione knew this was his apology for the other night. Being male, he of course had never been good at saying the actual words, but Hermione knew this was how he was saying it.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said sincerely. He gave her one of her goofy grins and they sat down. Ron piled so much food on his plate she wasn't sure how he put it all away, but years of watching Ron eat let her know that he would in fact eat all the food he'd put on his plate.

They ate for a few moments in silence, Hermione trying not to let her thoughts stray to the paperwork that was waiting for her. It wouldn't do to muck up Ron's apology by not paying attention to him. She knew he wanted to say something, but wanted to wait until he was finished eating. She would wait patiently for what she was sure would be an apology.

Ron put his fork down for a minute. "I'm sorry for what happened the other day 'Mione."

Hermione nodded at him and pushed her food around her plate. She felt a 'but' coming along.

"But I don't like you working for Malfoy."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Ron cut her off.

"It's not my place to say though, so I won't get into it. I do want you to be happy with your job, even if it is working for a git like Malfoy."

Hermione couldn't really fight with him about that. She understood his reluctance at her working for Malfoy.

"Thank you Ronald, that means a lot to me," Hermione said. Ron had always had a hard time with the prejudices that were ingrained in him. Add that to the first time she had spent time in Malfoy Manor, he abhorred anything to do with the Malfoys and she could understand why. It was her decision to work for him though, so he was right to back off. Even Harry had been behind her on working for him.

The rest of the meal was taken up with Ron telling her about the newest moves his team was practicing and Hermione telling him about her week at work and her new project. She left out the part that she would be spending all of the next day with Draco looking at properties, and that he would be helping her with her new project.

It wouldn't do to start another fight right after they'd finished one.

Draco led Hermione to a table in the back of the Leaky Cauldron and they sat down. Draco hadn't really wanted to eat here, but Hermione had been craving fish and chips and he'd, of course, let her pick. They'd been looking at properties all day and Draco was in need of a cold pint. Hermione had pretty much made her decision on which property she wanted and now they were stopping for lunch before they headed over to her office so she could interview him.

Draco wasn't exactly looking forward to that. He was looking forward to spending the whole day with her, but their subject could have been more appealing.

Draco put in their order with the barman and sat back down. Hermione's face was flushed from the heat and she was slightly disheveled from traipsing around the back woods properties that they'd been shown. Draco didn't think she could be any more beautiful than she already was.

"Have you made a decision yet?"

Hermione nodded as she took a sip of her water. "I think the McKenzie property is just perfect. I'm going to see if I can bring them down on the price a little. The realtor said that they were trying to sell rather fast so I think they would come down on it, and we can get started building immediately."

Draco nodded and then sat back as their food was delivered to the table. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Draco stealing glances at Hermione as he ate. He couldn't help but watch her hands. They were so small, but he knew from experience that they packed a rather hurtful punch. They were rather dainty and feminine even though she kept her nails trimmed short.

He'd always wanted to know what it would feel like to have her hands running all over him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait to make her his. He knew she wouldn't be one to cheat on her boyfriend, but he couldn't stand the thought of her with Weasley much longer. The thought of him putting his hands on her actually turned his stomach. For once though he didn't want to maneuver anyone into his bed. With Hermione, he wanted her to want him, just for him. It was frustrating, but he knew that the end of it would be incredibly rewarding.

Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her and she knew that he'd been watching her on and off all day. It was making her a little nervous, even though she told herself that he was merely looking at her because she was spending the day with him. They were friends. Friends look at each other, right? Of course they do, so it was nothing more than that. It couldn't be. She ignored the little voice at the back of her head that told her that Draco was interested in her. That was preposterous.

She also ignored the voice that said she liked it.

Draco and Hermione finished the meal and paid before they apperated to Malfoy Industries. Draco followed Hermione up to her office and sat himself down on the chair opposite her desk. He wasn't exactly bubbling with excitement to do this, but he would answer her questions.

Hermione pulled out a few extra sheets of parchment and did her best to stack them perfectly. She was lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous about this. The questions she had to ask were incredibly invasive, and she didn't want to pry, but she had to.

"Get it over with Hermione," Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione blushed a little. "I'll just get right to the questions." She took a deep breath and quickly wrote something down that Draco couldn't see.

"How many times were you put under the Cruciatas?"

"Three."

Hermione scribbled quickly. "Duration of each?"

"The first was for around ten minutes. The second was only a few minutes, and the last one was probably around five."

Hermione nodded. "Dates? If you have them?"

Draco took a deep breath. "The first was at the end of sixth year after Snape…"

Hermione nodded, not saying anything. She knew it was hard for him to speak of these things. She wasn't going to ask anything that wasn't pertaining to what she needed to know. No matter how curious she was.

"The second was before I went back to school, late August. Then the last was during Easter break when…"

Hermione understood. Voldemort had not been pleased that they had escaped the Malfoys. Of course he'd gotten some of the crazy bastard's ire when he realized they were not there.

She wondered why the last one hadn't been longer, but she didn't say anything.

Draco smiled slightly at her, knowing she was dieing to ask questions, but she was holding herself back. He took pity on her for a second and answered her unspoken question. "He directed most of his rage at Bellatrix and my father for their failure in securing the three of you. I was merely in the way."

Hermione's face softened in what he thought was sympathy, but she didn't say anything. He was grateful.

"How did you feel after each bout?"

Draco described the pounding headaches, the muscle cramps, everything that was normal after a bout of Cruciatas. These effects had been documented, it was the long term effects she was hoping to target, but she still wanted to see if who was affected differently. Everything he'd said so far, she had been effected with as well.

"How about long term effects?"

"My joints are stiff when its cold, and I have small muscle tremors sometimes that I can only attribute to after effects."

Hermione nodded her head and wrote everything down. "Voldemort cast the spell on you every time?"

Draco nodded.

"What potions and healing charms were used on you afterwards?"

"Pain relieving potion, I know. After that I'd have to ask mother."

Hermione nodded. "That's it as far as I know. Is there anything else you think you should add?"

Draco shook his head, glad the questioning was over. It hadn't been as painful as he thought it might be. Hermione had refrained from asking questions about things he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about with her yet. He was still a little ashamed of everything he had been involved in during the war, of actually letting himself be marked by that half-blooded, crazy bastard. Thinking about all of it again made him want to bring him back to life just so he could kill him again. He'd never felt such relief when he saw Potter kill the stupid megalomaniac.

"Tea?" Hermione asked softly. "Or something stronger perhaps?"

"You have fyrewhiskey?" Draco asked, amused.

"Theo insisted that I keep some in my office in case 'anyone of importance' came by and I had to entertain them."

Draco smiled as she opened a cabinet along one side of her office and pulled out a few glasses and a bottle of amber liquid. She filled each glass with a finger of liquid before handing his to him.

Draco took a healthy gulp of his, feeling the burn down the back of his throat.

"Thank you, Draco, for doing that. I know it was exactly pleasant, even if you weren't talking about the details."

Draco gave her a sad smile. "It wasn't a problem."

Hermione looked like she didn't believe him, but she didn't say anything. She knew not to push him on things he didn't want to talk about. That was part of the reason he loved her so much.

Lucius Malfoy looked up at the building that Miss Granger lived in with a skeptical eye. It was adequate, he supposed, but as soon as Draco began dating her, he would have to see her moved into more spacious living conditions. She would be a Malfoy one day, and of course they only deserved the best. They would have to get rid of Weasley first, and that was what he was here to do.

He knew that Weasley was incredibly hot headed. All it would take was a little push. Part of being a Malfoy was knowing when to shove and when to nudge. Lucius had a feeling that all it would take was a small nudge.

Hermione Granger was an incredibly independent witch. She wouldn't take to having her every move and appointment asked about and prodded by her significant other. After his little visit, Weasley was sure to start questioning her association with his son. Lucius knew there was nothing going on between the two of them, but Weasley didn't know for sure. All he needed was the right words to make Weasley jealous. It was a small gamble to take, showing up like this. Weasley could be perfectly fine with all the time that his girlfriend was spending with Draco, but he had a feeling that he didn't know the extent of the time they spent together. Lucius knew to trust his instincts and his instincts said that Weasley knew barely anything that went on in Miss Granger's life.

He walked up to Hermione's apartment and knocked on the door, knowing the Weasley boy was home, but Hermione was not. Hermione was still with Draco, and had been since that morning. Draco had reported to him that the list of properties had made her incredibly happy, and had even agreed to his help with the perusal of the properties. Lucius also knew that they had planned for her to interview him about his experiences with the Cruciatas curse.

Lucius felt a pang of guilt, but he pushed it down. He was making it all worth it now. He was getting Weasley out of the way so that Draco could move in and make Hermione his.

Lucius smiled as he knocked on the door. There was no reason for Draco and Hermione to be out this late unless…

A few minutes later Weasley answered the door, scowling as soon as he saw who was on the other side.

"Malfoy," he bit out, his face and ears turning a rather unpleasant shade of red, that clashed horribly with his hair.

"Weasley. I need to speak to Miss Granger for a moment."

He scowled at him. "She's not here."

Lucius school his face into a perfect look of surprise, and he was sure that Weasley actually believed his fained surprise.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She said she had a work thing today," he said a little lamely.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course. Draco told me they were looking at properties today for that werewolf charity and the she was questioning him for her new project. You can't be telling me that they're still together? It is after eight."

Weasley's scowl deepened and if it were possible his face got even redder.

"Is Malfoy not home?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, but smirked inside. So Miss Granger hadn't told Weasley she would be spending the day with Draco. This would be easier than he thought. He wouldn't even have to point out the time again, or say anything about the amount of time they'd been spending together recently. Miss Granger had practically done his work for him.

"I hardly keep tabs on him. He is a grown wizard after all. He regularly doesn't come home. It is Saturday night after all. I thought Miss Granger would be home, however. I have to give her something important."

Lucius pulled an envelope out of his robe pocket and held it out to Weasley. "Could you see that she gets these?"

The papers in the envelope actually were important. They pertained to her new Cruciatas project, detailing everything he could remember about each attack, after effects, and anything done to him to combat said effects. He'd even included his medical records from St. Mungo's pertaining to anything that was related to the effects of the curse.

He had to be sure that he had a real reason for coming over here. The envelope was quite thick. Lucius was sure that the only other person that had ever been put under the Cruciatas as much as him would be Severus Snape. He felt a quick pang that Severus wasn't here to benefit from Hermione's research, but he pushed it down.

"Why should I? Why can't you just go to her office and give them to her there?" Weasley said. He was not in a good mood. Lucius barely suppressed a smirk.

"They are important to Miss Granger. She asked that I give them to her as soon as I could, and if she is still at the office with Draco, then she is probably busy."

His face got even redder. "You couldn't owl them or send a bloody house elf?"

Lucius scowled at them. "I would not trust an owl to documents such as these, and Merlin forbid Miss Granger get her hands on any of my elves." Like he would trust anyone to sensitive documents such as these. The fact that he was trusting Miss Granger with them was a miracle, but he knew that her Gryffindor sensibilities wouldn't allow her to be dishonest or untrustworthy with medical information. She simply wouldn't do it. Not only was their information pertaining to him in there, but to his wife as well. And if Weasley tried to open them, there would be a nasty surprise waiting for him.

They were getting off topic.

"See that she gets these as soon as she gets home from her time with Draco."

Weasley scowled but grabbed the envelope anyway.

He went to shut the door but Lucius stuck his cane in the gap just before it shut.

"And Weasley? I wouldn't try and open that if I were you."

Lucius pulled his cane from the door, and turned to move away, hearing Weasley's indignant slam behind him.

He knew that Miss Granger wouldn't be able to handle Weasley's jealous anger for long. There wasn't anything going on between her and his son. Yet.

So she would be completely guilt free when she told Weasley that she wasn't involved with him. Then Weasley wouldn't believe her.

He smirked as came outside Miss Granger's building, and pulled out his wand so that he could apperate.

Soon Miss Granger would belong to his son, and Weasley would be nothing but a bad memory.

Malfoys always got what they wanted.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Co.

A.N.: Okay long note here, but bear with me here. This chapter isn't nearly as long as the last one, but it got to a point and I knew I just had to stop there instead of shoving more into the chapter. We'll finally see the beginning of the end for Hermione and Ron, so no more coupleness for them! Next chapter will have a bit of angst so watch out. It will be posted next week as planned.

If you like rare pairs, I just finished a Blaise/Hermione one-shot called Watching You, and I'm about to post Part Two of it, and it turns to be Blaise/Draco/Hermione. So if you like that, please go check it out!

And lastly, yes I'm definitely behind in review responses, but I read and enjoy each and every one of them. Special thanks to those of you who caught little mistakes that slipped by me. I try very hard not to let things slip, but it happens. So happy reading, and please review!

Chapter 11

Hermione smiled as she pulled out her wand to unlock the door to her flat. She'd had a pleasant conversation with Draco after they'd finished. He'd even traded ideas with her about her new project and gave her quite a few things to think on. She could tell that he hadn't been terribly comfortable talking about anything to do with the war and she didn't blame him. She didn't like to talk about anything to do with her war either. She didn't like to tell people that while she'd been under the Cruciatas curse, she just wanted to die. She wished for it, begged for it in her mind. She hoped that soon Bellatrix would use that long knife she had, that she'd just get mad enough to slit her throat.

A couple years later she was still dealing the after effects of that night. She had all the conditions that Draco had described, plus more. She wasn't sure why. All together Draco had been under almost as long as she had, but she had a feeling that it was due to the fact that he had it in several short bursts. If any burst of Cruciatas could be considered short.

She had two she had to consider. The first one was of course that time at Malfoy Manor, then during the Final Battle. It had been the same Death Eater that had gotten her at the Department of Mysteries, Dolohov. He'd found her for a minute and cornered her. Fortunately it hadn't been more than a minute. She wasn't sure if had furthered her condition or not.

Her after effects could be rather lengthy and painful. She sometime had large muscle spasms, and in the winter her joints all felt like she had arthritis, especially her hands and knees. She had been grateful lately that it was summer, and she hoped that before her hands started to act up she would have the cure done. She didn't want her hands to act up while she was working on potions, since they could be rather volatile.

Hermione walked into her flat to find that it was silent. Her face twisted in confusion. It wasn't that late, Ron should still be up. It wasn't like him to go to sleep this early. Maybe he was out with his mates from the team. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and went to straight to the living room to set her purse down.

Ron was sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed and a rather pissed off look on his face.

"Ron?"

"Malfoy came by and dropped that off." He gestured to an envelope lying on the coffee table and Hermione went to grab it.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Draco was with you? Yes, his father said as much."

Hermione took a deep breath and went to open the envelope. "Do you know what it is? Or why he brought it by himself?"

"How the bloody hell should I know? The damn thing is jinxed."

Hermione did a quick spell on it and it revealed that it would send a rather nasty stinging hex at anyone who opened it who wasn't her. It would also turn their hands a rather nasty shade of purple as well.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but opened the thick envelope. Inside were medical records and personal accounts of each bout of Cruciatas that he suffered through during both wizarding wars. He had been a favorite of Voldemort after his return until the debacle of the Department of Mysteries. When he'd gotten out of Azkaban his bouts of Cruciatas had upped in number significantly.

Hermione understood now why he brought this by himself as she glanced over it. It was sensitive medical records and she wouldn't trust an owl with them either.

Hermione took another look at Ron who was sulking on the couch, an angry look on his face. Then she spotted a streak of purple on one of his hands.

"Did you try and open this?"

"Of course I did. I didn't know what it was he was trying to give you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well it serves you right. These are sensitive personal documents pertaining to my research."

"You were with _Draco, _all day." He said Draco's name with a disdainful sneer that grated on her nerves.

Hermione huffed and looked at him, not in the mood for this. She'd had a rather eventful day, and she didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Yes, yes I was." Hermione turned to leave, but Ron stood up and walked the few paces and grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be with him all day? Just conveniently left that out, did you? Just told me that you had an important work thing to deal with."

Hermione sighed. "We had just gotten over a fight over me working for Mr. Malfoy. I didn't think it was prudent to bring up the fact that Draco was helping me."

"Malfoy told me what you were doing. Even he was surprised that it had taken so long."

"We had a few drinks," Hermione admitted. She'd done nothing wrong. Okay, so she should have told Ron that she was going to be spending time with Draco, but there was no reason for him to be so angry. Draco was her friend.

"Drinks? Is that all you were having with him?"

"Ronald Weasley! We had a few drinks because the topic we had been talking about hadn't exactly been pleasant!" She gritted her teeth and seethed at him.

"What am I suppose to think? You're off with Draco bloody Malfoy, having drinks, spending time with him. What is he getting out of it, huh? Your friendship? You're nothing but a mud blood to him. A filthy whore who spreads her legs."

Hermione drew her wand before she knew what happened and had it pointed right at his face. Her hand was shaking, and small sparks were coming out of her wand. She may only be 5'4", but she knew Ron was scared of her when she had her wand pointed.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get. Out. Now."

Sparks flew out of her wand and singed his face. It paled as he realized she was so close to hexing him, she had them on the tip of her tongue waiting for him to say one more word. He backed up slowly towards the door.

"Hermione, wait, I didn't mean-"

Hermione sent a blasting hex at him that he barely dodged. It tore the plaster out of the wall and shattered the picture that was hanging on the wall.

Ron looked at her incredulously before Hermione started to wave her wand again. He turned and ran for the door.

Hermione didn't drop her wand arm until she heard the front door slam. Hermione took a deep breath, walked to the front door, and proceeded to cast every single ward she knew. She knew Harry would be able to get in with enough time, but she was sure that Ron wouldn't be able to. Wards had never really been his specialty. Hermione shook her head as she inspected her wards. Ron could have been more proficient if he'd tried harder. He was reasonably intelligent and spent most of his time devoted to Quidditch. Hermione hadn't understood, but she had supported him because that was what he wanted. He'd finally given her the support she'd wanted, and now he was mad at her for being friends with Draco.

Was she wrong to be friends with Draco?

Hermione knew that she should have told him where she was all day. She had been wrong to keep that from him. Draco though, Draco she could _talk to. They had conversations about everything and nothing at all. Ron never liked to have serious conversations and if she ever tried to explain anything as simple as a book she had been reading, he'd stare at her with that glazed look in his eyes. Hermione had tolerated it because she knew that he wasn't particularly interested in Arithmancy or Potions texts, or works on Defensive Transfiguration. When Ron had left Hogwarts he'd put all that behind him, and decided to go for his dream career. He'd wanted something that wasn't filled with blood and death and Quidditch fit that perfectly. Their difference in careers though, led to them have nothing in common to talk about. Had he chosen to become and Auror like his first plans were, they would have had more to talk about. He'd seemed mildly interested in her work for the Ministry, but she knew when she started in about Potions he would just blank her out. _

_Hermione sat down on the sofa with her head in her hands. He had no right to call her a whore. He should trust her more than that. _

_Hermione also had to admit to herself that she was attracted to Draco. There was no use denying it anymore. She couldn't help but be a little captivated by him. He was slightly snarky and a Slytherin and he smiled at her like she was special. She hadn't seen that smile on Ron's face since the first days of their relationship. _

_Hermione knew she shouldn't be comparing them. She really shouldn't. _

"_Hermione?" Harry's voice came through the floo and Hermione looked up from her position between her fingers. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you all right?"_

"_Yes, just fucking peachy."_

_Harry gave her a funny look, and Hermione knew she shouldn't have cursed. She hardly ever used foul language and there was always a reason. _

"_Open up the floo Hermione, I'm coming through."_

_Hermione sighed, but did as Harry said. She knew he would come and bust down her door if he felt that he needed to. _

_Harry stepped through and brushed the ash off his jeans and shirt. He took a look at the wall and the busted picture and gave her pointed look. _

_Hermione sighed. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Ron hasn't told you?" _

"_I want to hear your side of the story." _

_Hermione had been right. Ron had apparently went to Harry's as soon as he escaped her wand. Hermione felt of rush of gratitude and warmth for Harry go through her that he had thought to come and check on her. Hermione had always felt like the outsider during the trio's relationship at Hogwarts. Everyone else thought they were an indisputable friendly threesome, but Hermione had always been the odd one out. If there were an argument Harry and Ron would band together against her, like with the whole Scabbers debacle. Harry had grown up. _

_Hermione sighed and put her head back in her hands. Then she sat up and told Harry everything. At the point where she told Harry about the fact that Ron had called her a whore, Harry looked positively murderous and muttered something about the fact that he wished she'd hit him with her blasting hex. _

_Harry gave her a look. "I know you wouldn't cheat on Ron, no matter what happened."_

_Hermione nodded, thankful that he at least believed in her._

"_You should have told him what you were doing through."_

_Hermione nodded. She'd admitted as much to him._

"_I understand why you did it, but you that doesn't mean you shouldn't have told him. He should have trusted that nothing would happen between you and Draco. What do you guys talk about during your time together anyway?"_

_Hermione shrugged. "Work a lot. We touched on my project quite a bit and we traded ideas back and forth. He's quite knowledgeable. Arithmancy, since he does a lot of that with his work. Sometimes we talk about nothing important. Sometimes he just sits with me."_

_Harry studied her for a moment. "I understand you need someone to talk to about all that intellectual stuff. You get five minutes into it and even my eyes start to glaze over." He smiled at her and Hermione let out a small chuckle. _

"_You do have a problem if Ron doesn't trust you though. I'm not sure he understands why you're even friends with Malfoy."_

_Hermione sighed and shoved some loose curls back from her face. There was nothing for it. Ron wouldn't ever really understand it. He was prejudice against all things Slytherin, an upbringing that was as brainwashing as the one Draco had gone through. _

"_To tell you the truth Hermione," Harry said as he crossed his legs. "Ginny and I have been wondering when you two would be breaking up for months now."_

_Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, completely shocked. _

"_We're not the only ones," Harry said, looking a little sheepish._

"_Who else?"_

"_George. Charlie. Bill too, I think."_

_Hermione gaped at Harry in shock. _

"_Don't look so shocked Hermione," Harry said with a grin at the look on her face. "Charlie has said more than once that if you weren't with Ron he'd try to get into your pants."_

_Hermione knew she probably looked like a fish, but she couldn't get her mouth to close or her eyes to stop staring at Harry in shock. Don't get her wrong, she liked Charlie quite a bit. They always had intelligent conversations, and she had admitted that he was quite well formed with all his muscles from working for dragons for years. She had always thought of him as Ron's brother so she had never given it much thought._

_Harry practically giggled at the look on her face. "You should see your face right now."_

"_Well, it's rather shocking to learn your boyfriend's sibling wants to get in your knickers!"_

_Harry laughed out loud again. "I suppose that would be a little shocking. Glad Ginny only has brothers."_

_Hermione smirked and raised her eyebrows._

_Harry blushed rather spectacularly and then turned a funny shade of green. "Oh don't even say it."_

_Hermione burst out laughing and after a minute Harry joined in. Hermione wiped a stray tear from her eye before she smiled at Harry and gave him a hug. He could always make her feel better when she was down. _

"_Thank you, Harry. I needed that."_

"_No problem. Just let me know if you need me to hex Ron. Actually I'm sure Ginny would like to know what all he said to you, since he quite conveniently left that part out of the conversation."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do Harry. Why doesn't he trust me? I get it that he was angry, but he just jumped to the conclusion that I was sleeping with Draco."_

"_That's something you're going to have to talk to Ron about Hermione," Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said standing up. "I have a Weasley to yell at."_

_Hermione smirked as Harry stepped back through the floo. _

_She shook her head and looked at the mess on the floor before going to get the broom to clean it up. She picked up the picture and saw that it was one of her favorites. It was of the 'Golden Trio' at the first Ministry ball of the defeat of Voldemort. Hermione was standing in the middle with a beautiful dark green dress on, her arms flung around Harry and Ron's waists. She kept looking between them with a big smile on her face. Harry kept glancing between Hermione and a place that the camera didn't show, probably Ginny. Then he'd look up at the camera and give big, if a little sad, smile. Ron smiled at the camera goofily and kept putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. _

_Hermione ran her fingers over the faces in the picture. Where had everything gone wrong between her and Ron? Hermione wanted to say it was when she got this new job, but it was months before that. Hermione couldn't remember the last time they made love, or went out on a proper date together. Everything was… comfortable. Just comfortable, like an old married couple. _

_Her career had always been important to her. At first working for the Ministry. She'd thought she could make changes there, make a difference in the way people saw things, in the laws the Ministry imposed on it's people, but she'd barely made a dent. This job she had now, it was special to her. She could finally live up to the epitaph that the wizarding world had given her. Brightest witch of her age. She wasn't sure when she started putting her career before Ron. When he had started putting his career before her. _

_She had been happy when they had gotten together. It had been something she'd wanted for a couple years and it had finally happened at the end of the war. She thought that she'd work her way up in the Ministry, while Ron had a successful career in the Cannons. Eventually they would get married and have couple children. It had seemed like a solid plan. _

_Only it wasn't really working anymore, was it? When was the last time she felt true happiness in her relationship? Until she'd gotten the job working for Malfoy Industries, she'd been merely going day by day, doing what she had to do to get by. Was that any way to live? She found true joy in her job now, but sometimes she truly dreaded coming home to Ronald's mess, and his whining, and everything else he did that drove her completely bonkers. _

_Hermione tried to remember when this had started. Again, months ago. She sighed and sat down on the couch, holding the picture against her chest, the broom forgotten. Where did she go now? What did she do now that she questioning her whole relationship? Should she stay, and try and work it out with Ron? _

_She rubbed her face with one hand and sank back into the couch. She wasn't happy in her relationship, that much was true. She mentally berated herself for just noticing this now, for not noticing what was happening to them sooner. Hermione pulled her wand out again and flicked it towards the broom so it would start cleaning up the glass. One thing was for sure, she couldn't stay here. She needed someplace where she could get her head on straight, some place that didn't have so many memories of Ron. _

_It was to late to hit up any of her friends now. She'd simply have to go to her office. She could transfigure one of her chairs into a couch to sleep on for the night. _

_Hermione heard a tapping at the window and saw that Eris was waiting for to be let in. Hermione sighed and went to open the window. Really she was glad that Ron had actually let her out. Eris was quite temperamental at the best of times and she was not fond of him, so he had a tendency to lock her in her cage if Hermione wasn't around. _

"_It looks like we're going to stay somewhere else for a while Eris," Hermione said as she swooped in and landed on the back of the couch. "We can't stay here tonight. I'm sorry, but I'll have to put you in your cage for now, but I'll let you out once you know where we're going."_

_Hermione quickly went to her room and packed all of her clothes into the trunk. Her books would have to wait until she found something more permanent. She would only be able to take what she needed, and come back for the rest later. She didn't know how long she and Ron would be taking a break, but she wasn't going to leave her books behind. _

_She found an aging Crookshanks, hiding under her desk and pushed him into his cat carrier. He gave an indignant yowl before settling at the bottom of his cage._

_Hermione penned a small note to Ron before she shrunk her luggage and stuck it in her pocket. She threw some floo powder in the hearth before she turned to give her apartment one last look. With a shake of her head, she disappeared into the green flames, Eris's and Crookshanks' carriers held firmly in her hand._


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine! I just take them out to play.

Chapter 12

Draco sat in his room at Malfoy Manor, a book in his lap, but he was staring out the window instead of reading. He could barely believe it. After seeing her again at the Ministry Ball, he didn't think that he would be this close to her. They were friends, and Draco had come to terms with the fact that there was a chance she might not want him for more than that, no matter how much he had changed. He loved her, and he would always love her. He knew eventually he would find someone else and maybe be pleasantly content, but he knew that he would never love anyone the way he loved his Gryffindor Princess.

Now she had finally left Weasley. Finally. The elves had reported to his father that she had several cases of luggage with her and had transfigured one of the chairs in her office into a couch for her to sleep on at night. He couldn't stand the thought of her staying at her office, but at least she wasn't in the same bed with Weasley anymore. It made him breath a little easier to know that she wouldn't be sharing a bed with that red-headed git any longer.

There was a knock on his door, then it opened slightly to admit his mother.

"Draco?"

"Here, mother."

She came to sit beside him, watching the sunset.

"What is your plan now Draco?"

Draco sighed and shut his book, setting it on the arm of his stuffed leather chair. "I don't know, mother. I actually don't have a plan from here. I just wanted to get close to her, hope that maybe she would feel for me what I feel for her. Now that Weasley is out of the way, she will see what is right in front of her."

His mother didn't say anything for a long moment. "Hermione is not the kind of young woman that you can manipulate Draco. I went along with your father's plans for Weasley because if he allowed a few well placed barbs to get to him then he doesn't deserve her. You must not push her, you understand? She is a Gryffindor and will not respond well to it."

Draco rubbed a hand over his face. "Don't you think I know that? She has always been rather righteous, but she deserves to be. She's Hermione bloody Granger. She's brilliant. She's… She's everything to me."

"I know, Draco. Perhaps you could offer her one of our other properties? I would suggest that she stay here, but I think it may be to soon."

Draco nodded after a moment of thinking. At least she would be far away from Weasley, and they had several properties in London that would suit her rather well.

"I'll see about getting something ready for her."

His mother smiled at him. "You should be happy Draco. She's one step closer to being yours."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What if she doesn't ever love me? What if she never sees me as nothing more than a friend?"

His mother put a hand on his arm. "You've grown into a handsome and honorable young man. Hermione would be hard pressed not to see that, Draco. She has already grown fond enough of you to see you as her friend. I'm sure that if you try, she will see you as something more."

Draco nodded, glad for his mother's words of wisdom. There was nothing that he wouldn't share with his mother, ever since she defended him to his father after he found out his feelings for Hermione. She had stood by him, and told him that she was worthy of his love, despite her blood status. His mother had been slightly prejudice herself, growing up in the Black household, but nothing compared to his father. She had overlooked it, and told him that she was a fine young woman.

His mother also told him that she was expecting many grandbabies after he and Hermione were married. He admitted to himself many times that he would love to see Hermione swollen with his child. He had so much to give, and he wanted nothing more than to give it all to Hermione. He only had to show her that he could be good for her, that he could love her with everything he had.

All of a sudden the doors banged open and Theodore Nott rushed in, a house elf wringing his hands behind him.

"Malfoy! Where's your father?"

Draco immediately leapt up. "What's going on?"

"It's Granger! There was an accident, she had to be taken to St. Mungo's."

Draco didn't even stop to put his outer robes back on, and walked immediately to the floo. He turned to his mother as he was grabbing the floo powder. "Mother, find father, and make sure you contact Potter, she'll want him there."

His mother nodded and quickly hurried from the room, taking Theo with her. She was always good in a crisis, her impeccable upbringing coming in focus. There was nothing that she couldn't accomplish under pressure. She hosted Voldemort in her own home, and she kept her family together.

Draco came out of one of the many floos at St. Mungo's, not even bothering to charm the ashes off his clothes. He pushed people out of the way that were in line, and just glared at everyone that cursed at him. He finally made it to the welcome witch.

"Hermione Granger. Where is she?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything before she flipped through her records. "Third Floor, Potion and Plant Poisoning."

Draco hurried over to the lift, glad it came immediately when he called it. What happened to her? Theo said there was a potions accident, but what the hell happened? He shook his head and as soon as the doors to the lift opened he out and stopped the first healer he could find so that he could find which room she was in.

"Are you family?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco snarled at her and she visibly paled before pointing to a room two doors down from the lift. Draco nearly shoved her aside and went to the door to Hermione's room. He opened it slowly, slightly afraid to see what had happened to her.

Hermione was laid on a bed, her skin pale, but she was breathing evenly and she merely looked asleep. He let out a sigh and took a better look at her. Half of her face was slightly red and one of her arms had bandages on it. It must have been a rather large potions accident.

He came all the way into a room, and that was when he noticed a male Healer standing there with a clipboard in hand, making notations. His wand lifted in the air and did a series of movements and colors lit up on Hermione's body. Draco knew he was doing diagnostic spells, but Draco didn't know what they meant. He had never had an aptitude for healing spells, and now he wished he had studied them so he could figure out what was wrong with her.

"Is she okay?" Draco asked silently, watching her slowly breathing body.

The balding healer looked up with a small smile on his face. "She'll be fine. We want to keep her for observation, since we're not quite sure what is it that she was working on. The fellow that brought her in-" he paused to look at his notes. "Mr. Nott. Said that she was working on an experimental healing potion that was in the development stages. Something to do with the after effects of the Cruciatas curse?"

Draco nodded. "She was trying to deal with the long term effects of the curse."

The healer nodded and mumbled something about that being 'quite useful,' under his breath. "Anyway, something in it gave her seizures, and we want to make sure that nothing untoward will happen."

Draco sat down in the chair beside her. "Do you know anything more about the explosion that brought her in?"

The healer shook his head. "Mr. Nott was rather shaken up, said he had to tell someone about her."

Draco sighed and looked at her pale face. He had better send his mother a message soon and tell her that Hermione was okay, merely sleeping. There was something about this that was off, though. Hermione didn't make the kinds of mistakes that resulted in potions accidents of this magnitude. He would have to talk to Theo about it, have her office cordoned off so that it could be investigated.

The healer checked her vitals one more time before leaving, assuring Draco that there were many charms placed on her to tell them if she became uncomfortable or woke up. She had been given various healing and sleeping draughts to keep asleep and healing.

Draco sat at her beside, knowing that he couldn't lose her. He had never been more scared in his life than when Theo burst into the Manor and told him that Hermione had been hurt. He had been less afraid standing before that crazy bastard Voldemort. Now that she was away from Weasley, he wasn't ever letting her go. He knew she would probably have a few choice words to say to him when she realized what he was going to do, but there would be no stopping him. He didn't want to let her out of his sight, especially with the questions he had about her accident.

The door to the room opened slowly, and Potter stepped in, his Auror robes swishing about his feet.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"Sleeping," he said. "The healer said she should be fine, but they are keeping her for observation."

Potter nodded at him. "Do you know what happened?"

Draco shook his head. "Only that there was an explosion while she was working on her new project. Theo didn't get much out before I came here. Apparently whatever was in it gave her seizures after it exploded on her."

Potter's brow furrowed as he studied Hermione's sleeping form. Draco reached up and pushed a ringlet off her face before stroking it softly, not caring that Potter was seeing him touch his friend.

"Something is off about this explosion," Draco said softly, still looking at Hermione. "It's not like her to make a mistake like that, especially with a volatile potion."

Potter nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing. You suspect foul play?"

"I'm not quite sure what to think, but I think it should be investigated. Father will make sure that the employees cooperate, and find enough evidence for you to make a formal inquiry."

He finally looked at him, to see that Potter was nodding, agreeing with him. "I'll make sure they listen to you."

The door burst open and Ronald Weasley ran in. Draco couldn't keep the look of distaste off his features before he turned back to Hermione, his hand on her arm.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here Harry?"

"He's concerned about Hermione," Harry said in his best neutral voice.

"I don't want him here," Ron said, his face getting red.

"That isn't your decision to make, Weasel. Out of the two of us, who is she still talking to?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

Ron's face seemed to get redder. "Stay away from her Malfoy!"

Potter grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, and Draco could hear the reprimand in his voice, telling him that he should take him in and put him in one of the Ministry cells so that the could wait out his temper. The Weasel reluctantly agreed to be civil.

Potter led Weasley back in conjured chairs for them both before sitting down and asking him again what he thought of the threat to Hermione.

"I think it might have been deliberate. The potion she was working on shouldn't have been that volatile, since she was just beginning with it. Hermione doesn't make mistakes like this."

Ron scoffed. "She is human, you know. She can make mistakes."

Draco gritted his teeth and told himself that he would have to put up with Weasel and his family at some point if he ever had a relationship with Hermione, but he was surely on his last nerve already. At least he was getting some great practice in. Maybe at some point, Hermione would reward him for his self-restraint.

"Not this kind of mistake. Have you ever seen her brew a potion? Have you ever actually watched her? She's meticulous to the point of tedium. She double checks every ingredient before she even starts, and has everything ready before. She would never settle for nothing less than perfect and you know it."

Potter was at least listening to what he was saying, because he looked even more convinced. He was surely remembering Potions lessons that they all shared together, and how Hermione always made hers perfectly. She'd gotten even better since then.

"What do you think we should do Malfoy?"

He turned to look back at Hermione, his hand stroking her arm lightly. He turned back to see Weasley giving him a death glare but he ignored it. He'd had his chance with her, and lost it. There was nothing he would be able to do now, and he surely wouldn't be able to get to her once he'd implemented his plan.

"I want to move her to the Manor."

"What? No bloody way, Malfoy. I'm not letting her go there so you can get your nasty paws on her."

Draco sneered at him. "You had your chance with her, Weasley. Let it go. She doesn't want you anymore. She left you."

He turned back to Potter. "She doesn't have a place to stay as it is, and my mother would love to have her. We can hire a healer to stay with her until she recovers, and if this was the result of foul play as we suspect, then she will be safest at the Manor. It has some of the best wards in Britain."

Potter was actually nodding his head. "I'll talk to the healers, see when she's ready to move."

"Bring me some parchment and I'll owl my mother, tell her to get Hermione a room ready, and to see if she can't find a medi-witch to stay with her until she's well."

Potter understood that he wasn't leaving Hermione's side until she woke up. There was nothing that either of them could do to remove him from the room. As soon as she was moved to the Manor, he'd breath a little easier, but something just wasn't sitting right with him about this whole situation. There were to many people that could be after Hermione, be it from jealous underlings, or mad Voldemort sympathizers left over from the war.

Potter left the room, dragging Weasley with him. Draco let out a sigh of relief and pulled his chair closer to the bed. He needed to touch her, let himself know that she was still okay, that she was breathing.

His hand closed over her arm above where the bandages were and stroked the skin. He pulled the blanket up higher to her stomach and tucked it around her, making sure not to jostle her injured arm. The red marks on her face had disappeared, and Draco was glad to see her unblemished face. She must have tried to shield herself with her arm and gotten burned there worse. He pushed her hair back out of her face and let his hands trail over her soft skin. He knew that she would never let him do this while she was awake -not yet- so he let himself explore her. His fingers trailed down her face to her neck, letting them rest in her mass of curls. One of his fingers wrapped around one, let the softness caress the calluses on his hands. They were softer than he expected them to be, and he wished that she had given him permission to touch her like this. It would be so much sweeter if she had.

Draco didn't hear the door open, didn't even know someone was there, so caught up was he in feeling Hermione's skin.

"How is she?" His father voice rang quietly through the room.

Draco turned to see his father standing just inside the doorway, his cane in front of him, both his hands on the top.

"Sleeping right now. She has been given various healing draughts. Have you figured out what happened?"

His father nodded to him. "The phoenix tears she was working with had been infused with a very minimal solution of snake venom. We're not sure which kind yet."

Draco's face hardened as he regarded his father. "That would explain the seizures, especially combined with the other ingredients she was working with. Who has access to her stores?"

Lucius sighed and sat down in one of the chairs Potter had conjured. "I do, along with Theodore Nott. I've checked her wards. They are quite extensive, but someone with the time and skill would have been able to get into them."

"Who could do that?"

"Everyone on her team has the magical ability."

Draco turned his face to see Potter standing in the doorway.

"Did you hear Potter?"

Potter looked livid. "Yes, I heard. So it wasn't an accident. The tears weren't faulty when they were purchased?"

"I doubt it, Mr. Potter," Lucius said, his hands twirling his cane. "The employees that procure the ingredients for me are very thorough, but I'll look into it. Although I'm sure when Miss Granger wakes up, she'll tell us that she checked the tears herself when they came into her possession."

Potter nodded at his father before turning to him. "I went ahead and flooed your mother for you. She said she'll have Hermione's room ready in an hour."

Lucius looked between them for a moment, his expression a little confused.

"I'm taking Hermione to the Manor, Father," Draco said, his voice brooking no argument.

Lucius nodded. He had, of course, heard that she was staying in the office since her break up with Weasley. He had been pleased to no end to hear that his scheming had caused it. Now his son was one step closer to getting what he wanted. This, also, might help as well. He thought Miss Granger an intelligent witch, and he actually didn't want something grave to happen to her. Before it had only been because his son cared for her, but he was beginning to respect her as a witch.

"That would be wise," Lucius said. "Until we find the culprit."

"I want all the files you have on every employee that has access to her stores," Potter said. "This will not go unpunished."

"No," Draco said as he looked back at Hermione lying in the hospital bed. She looked so incredibly vulnerable, so small.

"It will not."

_A.N.: Sorry, sorry! I know, I'm so late with this update. RL has been a bitch lately. We're redoing several rooms in our house and it's tedious and time consuming, since we're doing most of the work ourselves. I just haven't had the time to write as much as I would like. I'm WAY behind on review responses too, and I'm very sorry for that. I DO read and LOVE every comment everyone sends my way, I just want to put as much focus as I can on writing the next chapter, so review responses might wane a bit. If you have legitimate question about this story, or any other, PM me and I WILL get back to you. _

_I also know I through you for a loop with this chapter. It's been planned since the beginning that this would happen to kind of speed things along between these two. And yes, I do know who the culprit is, no I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to keep reading to find out! _

_Also, I'm going to try and update Watching You Part Two within the next couple days, so as not to leave anyone hanging. _

_And, (yes I know, LONG A.N. just have a lot to say) I'm going to post the first chapter of a Remus/Hermione story called _Out of the Dark _that I'm really excited about. I've been working on it for ages, and I'm finally going to start posting it, since I'm 10 chapters into it. _

_Thank you all for reading and PLEASE review. _


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A.N.: Sorry, sorry! I know I said this chapter would be up a lot sooner, but RL stuff got in the way. As I've said before we've been renovating our house (it SO needed it) and we're finally moved back into it. Things have been hectic to say the least, but now I do have so much more free time to write. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they mean a lot to me. I read and enjoy each and every one of them.

Also I'd like to say to those of you who have been impatient with how Draco and Hermione and progressing, it will be a slow progression. So the 'action' will be a long time in coming, but I promise you that it will come. Just be patient. On to the chapter!

Chapter 13

Hermione felt herself ascend from the blanket of unconsciousness that was surrounding her. She struggled to open her eyes, but finally they were open. She looked around the dark room, lit only by a single candle beside the opulent bed she was currently laying in. The linens were luxurious, more than anything she had ever known. The bed itself was also rather large. She wiped a hand over her eyes to clear the haziness from them before she sat up. She was wearing a gown from St. Mungo's but she was most definitely not at St. Mungo's.

She looked around the room, her eyes finally adjusting to the near darkness and she saw Draco sitting in a chair across from the bed, sleeping. He looked rather haggard, and she didn't want to wake him.

She must be at Malfoy Manor.

Then she remembered the potion exploding, against all of her calculations. Why did the phoenix tears react in such a way to the potion base? All her calculations had said that it should have reacted well. What the hell happened.

She would have to figure it out later. For now, she needed the loo, and something to eat. She put a hand over her stomach as it grumbled a bit, staring at Draco, hoping he didn't wake. She made her way quietly across the room, hoping the door she picked was the loo. Letting out a sigh of relief that she had picked right, she shut the door quietly behind her as the candles lit upon her entry.

She took care of her body's needs, then inspected the slight bandages on her left hand. She pulled back the tape to see she still had a few small blisters, likely from the temperature of the potion as it had exploded. She was irritated that all her work went down the drain. She would have to re-do all the calculations and see where she had went wrong. The few days she had spent living at her office had been very fruitful for her work. She'd kept long hours, trying to determine the best way to go about making the potion, doing endless hours of formulations trying to add in each ingredient she had selected. It had been harrowing work, and now she would have to go over every step in the process to figure out where she had been wrong.

Hermione didn't like being wrong and she didn't like to fail. It rankled that she had failed at something that was so important to her.

There was nothing to do for it now though, so there was no use worrying about it.

She quietly slipped out of the bathroom and found a closet with a spare robe in it. She didn't want to go around half dressed as she was. She wondered if she should just call for a house elf, but she didn't want to wake Draco. He looked exhausted and she had a queer feeling that he had been by her side the whole time she had been under the healing and sleeping draughts.

Surely he hadn't stayed with her the whole time? She grabbed a small throw blanket on the end of the bed and quickly laid it over him.

She shook her head and noticed a burn healing paste on her bedside table which she quickly reapplied to her burns and took a small dose of the pain-relieving potion. Then she slipped out the doors and quickly made her way down the hall, her feet quickly growing a little chilly on the marble. She came to an intersection of hallways and found that she had no idea where the kitchens were.

Hermione cursed under her breath.

"Lost?"

Hermione turned around quickly her hand reaching for a wand that was not there before she saw the smirking countenance of Lucius Malfoy standing behind her.

"Narcissa wouldn't go to bed before she knew how you were faring. I noticed that you were not in your bed. Were you looking for the kitchens?"

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile. "I didn't want to wake Draco. He looks particularly exhausted."

"He's been with you all day, Miss Granger. You had us very worried." He quickly started walking and Hermione fell in beside him.

So Draco had been beside her all day, as she had thought. She squashed the giddy feeling she got from knowing that he had been worried about her.

"That's what I don't understand. The phoenix tears shouldn't have reacted that way to rest of the brew."

"You are quite right, Miss Granger, and they wouldn't have, had the tears not been infused with a small amount of snake venom."

Hermione stopped walking all together and gaped at him. Snake venom? The snake venom had reacted to the small amount of boomslang skin and moonstone that was in the base. It didn't take more than a drop for it to react that way. Several different types of snake venom were used in potions, mostly of the dark nature, but Hermione knew it wouldn't be to hard to come across in Knockturn Alley.

"But that would mean-"

"That someone is trying to kill you, Miss Granger," he cut in starting walking again and Hermione had no choice but to follow.

"Who would do something like that?"

"That would be the question of the day, Miss Granger. Who would want to see you dead?"

Hermione couldn't really think of anyone that wasn't already in Azkaban. Perhaps some of her colleagues were a little jealous of her station, but to kill her for it? The potion could surely have killed her if she hadn't at the last minute, decided to add just a little less boomslang. She always kept her notes in plain sight on her desk, so anyone could have walked in her office and figured out what she would be using to determine what to slip into one of her ingredients so the brew would become volatile.

"How did they Aurors figure out what was added to the tears? I put them all in the potion and that would have corrupted any evidence when it reacted and exploded."

He looked down at her and smirked. "Whoever did it was either in a hurry, or incredibly stupid, since there was a small amount left on a few shards of the vial. Why they didn't charm it to explode as soon as the contents were empty, I'm not sure."

Hermione didn't say anything, having to much to think on. She merely followed quietly as they made their way down to the kitchens. They finally made it, and when Lucius opened the door, several house elves scurried up to ask him what they could do for their master.

"Miss Granger is hungry. See that she has everything she wants and that she is escorted back to her room when she is ready to leave."

He turned to her. "It is late and I'm am sure that Narcissa will be anxious to hear that you are doing well. Goodnight, Miss Granger."

She murmured a reply, but her mind was already a million miles away. The house elves provided her with a small feast, and she ate mechanically, not really enjoying any of the delicious food that was put in front of her.

After she was finished a house elf apparated her back to the room that she had been in and she found that Draco was still asleep, snuggled up against the side of the chair he was sitting in.

He looked so boyish while he was sleeping. His white blonde hair had fallen over his forehead and one of his eyes, and Hermione reached over without thinking and pushed it off his face. His hair was so fine, so soft, she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like between her fingers. She took another glance at his face and saw that he was still deeply asleep, so she let her hands bury in his hair, careful not to pull it.

It was luxurious and baby fine. She let his hair go and let her fingers trail down his cheek. It had always looked as perfect as porcelain to her. He had never had the skin problems that some teenagers at Hogwarts had, although most of them were easily cleared up by magic. It was soft and perfect just as his hair was. She wanted to touch the rest of him, see if the rest of him felt the same.

Hermione felt her face grow hot at the thought of touching him in intimate places. She let her hand drop and backed up until she hit the bed.

She had known before that Draco was a handsome wizard, that there weren't many who would compare to him. She had even acknowledged that she herself was attracted to him when they had been making the Wolfsbane together, but she had pushed it out of her mind. Now, her libido was making itself known in the most urgent of manners. She could feel her blood heating up and her skin tingled from where she had touched him. She didn't have to check to know that the area between her thighs was damp. She took a long shaky breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

There would be no more molesting Draco while he slept. Although a small part of her was telling her that she should wake him up and find out if he would molest _her. _

She made sure that Draco was still sleeping and grabbed his wand from the small table beside the chair. She hoped it worked well enough for her because there was no telling what had happened to her wand when her potion had exploded.

She quickly transfigured the chair Draco was laying in to a lounge. She then covered him up better and removed his shoes, before crawling back into bed herself, taking another dose of the pain relieving potion, larger this time.

She snuggled into the covers and was quickly asleep, missing the eyes that were on her as her breathing deepened and leveled out.

* * *

Draco woke the next morning to hear the shower starting. Hermione must have woke before him. He was sure she was an early riser and since she had slept the day before away, along with the night, she was sure to be tired of sleeping.

He let himself lay there for a minute more before he got up for his own morning routine.

He could scarcely believe what had happened the night before.

She had touched him. Run her fingers through his hair, down his face. She had been _aroused _by him. She had noticed it, realized it as soon as she backed away. It had taken all his self control not to jump up from the chair, throw her on the bed, and kiss every inch of her skin. He had been grateful for the blanket she had covered him in since it had covered his body's reaction to her touch, to the mere fact that she had been that close to him.

Then she'd transfigured the couch into a lounge and taken his shoes off to make him more comfortable. He would have rather she levitated him over to the bed then crawled in with him, but he would take anything he could get. It had felt rather nice to have her notice his discomfort and done what she could to alleviate it.

Draco took a deep breath and threw the blanket off. He needed to get up and get his morning shower out of the way so he could come and escort her to breakfast. He didn't want her getting lost in the manor.

* * *

Hermione came out of the shower to see that Draco was gone, but there was a note left on her bedside table waiting for her.

_H_

_Wait for me to come get you, I wouldn't want you getting lost wandering around. _

_D_

Hermione smiled at the simplicity of the note, and went to get dressed quickly. It seemed that a few of her things had been brought from her office and she donned a pair of pants and a shirt, not knowing what state her office had been left it. She wasn't sure if they had left the repairs so the Aurors could go through the wreckage and see what clues they could find, or if they had already cleaned everything up.

Hermione was plaiting her hair into an easy to manage braid when there was a knock at her door. She called for Draco to enter as she was tying up the end of her hair.

Draco came in with a small smile on his face. "Feeling better?"

Hermione nodded. "The burns are nearly completely gone." She showed him her hand that just had a few red spots on it. She put the brush away and turned to Draco.

"Thank you for looking after me yesterday," she said with a small blush on her face. She didn't want to tell him that she got a little thrill down her spine at him being so worried about her. This wasn't the time or the place to be bringing up such subjects. She had just gotten out of a relationship a few days before and someone was trying to kill her. Not exactly a great start to a relationship.

"Come to breakfast and Father will fill you in on what the Aurors have been doing. Potter is suppose to meet us at your office soon."

Hermione nodded to him and let him lead her through the mansion to a small dining hall. Large open windows let the light and air in and Hermione breathed in the fresh air.

"Hello, Miss Granger. How are you feeling this morning?"

Hermione saw that Draco's parents were already seated, waiting for them.

"Much better, thank you."

Draco led her to a chair and pulled it out for her, then sat down himself.

"So, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said as got comfortable. "Have you found anything else out?"

"Not yet Miss Granger," he said. "We're meeting Mr. Potter at the office after our breakfast."

Hermione nodded to him as several house elves entered and started filling the table with the delicious smell of freshly made scones and hot coffee and tea. Hermione felt her stomach grumble slightly and knew that she would have to finish the conversation after she ate. Her plate was quickly filled and she tucked in as every one else did. She couldn't stop herself from stealing glances at Draco every minute or so, despite her refusal to start anything with him. She still wasn't even sure whether or not he had feelings for her. She'd thought at times that he seemed to want her that way, but she'd never been very good at judging feelings of others.

It would be something to think on.

Hermione was absorbed in her thoughts and eating that she didn't notice the significant glances the three Malfoys shared.

"Hermione," Draco started. "We would like you to stay here at the manor."

Hermione looked up at him sharply and opened her mouth to tell him that she couldn't accept when Lucius cut her off.

"At least until we find the culprit that is responsible," he said. Hermione was completely unable to read his features, but she was sure he was determined.

"Malfoy Manor is the safest place for you right now Miss Granger," Mrs. Malfoy said. "Whoever is after you will not be able to get in."

"I will not hide from whoever is trying to kill me," Hermione stated plainly.

Mrs. Malfoy very nearly rolled her eyes at the total Gryffindor statement. "I'm not asking you to hide Miss Granger, merely be intelligent about the situation. Someone very nearly killed you."

Hermione sighed and knew that Mrs. Malfoy was right. She studied the perfectly made face of Narcissa Malfoy and as far as she could tell she was seemed okay with the idea.

"I suppose as long as I'm not imposing upon you."

Draco smiled a small smile at how easily his family had handled her opposition to the idea. "We have plenty of room Hermione."

Hermione conceded the point. There was nothing she could do about it.

"I believe it is time for us to leave to meet Mr. Potter," Lucius said standing.

Hermione nodded and quickly wiped her mouth before setting it beside her plate and standing as well.

She followed Draco to the floo and he stopped her before she threw her floo powder in.

"I just want to tell you that Potter has been heading up the investigation. He also agrees with us about you staying here."

Hermione sighed. She never really had a chance to refuse did she? The only other place she would have to stay anyway would have been at Harry and Ginny's and she didn't really fancy being a live-in third wheel.

She nodded to him. "I see the logic in staying here, Draco."

Draco smirked. Leave it up to Hermione Granger to see the logic in it. "Ladies first."

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the powder into the floo, calling out Malfoy Industries before she stepped in and was gone in a swirl of green flames.


	15. Chapter 14

A.N.: Thank you guys so much! Over 230 reviews! You guys are awesome. Just letting you know. And yes, this chapter is much shorter than the previous ones, but it's just helping me get back in the groove and start writing again. The next chapter will be much longer. Thank you guys again!

Chapter 14

Draco looked at what had been Hermione's private lab. The table she used to brew her potions was in splinters and there were pieces of cauldron melted to walls and the floor. All the ingredients she kept in here would have to be replaced. Hermione stood on the outside of it, an expression of pure shock on her face and she realized what had happened.

Draco saw it too, and he exchanged glances with his father at the state of it. Whoever had done this had to be found, fast. Draco wasn't sure what he would do if he found them before Potter and the rest of the Aurors did. Potter had found her wand and returned it to her as soon as they got there along with an explanation that they were no closer to finding who did it than the first day.

Draco didn't want Hermione to see him like this. He hadn't felt this way since the war, and he never wanted Hermione to think of him that way again. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"Who would do this?" Hermione asked softly.

Next to them, Lucius's mouth tightened. "We'll find out shortly. Draco, find Mr. Nott, and bring him here."

Draco nodded and after giving Hermione a squeeze on the shoulder, went down the hall to find Theo sitting at his desk.

"My father wants you," Draco said shortly.

Theo stood, straightening his robes. "I thought he might."

Draco saw Hermione shake her head and stand back from the doorway, obviously insisting that they go down to her office to continue the conversation. Lucius nodded to her, and beckoned them to follow once they got close enough.

They all got settled in Hermione's office, her sitting behind the desk and starting to go through the paperwork that had been on her desk.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked.

"I'm trying to figure out if any of my notes were stolen," she said softly.

Draco nodded to her and went to the cabinet where he knew she kept her fyrewhiskey. It might be a little early by his usual terms, but her felt that they all might need a little fortifying.

Draco passed out the glasses, each with only a finger of liquid, and went to stand behind Hermione. She performed several spells on the papers he didn't recognize, then opened one of her drawers before shoving the papers in and performing several rather nasty wards on it.

Lucius gave her a nod of approval before turning to Theo.

"Mr. Nott, have you made any headway in the directives I've given you?"

Theo shook his head, his mouth set in a grim line. "I haven't been able to figure out who it was that broke into her wards, or who had the time to do it. It had to be someone who works here, or someone who is very good with wards, because they never registered anyone unknown coming onto the property that wasn't contained in the lower levels."

"We should require all the employees with access to Hermione's office to undergo Veritaserum questioning," Draco said, sending a significant look at his father.

Hermione let out a small gasp. "Draco we can't violate someone's privacy merely because they work here."

Draco snorted at her, at once disgusted and heartened by her Gryffindor response. He couldn't stop the eye roll that followed either, but sense of honor and fairness were one of the reasons he loved her. If he had to go behind her back to keep her safe, he would. The less she knew, the better.

His father had a similar response.

"Miss Granger, what is more important, your life or your misguided sense of propriety?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "My sense of right and wrong has guided me through the hardest part of my life. I won't allow you to violate other people on my behalf, no matter the circumstance. I have every confidence in Harry. He'll figure this out."

It was Theo's turn to snort.

Hermione let out a small growl and threw her hands up in the air. "Slytherins!"

Draco smiled at her and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You know you love it."

Hermione blushed bright red and started fumbling with the things on her desk. The feeling of his breath against her ear had left her entirely flustered and she was sure that the other two males in the room knew exactly what had happened.

She looked up to see Mr. Malfoy's self satisfied smirk and she felt like she should throw something at him out of principle.

She decided that picking up where they left off the conversation was her best move at this point.

"You can't demand that your employees be questioned under Veritaserum. It's a Ministry controlled substance," even though Hermione was sure he had some hidden somewhere, "and each employee would be within their rights to file a complaint about you at the Ministry. These kinds of complaints are taken rather seriously."

The Ministry might be rather sloppy as a whole, but there were some things they took very seriously. Hermione knew that Mr. Malfoy had bolstered his family standing since the war, but rumors that he was questioning his employees under Veritaserum would be dealt with swiftly and a lot of suspicion.

He looked rather annoyed at her reasoning, but she could tell that he was understanding.

"What do you suppose we do, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shrugged. "Has Harry searched their offices yet?"

"Of course he has," Theo cut it in. "It's the first thing he did. He didn't find anything in any of the offices, or at any of the workstations."

Hermione nodded quickly. "There isn't much we can do. I'll be more careful in the future, make sure my office is locked, and that my wards are even more extensive than before."

Theo nodded, agreeing with her. "There isn't much more we can besides see if we can try and ferret out the culprit. They know we'll be watching everyone closely now, so it's just a waiting game." He turned to Mr. Malfoy.

"When can we get the debris cleaned up?"

"Potter said that they should be finished gathering any evidence they can find by the end of the day," Mr. Malfoy said, standing up. "I'll leave you to your work."

He nodded to them all before walking out, his serpent cane clasped in his hand.

Theo stood up as well. "I have quite a bit of work to finish as well. I have paperwork for you to sign."

Hermione heaved a sigh and nodded at him. "Make sure to get me a report of everything we lost in the explosion. I'll go about getting everything signed so we can get restocked."

Theo nodded and left quietly.

Hermione let out a sigh and took a small sip of her fyrewhiskey. Draco was still in her office with her and she wanted to get this out before he left to go to his own work for the day.

"Thank you Draco, for staying with me," she said quietly. "It means a lot to me that you worried."

Draco's eyes widened while he his lips slid up into a smile. The memory of feeling her skin while she had been laying in that hospital bed had been both haunting and mezmorizing. He wanted to hold her again, feel her against him. He didn't know how much he could push her into it though. He knew he would have to take his mother's advice and go as slowly as he could with her.

"Of course I did," he said coming around her desk. He couldn't stop himself from leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"I have to get to work," he said quickly, afraid he would embarrass himself even more.

Hermione nodded to him. "I'll see you at the Manor later. I have a feeling I'll be here rather late."

Draco let his lips tip up in a wry smile. "Don't work to hard Hermione. Mother always has dinner ready at seven."

Hermione smiled, wondering for a moment how she had come to be staying at Malfoy Manor and welcome at their dinner table.

"I'll be there."

Draco gave her a grin she couldn't quite place and went through the floo before she could figure it out.


	16. Chapter 15

A.N.: Yes, yes I know it's been forever again. Sorry, but my muse has been rather uncooperative with me recently. Very uncooperative. Plus, my husband is taking all online classes this semester, which cuts down on my computer and internet time a lot. I'm doing my best to fit writing time into my schedule again, since my muse will hopefully be cooperative with me again. Cross your fingers.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and faved this story. You guys are great!

Chapter 15

Harry was not stupid. He knew he wasn't as smart as Hermione, but he prided himself on being a successful Auror. Part of being an Auror was observing.

He knew that Draco Malfoy felt something for his longtime friend, but he didn't know what. He also knew that Malfoy had changed, and was no longer the snide, rude boy that had graced the halls of Hogwarts, and lived to make their lives living hell. He had grown up.

Harry knew deep down that Ron and Hermione weren't suited for each other. They were two incredibly different people that were thrown together in times of strife and war and a relationship and love had bloomed between them. Harry had been happy when he learned the two of them were together for good. He thought the three of them would be together, and with the addition of Ginny, the four of them would stay close, and their children would one day play together, would way day go to Hogwarts together. Harry wanted the two of them to be family, even if it had only been by marriage.

He acknowledged now that that just wasn't possible anymore. Hermione had feelings for Malfoy, even if she hadn't admitted to them yet. Harry could tell from watching Malfoy that he felt something for her, something that went deeper than friendship, and he knew he couldn't intervene. He didn't hold a grudge against Malfoy, not anymore. He was past that.

He also knew that Malfoy was probably a good choice for her, probably a good match. The two of them were in mostly the same classes together in Hogwarts. He knew Malfoy, for all his posturing in school, was actually smart.

He knew that he should be focusing on who it was that had tried to kill Hermione, but he couldn't. He knew she was safe at Malfoy Manor. No one would be able to get in there to harm her, and he had a feeling that Malfoy would protect her with his life. He had an uneasy feeling about things, though.

Something wasn't right at Malfoy Industries. He just knew it. It had to be one of the people she worked with. He'd talked to them all, but he couldn't figure out just who it was. He knew he was quite possibly to close to this case, but he couldn't make himself hand it off to someone else. It was someone she worked with, but who could have gotten past the company wards, and Hermione's wards without alerting anyone?

Did they have someone else do the dirty work for them? Why would someone she worked with want to kill her? Harry couldn't think of a single thing. It was a big leap to kill someone, and to do it for a job was rather barmy.

Harry shook his head and looked up at the cage he had set on his desk. It was Hermione's owl, Eris. He was one of the few people she liked. She would actually let him close enough to feed her, so he had taken her from her office while Hermione was still at St. Mungo's. He'd promised Hermione that he would keep her safe while she was busy with her job. Crookshanks, he'd taken home to let Ginny look after.

Eris hooted at him and bit at the cage bars.

"Fine, fine, but you can't go flying around the Ministry biting people," Harry grumbled at her as he got up and unlocked her cage. "I have to figure out who it was that hurt Hermione, and I can't do that with you making trouble."

Eris seemed to understand him, since she merely hopped out of her cage to one of the chairs he kept across from his desk and stretched her wings a bit.

Harry snorted and sat back down at his desk, pulling the photos out of Hermione's lab again. He must have missed something.

Hermione sat in the library at Malfoy Manor, a book open in her lap. Draco had demanded that she not work herself to death, so she was here trying to read. She couldn't keep her mind on the book though. Things were changing so fast, she couldn't seem to keep up with them again. She thought she was done with all the life and death things when the war ended, but someone was trying to kill her.

That wasn't even what was bothering her though she knew without a doubt that it should.

No, what was bothering her was Draco Malfoy. He'd been by her side as much as she would let him. Every time they had a meal together now, he would pull her chair out for her. When they were walking together, he would put his hand on the small of her back. Small, casual touches that she wouldn't have thought twice about if Harry had done them.

Harry wasn't the one doing the touching though. It was Draco Malfoy. Every time he touched her she felt a shot of pure electricity shoot through her nerves. She fairly crackled every time he was near her.

She knew that he knew about what he was doing to her. He always got that smug look on his face every time that it happened, and she never knew if she should slap him, or kiss him.

And she really, really wanted to kiss him. She hadn't felt this way since the beginning days of her relationship with Ron, and even then it hadn't been this powerful. She'd always been able to concentrate on the task in front of her. Now she could barely keep her concentration on the book in her lap. She'd only gotten about ten pages in when she realized that it was hopeless. Her concentration was shot, and what was more, she'd let him tell her not to work. When she felt like this, she always buried herself in work. That was the easiest thing to do. She'd acquiesced to his demand that she take it easy. She knew that she really should take it easy, but she hadn't really wanted to. When had she allowed him to take such a big part of her life?

She could barely believe that she was here now. She never knew that she would end up here when Lucius Malfoy had approached her at the Ministry Ball. She would have laughed if someone had told her that.

She knew she could never go back to Ron. She wouldn't. But was she ready to start anything with Draco? He seemed to recognize her indecision, since he never pushed her for anything. She'd only been in Malfoy Manor for a few days, and he had just seemed happy that she was here.

Hermione's head shot up from where she was staring blankly at her book when the door to the library opened and Narcissa Malfoy walked in.

Hermione gave her a small smile as she sat down in the chair across from her.

"Hello dear," she said with smile.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, no of course not dear. Lucius and Draco are talking business. I thought I would slip away a while and see what you were doing. It just feels nice to have another woman around the house."

Hermione gave her a genuine smile. "I know how you feel, being around Harry and Ron all the time."

"How is Mr. Potter?"

Hermione regarded her quizzically for a moment before answering that he was doing rather well since he had married Ginny and was loving his job as an Auror.

"Has he gotten anywhere with your case?"

Hermione shook her head a little grimly. "Not that I know of. I'm sure if he found anything he'd let me know about it."

Narcissa watcher her for a moment. "How are your charities going?"

Hermione smiled before telling her that the werewolf one was going rather well after all the money she had donated to the cause.

"I was thinking," she said with a smile. "That I could host a ball for charity. I haven't been able to do so since the war."

Hermione understood what she meant immediately. The Malfoy name had been dragged through the mud for their support of Voldemort, and by championing a cause that the Muggleborn best friend of Harry Potter supported would be a good way to bolster their name. It would also raise thousands of galleons for her cause.

Hermione nodded slowly. There was no reason to not accept. The Malfoys had showed they had changed, and this could help them both. "That would be acceptable. Just so you know, I would be horrible at organizing this kind of thing. You would be on your own."

Narcissa smiled a very sly smile. "I'm good at these kinds of things, dear. Just trust me to do so."

Hermione smiled at her. She had a feeling Narcissa could sell ice to Eskimos, so it wouldn't be a problem for her to get supporters for her cause. "I'll get you a copy of everything we're trying to do with the charity, and a list of all the werewolves I'm in contact with."

Narcissa nodded her head and turned the conversation to trivial things.

Hermione looked with admiration on her newly refurbished private lab. It had been magically extended to make it larger on the inside. The cabinet with the rare ingredients had been moved here, and Hermione had put enough wards on it to knock out whoever tried to get into it. Lucius had put his foot down and no one was allowed into the cabinet except her, not even Theo. So the wards recognized her only, not even Lucius. He said he wouldn't have any reason to get into it, so Hermione had heeded his words.

"Nice space you got there."

Hermione turned around to see Derrick Johnson standing in the doorway to her lab. She flashed him a big smile.

"How is your project going?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Gilbert and I have hit a slight bump with the Polyjuice. We can't get the effects to hold for long enough."

Hermione thought for a second. "If I get a chance I'll try and look over it for you. I have to get started on my Cruciatas healing draught though. I've already lost enough time."

He nodded his head at her. "I'm glad you're okay, Hermione. This department wouldn't hold together without you."

Hermione gave a small laugh. "I'm sure Theo could handle it."

"He looked pretty shaken up after finding you," Derrick said with a smile and a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maybe he was just concerned for his boss?"

"Keep telling yourself that pretty lady, and maybe it will come true."

He turned around and left, leaving Hermione to look after him. She wondered briefly if Derrick's words had some merit. Did Theo feel something for her?

Merlin, she hoped not. She had enough problems as it was. She didn't need her subordinate to have a crush on her. She'd always treated Theo with respect befitting a colleague but she'd been friendly to him, talking things out. Surely, that wasn't all it took was it?

Hermione shook her head. She didn't have time to worry about those kinds of things. She had to get back to work. Theo's feelings were his own business, not hers.

She was more worried about her own blossoming feelings for a certain platinum blonde Slytherin. She wasn't sure what to think of Draco. She knew he felt something for her, knew it in her gut. What she didn't know is what she was going to do about it. Could she start another relationship so soon after her and Ron had called it quits? She didn't know.

She realized that yes, she wanted to. Her relationship with Ron had been dying for months before they finally let it go. She wanted to have something with Draco.

Hermione pulled a caldron out and started the base for her potion. She needed to get back to work. She had a lot of it to do and she didn't have time for her feelings any longer.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione turned around to see Gilbert standing in the doorway, looking rather nervous. It wasn't exactly new though, he always seemed a little nervous around her. It was sweet to begin with, but now it rather got on her nerves.

"What can I do for you?"

"Just making sure you have everything you need," he said, his eyes scanning her area before landing back on her. "And I wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

Hermione gave him a tired smile. "I just need to get back to work, Gilbert."

He nodded and swallowed. "If you need anything, just let me know, okay? We were all worried about you."

Hermione nodded at him, feeling grateful for his thoughtfulness. "Thank you. Now I just need to get back to work. I have to redo the entire base for my potion."

He gave her a small smile. "I know how that is. Me and Derrick will be working on the Polyjuice today."

Hermione swallowed a comment about his grammar and nodded at him. He gave her a wave and was off. That was two of her employees who stopped to check in on her, but she would have done the same. Gilbert had been rather interested in her work space.

Hermione stilled, her whole body going rigid. No. No way. Not Gilbert. There was no way that he would be the one that would do anything. He wasn't like that.

She couldn't stop the niggling sensation in the back of her skull that told her she should keep an eye on him.


	17. Chapter 16

***looks out from around corner* Anyone still there? Please don't hurt me! I'm horrible. I know. It's been waaaaaayyyyy to long. I'm finally going back to school, and it is quite crazy getting my brain back into the student mentality. My muse just hasn't been happy with this story either, but I promise I will never abandon it. I'm just at the mercy of my muse. My mother-in-law will be here in the middle of march and I'm hoping to have at least one more chapter out before she comes and everything gets all crazy again. *sigh* RL sucks, yes? **

Chapter 16

Draco let out a groan as his mother went on and on about this ball she was going to have for Hermione's charity. He didn't care about the details of it, but he knew he couldn't tell his mother that. He was happy she had something this chance to help restore the family name, but the details were boring. However, there was nothing he could do to stop her from talking about it. He shot a look at his mother, glad she hadn't heard him. She was so excited about the ball. It was the first that would be held at Malfoy Manor since the war, and she was in her element. She loved doing things like this, and far be it for Draco to ruin it for her.

Draco looked at the time, and stood up. "Hermione and I have a lunch date."

Narcissa eyed him with a small smile. "Don't let me keep you, dear."

Draco nodded at her and strode toward the door.

"Oh, and Draco?"

Draco stopped and looked back at her for a moment.

"This ball coming up would be a great opportunity for you to ask Hermione out on a real date."

Draco sighed, and wished for once that his mother would get out of his business, but he couldn't say anything of the sort to her. She was the one that had stood by him against his father when he made his feelings for Hermione known.

And she had a point.

"I know, mother. I'm trying to take it slow."

She nodded once, before looking down at the roll of parchment she had. "As I've told you. She won't wait forever though, Draco. She is a bright, beautiful, young witch. There are many wizards who would steal her away from you if they could."

Draco felt a surge of possessive anger surge through him. He wouldn't be able to stand to see her with another wizard. Not after watching from afar her relationship with Weasley. He wasn't sure what he would do if it came to that, and it wasn't something he wanted to contemplate.

Draco went to the floo and flooed through to Hermione's office. When he stopped spinning he did a quick spell on his robes to remove the ash before looking around.

Theo was sitting on one of her spare chairs with a pile of paperwork in his lap. He held a quill and was writing furiously.

"Good, you're here," Theo said without looking up. "She needs calming down, and we haven't been able to get her to listen to us."

Draco raised a brow. "What happened?"

Theo looked up at him for the first time since Draco came into the office. "It seems Weasley's mother sent Granger a rather nasty howler."

"Seems?"

Theo shrugged. "Okay, so we all heard it. She was sitting in her office when the owl came. She called her a whore pretty much. Granger is furious."

Draco took a deep breath and nodded to Theo. She had to be in her lab. Draco wanted to go straight to the Weasleys and tell them exactly what he thought of them, especially Mrs. Weasley. He was sure that Hermione was incredibly hurt by what was said. He wasn't sure why, but she considered the Weasleys family and she held them in incredibly high esteem. For their matriarch to turn her back on her had to hurt her grievously.

Draco opened the door to the lab to see Granger cutting ingredients with such force he was a little surprised that she had eviscerated the table underneath.

"Hermione," Draco said in a low voice so he didn't startle her.

"Draco," she said tersely. "Now is not a good time. I apologize for taking time away from your schedule, but I'm not good company right now."

Draco went over and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you chop those daisy roots anymore they'll turn into paste."

The tension seemed to melt away from her and she set the knife down in front of her. A small shudder went through her and Draco knew she was holding back tears. "It's all right, let it out."

A small sob came out of her mouth and she turned and flung herself into his arms. Draco was a little unprepared for the strength of her, and stumbled a few steps before righting his posture. She was crying heavily now and Draco could do nothing but rub circles on her back and hope that he was doing enough.

A few minutes later Hermione's tears subsided, and she wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Draco lifted her face to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was slightly blotchy. She still looked beautiful even if she had run all over his robes.

"You shouldn't apologize," he said softly. "It isn't your fault that Weasley's mum can be a harridan."

Hermione let out a weak laugh. "I probably should have expected it. I mean she actually believed those articles in the Daily Prophet during fourth year when Rita Skeeter said was playing Harry against Viktor."

Draco felt a little ashamed that he had a hand in it, but Hermione gave him a quelling look. "She knew me before that. She should have known I wouldn't have done it, but she believed that lying rag anyway. It seems she always thought the worse of me, no matter what I did."

"Don't worry about what she thinks. You even have Scarhead and Weaslette on your side."

Hermione gave a small chuckle at his nicknames for her friends. "Thank you."

"No problem. Come on, lets get you home. You're not doing any good here eviscerating the ingredients. Let me take you home and you can have a nice long bath."

Hermione smiled at him. "That sounds divine."

* * *

Hermione lay in her private bathroom at the Manor, letting the bath oils she had put in there do their magic. She could still hear Mrs. Weasley's voice in her head.

"_How dare you? How dare you dump my son, just to take up with that evil boy? You've been trouble for my son since he got involved with you! I should have known you were some kind of harlot when you wouldn't settle down and start a family with him! You should have supported him, and all you wanted was to run off and work for those Death Eaters! You are not allowed in my home any longer, Hermione Granger! Mark my words, you will pay for this!"_

She had stood there in her office, barely believing it had happened. When she got out of the bath she decided to owl Harry and Ginny and find out if they knew anything about what had happened. She shook her head slowly.

She nearly screeched when a house elf popped into the bathroom with her. "Master Draco says Missy Hermione needs to be relaxing, so Polly be bringing Missy Hermione a glass of wine. Can Polly do anything else for Missy Hermione?"

Hermione graciously accepted the rather large glass of wine with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Polly. Do you think you can bring me some chocolate?"

Polly smiled widely and popped away for a moment, popping back in after a few seconds with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. "Is this to Missy Hermione's liking?"

Hermione smiled at the elf and the tray of strawberries. "That's perfect, Polly. Thank you."

With a smile and snap of the fingers, Polly was gone, leaving the tray of chocolate covered strawberries floating next to the tub. Hermione grabbed one and took a bite, letting out a small moan at the taste that exploded on her tongue.

This was exactly what she needed. Ron had never done anything like this for her. She still felt a little guilty about leaving work the way she did, so she was glad she'd brought home some paperwork to go through. She could also go over some more Arithmatic equations for her Cruciatas Healing potion. Draco had told her in no uncertain terms that she wouldn't be getting any work done until she'd calmed down and had a nice bath. Hermione leaned back into the bath and let the steam and the bubbles relax her. She took another sip of her wine, and stretched her legs.

She had actually been hoping that there would be more between Draco and herself quite soon. She knew it was a little soon after her relationship with Ron was done but she felt she was ready. She _knew _Draco had feelings for her, she'd seen it in his eyes several times. He was holding himself back, giving her time to get over Ron. That, more than anything, made her want him even more. He hadn't made a move as soon as he knew she was free, he'd been sweet and waited for her.

Maybe she would have to make the move herself. She wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for nothing. She wanted to go to the ball Narcissa was throwing with him. Maybe she would just have to show him before then that she was ready.

Draco was glad he decided to work from the Manor for the day. He was distracted, worrying about Hermione and her problem with the Weasleys. He didn't know what to tell her. He knew he wouldn't be able to make up for a whole family, but he wanted to tell her that they could have their own little family. They could all go stuff it, Hermione was his now. He desperately wanted to go over the hovel the Weasleys called a home and say something to them himself, but he knew Hermione wouldn't appreciate it, so he held himself back.

What he did do was send an note to Potter and ask if he was free for dinner. Draco thought she would feel better if she had her friends around. His mother was only to happy to arrange a small dinner for them outside on one of the terraces since it would be a rather lovely night.

Hermione had been sequestered for hours, so Draco called Polly again asked if she would set Hermione a nice light dress out for dinner. Nothing to formal, as he figured she would prefer to be comfortable.

He waited a little while before going out to the terrace where they were to due to eat. His mother had outdone herself. It was quite lovely, and he was sure that Hermione would enjoy it. He wasn't exactly looking forward to an evening with Potter and the Mrs., but he would endure it for Hermione. The last time he talked to him, they had been civil with each other, so he was sure they could do it again especially for Hermione's sake.

Draco turned around as he heard conversation behind him, and found one of the house elves with Potter and his wife trailing behind, both faces stony.

"Thank you for coming," Draco said formally. "Hermione will appreciate your show of support."

Potter sighed before nodding. "I couldn't let her think we weren't going to support her in this. She sent me a letter just before I got yours inviting us to dinner."

Ginny huffed out a breath. "I can't believe my mother did that. Ron is a total git, she just can't see it."

Harry let out a sigh. "Of course she can't, he's her son."

Draco bit his tongue so he wouldn't say anything. He didn't want to start an argument about the youngest Weasley son, or his mother. He wanted Hermione to get her mind off of everything Weasley for a while. Ginny didn't count since she was technically a Potter.

Draco made small talk for a few minutes until Hermione came out onto the terrace.

"Harry? Ginny?"

They both stood up and gave her hugs, whispering things in her ear that Draco couldn't hear, although he was sure it was supporting words. Whey they pulled away there were tears in Hermione's eyes she didn't let fall.

"Thank you guys," she said softly and blinked several times to will the tears away.

Hermione turned to Draco and gave him a hug. "Thank you for setting this up."

"No problem, love. You needed it."

She smiled at him and went to grab her chair. Draco pulled it out for her and her smile only got bigger as she looked up at him.

Draco led the conversation, steering it clear of anything to do with Hermione's troubles. Harry talked on about work, and Hermione talked about the ball his mother was throwing. She promised Ginny they would get invitations, and the two women talked about dresses and robes they were thinking of wearing.

While the two women chatted Harry turned to Draco. "You're taking care of her quite well."

Draco snorted. "Don't tell her that. She'll bloody well hit you in the face, and tell you she can take care of herself." Draco rubbed his jaw at the memory of the punch she'd given him in third year. She had quite an arm on her for being so small.

Harry let out a small chuckle. "Don't I know it." He got serious again. "Everyone needs taking care of once in a while. She's one of the strongest people I know, but even she needs it on occasion."

"I plan on being there for her whenever she needs me."

Harry nodded and left the conversation at that, for which Draco was thankful. He didn't want to have to explain his intentions to Potter before Hermione was even aware of them. She wouldn't take kindly to Potter butting into her life, or him for allowing it. Apparently, Potter was aware of this, and didn't want to risk her wrath.

Hermione was animated throughout the light fare his mother had the house elves prepare for them. She went on about her work, and did her best to include Draco into the conversation. He was actually relaxed and having a good time visiting with the Potters.

At the end of the evening, she showed them out, giving them hugs and promising to do this again soon. Draco found that he was actually looking forward to doing things with them.

"Thank you so much for this Draco," she said after they had come back out to the terrace. She was looking out over the grounds, and her hair had come loose from the messy bun she had put it in. Tendrils were whipping around her face in the light wind that had came out.

She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. Draco came up behind her and put his arms around her, his chin resting on top of her head. She melted back against him and Draco was enjoying the feeling of her against him. It felt so right, and he hoped she was thinking the same thing.

"Don't thank me. I think I actually enjoyed it, although if you tell Potter, I'll deny it."

Hermione let out a tinkling laugh and let her hands rest on the arms he had around her waist. Draco rubbed his cheek into her hair and let the scent of it fill his nostrils. She smelled enchanting.

She turned around in his arms so she was facing him and her hands went to rest on his chest. He couldn't stop the way his body was starting to respond to her, and for once he cursed his libido. He didn't want it to ruin the moment he was having with her. He pulled his hips away from her a few inches so she wouldn't feel what she was doing to him.

"You've been so great lately, Draco. I feel like I should be thanking you at every turn."

"Don't think anything of it," he said as his hand went to her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her skin was so soft and he let his fingertips linger on her cheek for a few extra seconds. His eyes were drawn to her lips as they opened slightly.

Draco nearly groaned. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He saw her eyes flicking to his lips and he decided to just go for it.

He leaned down slowly so he could give her time to pull away, but she actually tilted her head a little more to give him better access to her mouth. There was no going back now.

His lips met hers and he couldn't stop the groan that came out of his throat. His licked along the seam of her lips and she opened up for him. His tongue met hers slowly at first, then building in ferocity as he pulled her against him. Her hands came up his chest to rest along his neck, her fingers playing with the hair along the nape of his neck.

Draco pulled away for air, breathing heavily. Hermione was breathing heavily, her eyes glazed over, and her lips puffy from his kisses. He couldn't stop himself was swooping down to capture her lips again. This kiss was ferocious from the beginning, his hands mapping out her back and even squeezing her bum against him. He couldn't stop himself from grinding his erection against her stomach and she pushed right back.

He broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "We have to stop," he choked out.

"Huh?" She asked breathlessly. "Why?"

"Because if we don't stop now, I won't be able to," he said with a small thrust of his hips.

"Oh," she said in small squeak.

"Make no mistake, Hermione. I want you. Badly. But I don't want you to think that's all I want."

Her big brown eyes looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"Everything. All of you. I want you in my bed and in my life."

Hermione swallowed. "Really?"

"Really."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. It went on for a minute before Draco broke it off again.

"You'll be the death of me yet, woman."

She giggled and Draco couldn't help but smile at her. "Come to the ball with me."

Her brows furrowed. "Like as a date? Together?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes. I'd love to go with you."

"Good, because I don't know what I would've done to any bloke you brought with you."

She giggled again and straightened. "I should probably get to bed. It's late."

"I'll walk you to your room."

Draco didn't want her to go, but he knew it was the best idea. He didn't want to rush her into doing anything she wasn't ready for, so to bed she had to go. Alone.

He walked her to her room, her small hand tucked into his. He kept glancing down at their joined hands, not quite sure he was believing that it was happening.

Hermione stopped at her door and looked at him, biting her lip.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said as he planted a short, forceful kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, Draco," she said back and then slipped into her room and shut the door quietly.

Draco stood staring at her door for several minutes before he turned and walked to his own room. He was in for a long night, and a very cold shower. He wouldn't trade it for anything though, and even stepped into the ice cold shower with a smile on his face.

**Okay, So I hope you like me a little more now. I know everyone has been waiting for that for 50,000 words. Next chapter will be Hermione's thoughts on the kiss, and everything leading up to the ball. Then, their first real date! I'm very excited about that. Thank you to everyone who reviews, and alerts, and adds this your favs. You guys really are awesome, and you keep me going. **


	18. Not an update

Hello Guys,

I know you were hoping (finally) for an update, but not this time, but soon I hope. I've finally gotten the writing bug back. A lot has happened in the nearly two years since I posted the note about going through the divorce and needing time. Well, things finally seem to be back on track for me and now that they are, I've gotten the urge to write again. You have no idea how many times I sat down in front of a computer to write more, and just stare blankly and my cursor on the screen. I couldn't even force it out of me, my mind would just go blank.

Last week I sat down and wrote two whole pages on my word processor without even stopping. When I stopped I thought I was going to cry, because I thought the writing muse in me was gone. But it's started up again, and I'm going to focus and get these things done for good. I still have the plot line in my head.

I'm buying a new computer this weekend, so I hope within the next couple weeks (as time allows me) I'll have a new chapter for you guys. For this, and for my other story Out of the Dark.

Thank you guys for favoriting, reviewing, following, and generally being awesome. Because of you guys I never wanted to abandon this story, and I never will. Stay with me guys, and I promise a great ending.

Pyro63


End file.
